De Chica a Diosa
by NadeshkoDarks
Summary: ¿Qué harías si fueses tu la reencarnación de la diosa Athena? ¿Cómo reaccionarias? Son los mismo Caballeros, ahora bajo tus ordenes. La historia se centrara en batallas con otros dioses, tratando de dejar tu lado humano para convertirte en una deidad.
1. Chapter 1

Saint seiya no me pertenece, ninguno de sus personajes. Son obra y propiedad de masami kurumada.

.

Los ruidos de los autos al transitar por las calles resuenan constantemente, por mas que deseas que el ruido desaparezca no puedes hacerlo, has subido el volumen del reproductor de tu celular al máximo y aun así puedes escuchar la conversación de las dos chicas que se encuentran sentadas a tu lado esperando el camión que te llevaría por fin a tu hogar a descansar. Desvías tu mirada hacia el cielo, se encuentra con muy pocas estrellas y la luna se encuentra escondida en algún lugar del plano estelar, sonríes internamente al reconocer de inmediato la constelación de Orión y la Osa Mayor, aunque sabes que son las únicas dos constelaciones que sabes reconocer en el plano astral.

El camión por fin llega a la parada y subes para tomar asiento en la parte trasera, las dos chicas siguen platicando acerca de su novios, frunces el seño al observar que se han sentado delante de ti, abres la ventana y tratas que el aire que golpea tu rostro te distraiga de esa conversación.

Cuando por fin llegas a tu hogar te das cuenta de que se encuentra totalmente solo, pues las luces del interior y del exterior se encuentran apagadas. Abres la puerta y no efectivamente no encuentras a nadie. Te diriges hacia tu habitación y enciendes la luz, inmediatamente dejas tu mochila en el suelo y comienzas a despojarte de tu pantalón de vestir negro y de tu blusa blanca lisa. Tomas el short azul marino y la camisa roja con el logo de Coca Cola larga que cubre tu short y tomas asiento en el escritorio para encender tu computadora. Miras de nuevo hacia tu cama, verificando que tu laptop se encuentre ahí y efectivamente ahí esta.

Tu mirada se dirige hacia el espejo de tu tocador y te observas detalladamente, te pones de pie olvidando que ibas a encender el CPU. Miras tus largos cabellos castaños oscuros, casi negros, tomas un mechón con tu mano y lo vez detalladamente, esta perfectamente cuidado, brilloso y sedoso, completamente liso y largo, tan largo que pasa un poco tu cintura. Observas tus ojos, del mismo color que tu cabellos, pero sin ese brillo, carentes de vida… algo que nadie había notado. Observas tus hombros, el escote, tus brazos y rostro; se encuentran mas bronceados de lo normal. Miras con detalle tu cuerpo, alguna que otra diminuta lonjita se nota en tu abdomen, suspiras… sigues observando… tu altura… Te dejas caer en la cama, analizando de nuevo por que a tus 23 años sigues siendo una chica que nunca en su vida a tenido algún novio, atribuyéndolo principal y únicamente a tu altura… claro, los chicos prefieren que sus novias sean al menos de 1.60 de altura, pero tu… mides 1.75, lo suficiente para ser una modelo pero siendo talla 9 nadie te tomaría en cuanta, contando que no eres nada bonita o así es como te consideras. Te recuestas en la cama y cierras los ojos para descansar y así poder terminar lo que fuera que ibas a hacer en la CPU.

~ 2 ~

Acabas de salir de la oficina de tu jefe, pues habias llegado tarde al trabajo y eso era motivo de llamada de atención. Entras a la oficia la cual esta llena de jóvenes que se dedican a atender llamadas, te diriges a tu cubículo y te colocas la diadema para comenzar a recibir llamadas.

-Oye…. "-" - te llama tu compañero de a lado

-¿Qué pasa Luis?- le respondes colocando el audio en mute para que la persona del otro lado de la línea no te escuche

-¿Cómo te fue con Lozano?

-Pues mas o menos, solo me dijo que no me volviera a retrasar- volviste a la llamada –"Un momento la estoy atendiendo no me cuelgue por favor"

-"_Claro señorita, no se preocupe"_- escuchaste que te respondieron para volver a colocar el mute

-Pues Alexia también llego tarde y no le dijo nada- te comento Luis y ambos miraron a donde se encontraba la susodicha para ver como ella y tu jefe estaban riéndose

-Favoritismo- respondiste y volviste a tu llamada –"Gracias por la espera srita. Mata… efectivamente, tenemos citas para el consulado de…"

Las horas pasaban rápidamente ya que las llamadas no cesaban y pronto llego la hora de la comida. Bajaste antes que Luis, Nati y Alex y corriste escaleras abajo para poder separar una mesa para ustedes 4. En las escaleras de topaste con un hombre con el cual tropezaste, haciendo que tirara algunos documentos en el piso, de inmediato lo comenzaste a ayudar.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención. Iba distraída- dijiste rápidamente mientras comenzabas a juntar las hojas

-No se preocupe señorita- el sonido de tu voz te pareció hermosa, una voz gruesa impregnada de unas sensualidad nata -¿iba de salida?

-No- respondiste de inmediato –es la hora de la comida, solo iba a separar la mesa

-Ya veo señorita- respondió – ¿Cómo se llama?

-Me llamo "-" -respondiste

-Un placer señorita "-", soy Milo- te respondió -gracias por ayudarme

-De… nada- respondiste entrecortadamente al observarlo de frente.

El joven te dio una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia que correspondiste, lo viste perderse en la oficia de recursos humanos. Continuaste bajando las escaleras a paso lento, pues aquellos ojos azules llenos de fuerza y valor no los podías alejar de tu mente, además de que aquel hombre poseía un hermoso rostro y su sonrisa… suspiraste, esa sonrisa… te había dejado impactada. Asegurabas que Milo era mucho mas alto que tu, a pesar de que te encontrabas dos escalones abajo, además de que poseía un cuerpo muy trabajo, demasiado hermoso para ti.

-Este…"-" - te llamo Alex, tu otro compañero de trabajo -¿estas bien?

-Si- respondiste automáticamente mientras seguías manteniendo la vista en tu lonche

-No, a ti te pasa algo- aseguro Luis –Dime "-", no seas así

-Me encontré con un ángel- respondiste mientras soltabas un suspiro

-¿Un ángel?- preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo

-De verdad "-" si no la sabes controlar no la consumas- te recomendó Luis mientras Alex asentía

-Muy gracioso Torres, muy gracioso- respondiste sarcásticamente -¿en donde esta Nati?

-Se quedo con una llamada, estaba dando el numero de folio, ahorita llega- te comento Alex, suspiraste y seguiste comiendo.

Cuando volviste a tu trabajo las dos horas restantes pasaron rápido. Saliste de tu trabajo y caminaste como todos los días a la parada de tu camión, a pesar de que traías puestos los audífonos sentiste que te seguían de cerca, dabas gracias al cielo de que por donde caminabas se encontraba iluminado con luz mercurial, miraste a la agencia de autos que se encontraba con las luces apagadas, en el reflejo del vidrio pudiste distinguir a un hombre que te seguía a unos pasos alejado de ti. Estuvo todo el tiempo contigo esperando el camión, tomo asiento detrás de ti y se bajo cuando tu lo hiciste, corriste hacia tu casa, que afortunadamente se encontraba ya con tu mamá dentro.

~ 3 ~

Te viste por ultima vez en tu espejo, revistaste que tu pantalón de mezclilla desgastado y con algunas rasgaduras estuviera bien, acomodaste tu blusa de tirantes y optaste por ultimo minuto llevarte tu chaquetilla sin mangas encima de esta, retocaste un poco tu brillo labial y tomaste una fina cadenilla que ataste en la pretina del pantalón, tomaste tu cartera y una liga para el cabello que lo llevabas suelto.

Saliste de tu casa y abordaste el camión que te llevaría al punto de reunión con tus amigas. Miraste a todos lados durante el trayecto, pero no encontraste la presencia de aquel hombre que te había estado siguiendo durante 4 dias o eso era lo que pensabas, ya que cuando llegabas a tu parada él hombre seguía su camino.

-¡Ey! ¡Aquí "-"!- te grito Johanna una de tus mejores amigas

-¡Hola!- saludaste mientras te acercabas a donde se encontraba -¿y las demás?

-Están dentro, yo salí para esperarte- te respondió mientras caminaban hacia el interior de aquel restaurante bufet –Te tardaste

-Sorry, pero había trafico- respondiste -¡Ivonne, Marijose, Ana!- saludaste a tus amigas

-¿Y yo que? ¿Estoy pintada?- te pregunto una mas que se encontraba detrás de ti con un plato con 3 rebanadas de pizza

-Tú no estabas Myri- respondiste mientras la saludabas

-Pues ya estoy aquí y que quede claro que no te iba a esperar a que llegaras para empezar a comer….

Pero ya no la escuchaste, el sonido de la voz de Myri sonaba muy lejos, tu mirada se había posado en aquel hombre que habías ayudado en tu trabajo. Se encontraba sentado al fondo del restaurante comiendo tranquilamente, ahora te dabas cuenta de que su cabello era largo y azulado, ese era el único detalle que se te había olvidado. Viste que alzo la mirada y sonrió, te pusiste de mil colores y desviaste la mirada, cuando la volviste a posar en él te diste cuenta de que ya no se encontraba solo, habían dos personas mas junto a él. Ambos de cabellos largos, uno mas que el otro.

-¿A quien miras?- pregunto Johanna mientras comenzaba a mirar por todo el lugar

-No maches, ¿los conoces "-" ?- te pregunto Myri mientras observaba en tu dirección

-Están bien buenos- comento Johanna mientras Myri afirmaba

-Claro que no- respondiste de inmediato

-Pues para que te hayas puesto roja…- comento Johanna mientras tu sonrojo aumento aun mas –te impresionaron….. lastima que yo ya tengo novio- dijo Johanna resignada

-Yo también- respondió Myri –pero eso no significa que no puede ver el menú

-Ya chicas, que las van a escuchar- susurro Marijose

-No seas aguafiestas- regaño Johanna, después te comenzó a empujar disimuladamente con su hombro –anda "-", no te hagas, ve a saludar

-¡Johanna!- susurraste en voz alta

-¿Qué?- pregunto ella

-Ya no se pelen- ordeno Ana –Vamos a comer en paz

-¡Dile a Johanna y a Myri!- te quejaste

-¡Dile a "-" que no sea santurrona!- se defendieron

-¿Santurrona?- preguntaste a modo de amenaza

-Claro, si no…. ¿dime porque no tienes novio?- tus colores volvieron a la cara cuando Johanna te pregunto

-Ana y Marijose tampoco tienen novio- te defendiste

-Pero ellas ya han tenido novio- contra ataco Ivonne

-No te metas chaparra- amenazaste

-Animal- te respondió

-Animal dos- respondiste

-Sanguijuela

-Pulga

-Jirafa con patas

-Micro organismo

-Engendro

-Demonio

-¡Ya!- grito Marijose ganando la atención de todo el lugar –ya ven lo que me hacen hacer

-Así que Marijose también se enoja- susurraste

-Tarada- te dijo Myri a quien miraste de mala gana

~ 4 ~

La tarde paso entre la charla de viejas amigas hasta que te despediste primer ya que tenias un pendiente. Comenzaste a caminar entre las calles y de nuevo sentiste aquel escalofrío en tu espalda, te detuviste y comenzaste a mirar hacia todos los lados. El lugar por el que transitabas estaba solo y no había nadie cerca.

Comenzaste a caminar de nuevo mirando hacia atrás hasta que te tropezaste con algo, estuviste a punto de perder el equilibrio pero una mano fuerte te sostuvo

-Nos volvemos a encontrar señorita- te saludo aquella persona

-Milo…- pensaste de inmediato -¿nos conocemos?- respondiste

-No me diga que se olvido de mi señorita- respondió fingiendo decepción mientras tomaba tu mano para besarla y de nuevo vistes aquella sonrisa picaresca y seductora.

-Milo- escuchaste que lo llamaron y tu mirada se dirigió hacia la pared que se encontraba a tu lado izquierdo –no le faltes el respeto, déjala en paz

-¡No le estoy haciendo nada!- escuchaste que te quejaste -¡Eres malo Camus!

-¿De donde sacas esas estupideces?- escuchaste que se quejo aquel hombre.

Aquel hombre que acompañaba a Milo era igual de atractivo que él. Lo primero que te llamo la atención de aquel hombre fueron sus ojos azules, tan intensos y tan intimidantes. Sus largos cabellos verdes azulados…. Eso fue lo que mas te saco de onda. El tono de voz que había usado era igualmente seductor pero a diferencia del primero este no poseía el tono juguetón y picaresco de Milo. Te fijaste que era de la misma altura que la de Milo.

-Si la asustas de esa manera no vamos a poder llevárnosla- escuchaste que dijo Camus y fue en ese momento en que comenzaste a procesar el modo de salir de ahí

-Pero si estoy tomando confianza- repelo Milo mientras tu mente comenzaba a analizar todas y cada una de las vías de escape –Venga conmigo señorita…

-¡No me toques!- gritaste mientras comenzabas a correr dejando la mano de Milo suspendida en el aire

Las calles que antes habías recorrido se habían convertido en un laberinto del cual no conocías la salida, siendo presa del pánico no sabias a donde tenias que correr, solo dejabas que tus piernas te llevaran lejos de aquellos dos hombres que en ese momento habían dejado de parecerte atractivos y se habían tornado peligrosos.

Miraste hacia todas las direcciones posibles, encontrándote con un cine abandonado, estaba completamente en ruinas pero serviría para esconderte de aquellas dos personas, corriste de inmediato maldiciéndote internamente, si te hubieras quedado con tus amigas no estarías ahora pasando por esto.

Subiste a la planta alta y entraste a una sala que se encontraba semi abierta. Miraste todo el interior, completamente abandonado, sucio y lleno de polvo. Bajaste lentamente hasta las filas que se encontraban a mediación.

-No nos haga el trabajo mas difícil señorita- escuchaste la voz de Milo, miraste de inmediato y lo encontraste en la entrada junto con el otro del cual no recordabas el nombre –es peligroso que este aquí, por favor venga con nosotros

-No- fue lo que susurraste, pero mas para ti pues tu voz apenas y se podía escuchar

-Por favor señorita, venga con nosotros- ordeno el otro hombre mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de manera lenta directo hacia ti

-No- volviste a responder mientras dabas unos pasos hacia atrás, escuchaste algo crujir pero no le prestaste la atención como para poder ver que era

-Por favor señorita, pude salir lastimada- volvió a insistir aquel hombre

-Camus- ese nombre vino a tu mente mientras seguías caminando hacia atrás –Déjenme tranquila- ordenaste

Después solo sentiste como el piso que se encontraba bajo tus pies cedía ante tu peso, el ruido estrepitoso de aquel piso desmoronándose llego a tus oídos, no pudiste hacer nada mas que ceder ante la fuerza de gravedad. Cerraste los ojos y te preparaste para recibir la caída, sin saber si ibas a salir ilesa o tal vez sin vida.

-¡Señorita Athena!- escuchaste que grito aquel hombre de nombre Camus, lo siguiente que sentiste fue una mano fuerte alrededor de una de tus muñecas ¿la derecha? ¿la izquierda? No tenias tiempo de saber, lo único que importaba era que ese hombre que pretendía hacerte algo te había salvado de una fuerte caída -¡¿esta bien?! ¡¿Señorita Athena?!- te pregunto de inmediato mientras te dejaba en la entrada de aquella sala abandonada

-Me encuentro bien- respondiste mientras sobabas tu muñeca izquierda –pero te equivocas…. Yo no me llamo Athena, mi nombre es "-" -respondiste

-De eso es lo que le queremos hablar- respondió Milo –pero opto por escapar antes de escuchar lo que teníamos que decirle- te respondió molesto

-Le pido de nuevo que nos acompañe señorita "-" –lo pensaste durante unos segundos, después de haberte salvado valía la pena escucharlos.

-Solo unos minutos, tengo algo importante que hacer- respondiste

-Así se hará- respondió Camus mientras te abría camino para que fueras la primera en salir de aquel lugar

~ 5 ~

El lugar en el que se encontraban era una cafetería, mirabas todo con atención desde la ventana, habías estado estudiando todas y cada una de las posibilidades para escapar de ahí, pero a tu lado se encontraba Camus y frente a ti se encontraba otra persona, la que habías olvidado que también estaba con ellos. Miraste de reojo a los otros dos, Camus y Milo se quedaron viendo entre si, tu mirada se dirigió al tercero. Su piel era mas clara que la de los otros dos, sus ojos era de un extraño color lila al igual que su cabello, parpadeaste varias veces, ahora te dabas cuenta de que cada uno de ellos poseía un color diferente y no normal.

Y según tu, eras rara; estos tres jóvenes se llevaban el premio a querer destacar mas entre la sociedad. Seguiste analizando a aquella persona que se mantenía seria, notaste unos pequeños lunares rojos en su frente, algo normal, pues tú tenias un pequeño lunar casi invisible en tu muñeca derecha del mismo color, pero nadie lo sabia y eso te lo había dicho tu mamá, pues era herencia genética de tu abuela. Admitías que estar entre estos tres chicos te subía la autoestima, pues las miradas de las demás jóvenes se posaban en su mesa.

-Señorita…-te llamo Milo, en ese momento diste un respingo pues te encontrabas sumida en tus pensamientos -¿se encuentra bien?- tu solo asentiste afirmativamente –vera… a ver, ¿Cómo demonios comienzo?

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Por qué me están siguiendo?- preguntaste mientras mantenías tu vista fija en la mesa

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto de nuevo Milo

-Somos Caballeros de Athena- respondió la persona que se encontraba frente a ti, alzaste la mirada para encontrarte con la de él –Es lo que somos, caballeros que luchan en el nombre de la diosa Athena

-La diosa Athena es solo un mito- respondiste en susurro, tratando de no hacer enojar a las tres personas que en ese momento te acompañaban –así que no me pidan que les crea

Silencio, eso fue lo único que lleno aquella mesa que compartías con aquellos tres hombres que no habían mencionado palabra alguna, observaste la taza de café que tenia frente a ti, la había olvidado por completo, ahora el contenido se encontraba frio; aun así optaste por beberlo, mejor eso que seguir inmóvil, observando únicamente la mesa.

-Permítame por favor- te hablo el hombre de cabellos lilas, observaste como rodeo con su mano la taza, el liquido dentro de esta comenzó lentamente a humear de nuevo. Te sorprendiste y lo miraste fijamente, él te regalo una sonrisa, desviaste la mirada ante los otros dos. Camus permanecía serio mientras que Milo sonreía traviesamente.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntaste

-Por medio del Cosmos- respondió tranquilamente Camus –es algo que los Caballeros de Athena podemos hacer sin mucho esfuerzo

-Ahora que vio lo que Mü puede hacer…. ¿ya podemos retomar la platica?- te pregunto Milo, solo asentiste de nuevo de manera afirmativa

-Como le decía señorita…

-Antes que nada señorita "-" –interrumpió Camus el discurso de Milo –le recuerdo nuestros nombres, este de aquí es Milo, solo ignórelo. La persona que le dio la demostración de Cosmos se llama Mü y mi nombre es Camus

-Si… bueno… yo soy "-"- te volviste a presentar mientras los jóvenes te prestaban atención –Verán, tienen que entender que no es fácil estar sentada aquí con tres personas que nunca en mi vida había visto. Adema pensé que me harían algo

-Jamás en la vida haríamos algo que la pudiera afectar señorita- se defendió Camus inmediatamente –pero tampoco es como si no hubiéramos actuado de improviso

-Claro, digo… si un tipo sumamente sexi y guapo apareciera frente a mi y me quisiera llevar yo también saldría corriendo; claro, después de haberle dado una paliza

-Milo- llamo Mü a su compañero

-¿Qué?

-No estas ayudando en nada- respondió tranquilamente y desvió la mirada hacia ti –Vera señorita "-", es difícil para usted creer que somos Caballeros de Athena pero esa es la única verdad.

-Si- respondiste mientras escuchabas atentamente

-La diosa Athena existió hace mucho tiempo, en la época de la Grecia de la Mitología. En ese entonces habían guerras no solo con humanos sino también con semi dioses y dioses que pretendían sumir al mundo en la oscuridad. De entre todos ellos Athena, nuestra diosa apareció para poder ponerles un alto.

La diosa Athena eligió a doce personas, las mas capacitas y las entreno para que fuesen capaces de utilizar el Cosmos. Las batallas contra la tierra cesaron conformo la diosa Athena ganaba hasta que el mundo volvió a estar en paz. Pero los dioses y semi dioses que derroto no se iban a estar tranquilos durante mucho tiempo. Así cuando el mundo cambio los dioses eligieron cuerpos humanos para poder rencarnar y así seguir con su lucha pro sumir a la tierra en desesperación.

Cada cierto tiempo la diosa Athena rencarna en una humana para que siga manteniendo la paz y tranquilidad en el mundo. Así mismo, se eligen a guerreros que estén dispuestos a ofrendar sus vidas para que la paz de la tierra y la vida de Athena se mantengan a salvo.

Permaneciste en silencio un poco más de 2 minutos, pues lo que te había contado Mü parecía sacado de un libro de aventuras y ciencia ficción. Por supuesto que no habías creído una sola palabra de lo que te había contado, aunque después de haber calentado tu café solo con su mano te dejaba muchas dudas.

-¿y ustedes creen que yo soy la rencarnación de la diosa Athena?- preguntaste manteniendo la mirada fija en la taza de café

-No lo creemos señorita- escuchaste la voz de Milo –Sabemos que usted es la rencarnación de la diosa Athena

-Es por eso que estamos aquí- interrumpió Camus –para llevarla con nosotros al Santuario

-¿Al… Santuario?- preguntaste mientras aun tratabas de recomponerte de la sorpresa

-Es mucho mas sencillo cuidar de usted ahí, además los demás Caballeros las recibirán gustosos- te trato de animar Mü mostrándote una cálida sonrisa

-Se equivocan- respondiste rápidamente –yo no nací en Grecia, nací aquí en "-"- respondiste –es imposible que yo sea Athena, mis padres son de aquí también

-Eso no es importante señorita "-", lo único que aquí importa es que usted es nuestra diosa Athena y su deber es volver al Santuario y proteger la paz del mundo- señalo Camus mientras te miraba fijamente

Los siguientes minutos que pasaron fueron realmente eternos, ya nadie había mencionado palabra alguna. Pensaste en todas y cada una de las posibilidades que tendrías de ser la rencarnación de Athena, ni siquiera creías en los horóscopos; ahora te venían a salir con que eras una diosa y que los tres tipos que estaban contigo eran tus Caballeros que te protegerían hasta la muerte.

Pero tus pensamientos se detuvieron en ese mismo momento, recordando cuando estabas en el cine, ese hombre; Camus, te había salvado de una larga caída. ¿Pero quien no ayudaría a una persona que estaba a punto de caer?

En tu caso, lo hubieras hecho.

-Lo siento mucho- respondiste –pero yo no soy la persona que están buscando. Si me disculpan…. Tengo que llegar a mi casa

-Pero…

-Entendemos señorita "-"- interrumpió Mü a Milo

-Gracias- respondiste y saliste de ahí.

No había nada que hacer, solamente eras una persona normal, con un trabajo de medio tiempo en el que ganabas mas o menos bien. Con una carrera por delante y tal vez un futuro.

Ibas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que no te percataste que de nuevo, aquella figura masculina te seguía a unos pasos de ahí, ahora con el manto de la noche y sin que pusieras atención a tu alrededor te habías convertido en una presa fácil


	2. Advertencia en la Oscuridad

El sonido de una lata que rodo por la calle te llamo la atención, continuaste caminando para poder llegar a la parada del autobús. Afinaste tu oído lo mas que pudiste pero fue tu vista la que de nuevo te alerto que eras seguida de cerca. Te detuviste en un aparado para poder observar un conjunto de una falda rosa chillante junto con una blusa blanca, para nada era tu estilo, solo era para poder ver con la ayuda del vidrio del aparador aquel que te seguía.

No pudiste distinguir a nadie, aunque tal vez después de haber platicado con aquellas personas te había dejado algo paranoica. Suspiraste de alivio y cerraste los ojos durante unos segundos, tratando de calmarte, tratando de tener un poco de paz y de tranquilidad. De pronto, sentiste un mano que se había posado en uno de tus hombros, miraste de inmediato topándote con una mirada fija en ti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Se siente bien señorita?- te pregunto aquel joven de mirada lila, tu lo obsérvate sin decir nada -¿señorita "-"?

-¿Qué?... ah, si… no me pasa nada- respondiste -¿se te ofrece algo…?- trataste de recordar su nombre, pero no pudiste -¿pasa algo?

-No señorita- respondió –solo le traje esto- tomaste tú celular que habías olvidado en la mesa de la cafetería

-Ah!, ya veo- le ofreciste una sonrisa –muchas gracias- Jugueteaste con el celular entre tus manos mientras pensabas en decir algo mas o simplemente alejarte de ahí para poder seguir con tu camino.

-¿Va a algún lado en especial señorita "-"?- te pregunto

-Voy a la parada del autobús- respondiste mientras guardabas tu celular en tu pantalón

-¿Me permitiría acompañarla?- le miraste fijamente sin poder decir alguna palabra, pensando detenidamente aquella proposición -¿señorita?

-Claro- respondiste –si no es mucha molestia para ti

-Por supuesto que no- te respondió de inmediato -¿vamos?- ofreciéndote su brazo el cual aceptaste dudosamente

-Si… bueno….- fuiste lo único que pudiste responder

**.**

**.**

**.**

De nuevo sentiste aquellas miradas de las jóvenes sobre ti, murmurando y observando a tu acompañante. Desviaste un poco la mirada, aquel joven se encontraba serio, parecía sumido entre sus propios pensamientos. Tropeaste ligeramente con un pequeño bache que había en la banqueta lo cual hizo que perdieras un poco el equilibro

-Tenga cuidado mi señora- te advirtió

-Gracias Mü- respondiste

-Recordó mi nombre- te comento con una sonrisa, los colores subieron ligeramente a tu rostro

-Perdón- respondiste de inmediato mientras reanudaban su camino –no soy muy buena recordando los nombres de las personas

-La entiendo mi señora, pierda cuidado- te respondió -¿estamos cerca?

-Si, solo faltan dos cuadras mas y llegaremos- respondiste tranquilamente –te aviso que mi autobús tarda a veces casi una hora en pasar

-Entonces tendré mas tiempo para poder tener una platica con usted- te respondió tranquilamente

-Si tú lo dices- respondiste observando el suelo

Llegaron a la parada la cual se encontraba casi vacía, ambos tomaron asiento y se quedaron en un profundo silencio, al menos muy incomodo para ti. Desviabas la vista hacia una pequeña tiendita que se encontraba frente a la parada, miraste después hacia la calle en donde se encontraban algunas palomas que se encontraban buscando algo de comida. Buscaste entre las bolsas de tu chaquetilla de donde sacaste un pequeño pedazo de pan que habías traído del buffet al que habías ido con tus amigas. Lo despedazaste y comenzaste a arrojarlo hacia las aves que de inmediato se amontonaron para comer.

-Lo malo de alimentar a una paloma es que las otras ven y se amontonan alrededor- comentase a Mü quien solo se dedicaba a observarte

-Es normal, si hay alguien que les facilite la comida se amontonaran para poder recibir lo mas que quieran- te respondió

-Voy a la tienda- anunciaste

-¿Desea que la acompañe?- te pregunto de inmediato

-No- respondiste de inmediato –voy y vengo

-La espero aquí señorita- te comento

Sentiste que esa respuesta fue una advertencia, contaba con que volverías y no tratarías de escapar de su presencia. Entraste a la tienda y desde la ventana pudiste observar a Mü, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, parecía estar muy concentrado, pues las dos chicas que habían llegado se encontraban siendo ignoradas por el joven. Tomaste una bolsa que contenía dos piezas de pan y pagaste.

-¿Quieres?- ofreciste un refresco en lata al joven que en cuanto sintió tu presencia abrió sus ojos para observarte con una cálida sonrisa

-Gracias- la tomo para después ponerse de pie –tome asiento

-Claro- respondiste. De inmediato comenzaste a despedazar el pan en pequeñas migajas para arrojarlas a las palomas.

El silencio de nuevo invadió el espacio entre ambos. Te entretenías alimentando a las aves mientras que tu acompañante solo se mantenía a tu lado sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, sin tratar de hacerte platica. Después de una larga espera divisaste que el autobús amarillo algo maltratado se acercaba a donde estabas. Te pusiste de pie mientras que Mü volvía a prestarte la atención debida.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado- hablaste para llamar su atención –no era necesario pero de cualquier manera te lo agradezco

-Para mi fue un placer haberme dejado que la acompañara- comento

-Bueno…- observaste que el camión se comenzaba a bajar las personas y las que se encontraban ahí comenzaron a subir -… ya me voy. Gracias de nuevo

Lo pensaste unos segundos y optaste por despedirte de Mü besándolo amablemente en la mejilla, tal y como hacías con todos tus amigos. Mü se quedo estático y aprovechaste ese momento para subir al autobús y tomar asiento en el ultimo asiento que para tu suerte se encontraba aun vacío. Abriste de inmediato la ventana mientras comenzabas a buscar tus audífonos para conectarlos de nuevo a tu celular. El camión avanzo y te despediste de nuevo de Mü agitando tu mano, él te regreso el gesto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ 2 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Te encontrabas guardando todas tus cosas en la mochila, había pasado ya tres días desde que te habías encontrado con aquellas personas. Ya no habías vuelto a saber de ellos y la sensación de que alguien te estuviera siguiendo había desaparecido. Te quitaste la bata doblándola cuidadosamente para guardarla adentro de una pequeña bolsa.

-¿Cómo te fue el fin de semana "-"?- te pregunto Leonel el joven de ojos tan azules como el cielo y cabello rubio

-Eso se pregunta el lunes Leonel, no a mitad de semana- le respondiste mientras comenzabas a caminar fuera del salón de clases

-No había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo, las guardias me tienen muy ocupado

-Deberías de cambiarlas- respondiste mientras bajabas las escaleras de la universidad

-En cambio tu deberías de trabajar en esa oficina.

-Trabajo de lunes a viernes…. Tengo los dos fines de semana libres- te defendiste –Que linda- te respondió irónicamente -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Cómo?- preguntaste al no entender su pregunta

-¿Ya tienes con quien ir al baile de fin de curso?

-No voy a ir- respondiste de inmediato

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso nadie te ha invitado?

-No es eso- aceleraste el paso para dejarlo atrás –solo que no me gusta perder el tiempo en esas cosas, ademas…- detuviste tu andar –no me gustan los vestidos

-Anda… - te detuvo –ven conmigo al baile

-¿Es pregunta o una orden?- preguntaste sarcásticamente –ya te dije que no voy a ir. Invita a otra chica, anda… ve y busca una en tu harem

Cuando volteaste ya no encontraste a Leonel. Suspiraste y continuaste caminado. Palpaste tu rostro, lo sentías algo tibio. Estabas enamorada de Leonel desde el momento en que comenzaste a notar su presencia en el salón de clases. No eras una de sus amigas mas cercanas y eso al principio te ponía mal, con el tiempo y sin saber el porque, poco a poco te fuiste acercando a él.

En ocasiones te preguntabas si él se daba cuenta de lo que tú sentías, pues cada favor que te pedía lo hacías sin pensarlo dos veces.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apenas llegaste a la biblioteca de la universidad arrojaste la mochila y tu bolsa con la bata a una silla para apartar un cubículo. Te encaminaste y buscaste entre todos los títulos buscando algo que respondiera a tus dudas. Los demás estudiantes que se encontraban ahí desviaban la vista de vez en cuando hacia a ti. Pronto tu cubículo se encontró con varios libros de mitología y historia.

Colocaste el celular para verificar la hora. Comenzaste a hojear el libro que parecía mucho más delgado. Comenzaste a leer una biografía que había de Athena mientras comenzabas a tomar notas en una pequeña libreta que recién habías comprado.

Buscaste y búscate, devorando cada libro, haciendo notas y mirando de vez en cuando al reloj. Pero por mas que buscaste no encontraste algún indicio de que Athena hubiera tenido guerreros que hubieran luchado por ella. Ningún hecho documentado de que hubieran existido guerreros que se hubieran conocido como súper humanos, a lo mucho Hércules o Perseo. Pero de ellos lo único que sabias era que pertenecía a la imaginación de algún antiguo griego que había escrito de ellos.

La Illiada y la Odisea fueron dos libros que devoraste en cuestión de una hora, haberlos leído anteriormente había ayudado, pues saltabas las partes que en verdad no te servían de mucho, pero aun así no habían podido encontrar algo que te ayudara a creer en aquellas personas. Suspiraste. No era que en verdad creyeras, pero anhelabas que algo así hubiera sido digno de haber sucedido.

-Así que aquí estas- te susurro una voz que provoco que te asustaras, ahogaste el grito para no molestar a las personas que se encontraban ahí

-¡¿Qué esta haciendo aquí Martha?! – preguntaste en susurro algo molesta

-Pues buscándote- respondió manteniendo el volumen de su voz- vamos afuera, este lugar me estresa

La seguiste mientas dejabas los libros en un carrito. La bibliotecaria se encargaría después de acomodarlos. Miraste tu celular, te diste cuenta de que te habías pasado de la hora que te habías marcado.

-¿Hoy no vas a ir a ensayar?- te pregunto ya estando fuera del edificio

-Si, solo que me tome mucho mas tiempo- respondiste mientras comenzaban a caminar rumbo de nuevo a la universidad

-Por eso siempre te decimos que no leas cuando estas aquí- te recrimino –te clavas demasiado que hasta olvidas que tienes cosas que hacer

-Al fin y al cabo….

-Nada de al fin y al cabo- te interrumpió –"-" sabes que contamos contigo, no podemos hacer la presentación sin ti

-Si pueden, que no quieren es otra cosa- respondiste mientras atravesaban las puertas de un pequeño gimnasio que se encontraba ocupado solo por otras cinco chicas.

-Hasta que llegas "—" solo faltabas tu- te llamo Mayra –acabos de escoger el ultimo tema que vamos a bailar

-La ultima vez que dijiste ultimo tema ya llevábamos 7 coreografías distintas, cuando solo dijiste que haríamos una sola coreografía

-Si, pero sabes que nos aman- te respondió mientras comenzaba a dar saltos de alegría, suspiraste… no sabias de donde era que sacaba tanta energía

-¿Ahora cual fue la que agregaste?- preguntaste mientras te dirigías a una pequeña cortina que ellas mismas habían improvisado

-Simarik- respondió orgullosa

-Mayra…. Se supone que somos bailarinas árabes- comentaste mientras te colocabas un pants gris

-Si

-¿Qué no se supone que Simarik la canta Tarkan?- volviste a preguntar

-¿Y eso que?

-¿Como vamos a bailar una canción turca como si fuera árabe?- respondiste mientras salias de detrás de las cortinas

-Como siempre lo hacemos "-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Preferiste callar y dar por terminada la platica. Sabias que ya era demasiado con estar en ese club improvisado que habían fundado Mayra y Martha, así que tener un debate acerca de si la canción era no era la adecuada no era algo que te pareciera algo atractivo como para pasar el tiempo.

Lo único bueno que le veías a la practica de la danza tipo árabe era el haberte deshecho de alguno kilos extras, aunque aun te faltaba unos mas, pero algo era algo.

Pasar el tiempo en el club de danza era algo que disfrutabas mucho, aunque no sabias para que. Al principio lo practicabas para cuando llegara el tiempo de tener novio tendrías una buena figura. También pensabas en un buen regalo en la noche de bodas para el día que te casaras, pero desde esos pensamientos habían pasado 5 años y seguías siendo virgen hasta de los labios. Pues ni siquiera habías podido dar tu primer beso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ 3 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Estiraste tus brazos, las dos de la mañana se encontraba marcada en el reloj que se encontraba anclado en la pared de tu habitación. Volviste a comenzar a teclear en tu computadora, el viento que se colaba en tu ventana se había vuelto un poco mas fuerte, las hojas en tu cama comenzaron a esparcirse sobre esta. Optaste por oprimir el botón de Guardar como… en la pantalla.

-Genial- susurraste cuando te viste sorprendida por el fallo de electricidad -¿Por qué en este preciso momento se tuvo que haber ido la luz?- te preguntaste

Te pusiste de pie y comenzaste a buscar la laptop, forzarte la vista lo mas que pudiste, la oscuridad era demasiado para tus ojos. Siempre se te había hecho muy fácil manejarte en esas situaciones, pues ver en la oscuridad era algo sencillo para ti, pero en esta ocasión, era una oscuridad casi impenetrable.

El sonido de unos pasos se escuchó fuera de tu habitación. Llamaste a tu mamá, pero no obtuviste respuesta alguna, comenzaste a caminar para llegar a la puerta pero te golpeaste el dedo pequeño del pie derecho, ahogaste una maldición y te agachaste para masajear el pequeño dedo. Secaste una lágrima que había escapado de uno de tus ojos. Te erguiste y comenzaste a palpar la cama para ir tomando distancia, optaste por arrastrar los pies para no volver a tener un accidente.

Volviste a llamar a tu mamá y al no obtener respuesta llamaste a tu papá, las únicas dos personas que se levantaban en las madrugadas. Palpaste la puerta hasta que diste con la perilla, la giraste lentamente y abriste la puerta dejando solo una pequeña abertura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por más que intentaste ver algo, no pudiste. La oscuridad invadía por completo el lugar. Tomaste un respiro y te agachaste hasta el suelo para comenzar a gatear por el piso. Los pasos aun resonaban por todo el lugar, intentaste ir a la habitación de tu mamá pero optaste por mejor asomarte por la ventana. Comenzaste a gatear y al cabo de unos segundos tu cabeza topo con la pata de la silla, reanudaste tu camino hacia la sala para poder llegar a tu objetivo: la ventana.

Volviste a topar ahora con el sillón individual, dejaste eso de lado para por fin llegar a la ventana. Te pusiste de pie muy lentamente y corriste la cortina. Pero al igual que el interior de tu casa el exterior se encontraba invadido por la espesura de la oscuridad.

-Demonios- susurraste –no se me nada

-¿Asustada princesa?- escuchaste un susurro que provoco un escalofrió que recorrió toda tu columna -¿acaso no iba a salir?- escuchaste de nuevo aquel susurro que no sabias de donde provenía

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Escuchaste la risa de aquella persona que se encontraba cerca de ti pero a la vez tan lejos. Una tenebrosa caricia recorrió el contorno de tu brazo, no pudiste hacer nada más que quedarte estática. Sentiste como esa mano tomo un mechón de tus cabellos para luego dejarlo libre. Sabían que se encontraba a tu lado, sentías el calor de su cuerpo y escuchar su respiración.

Abriste la puerta de la entrada de tu casa en el momento en que sentiste que aquella presencia se había alejado de ti. Saliste de tu casa muy cuidadosamente dejando libre la puerta, mas el sonido de que haya azotado nunca llego a tus oídos, logrando que tu ansiedad aumentara. Caminaste unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante.

Bajaste hacia la calle con mucho cuidado, caminado en línea recta; mas por instinto que por buscar el camino. Sabias que era cuestión de menos de un minuto llegar a la avenida. Cesaste tus pasos, de nuevo sentiste aquel escalofrió en tu cuerpo, miraste hacia atrás de ti, sabías de antemano que no podrías ver nada debido a la oscuridad, pero tu instinto te ordenaba mirar.

Poco a poco, un pequeño punto de luz rosa se podía observar muy lejos de donde te encontrabas, pero en lo que menos lo pensaste ese punto se convirtió en una esfera de luz, abriste los ojos debido a la sorpresa o tal vez al miedo, en ese momento no lo sabias, lo único que cruzo por tu mente era el hecho de quitarte de ahí.

Te hiciste a un lado cayendo en el suelo frio, en tus manos se incrustaron algunas piedrecillas, apenas y habías salvado tu vida. Sin pensarlo dos veces te pusiste de pie y comenzaste a correr, ya no te importaba si las piedras se incrustaban en tus descalzos pies y hasta te habías olvidado que solo llevabas puesta una larga camiseta negra holgada, tus cabellos se enredaban en tu rostro o al menos eso era lo que sentías.

Mirabas cada que podías detrás de ti, alguno que otro rayo de color rosado se dirigía hacia ti, pero cada uno de estos solo pasaban a tu lado, iluminado tu camino, aquella persona que se había adentrado a tu casa aun te perseguía, lo único que escuchabas era su risa. De pronto escuchaste un sonido, era como si hubieran desprendido una cinta adhesiva de un solo golpe, logrando que se escuchara ese sonido, pero en cambio lo único que sentiste fue que algo se enredo en una de tus piernas, esa tela jalo de ti logrando que cayeras al suelo.

El fuerte golpe logro que lo que fuera que estuviera en el suelo se incrustara dentro de uno de tus brazos, pues el ardor que sentías era muy fuerte, poco a poco eras arrastrada hacia aquella oscuridad, deseaste gritar pero no salió alguna palabra de tus labios.

Un chasquido logro que las luces de las calles se encendieran. Frente a ti se encontraba un hombre maduro, de cabellos oscuros, ojos de un impresionante color carmín, lo cual logro que tu miedo incrementara. A pesar de que te encontrabas aterrada no pudiste pasar por alto el como vestía.

Un peto en su pecho y unas hombreras anchas. Ademas de un casco muy gastado o eso pensabas. Unas rodilleras y un par de guantes. Lo que te había hecho caer era una cadena que sostenía entre sus manos, la mano izquierda abandono la cadena y viajo a su espalda, de donde saco una daga.

-Ultimas palabras- anuncio mientras observabas su cínica sonrisa.

-Yo….- susurraste pero tu atacante no logro escucharte

Cerraste los ojos, con solo una duda en tu mente… ¿Por qué tú?

Que te era lo que habías hecho para que la persona que se encontraba frente a ti quisiera acabar con tu vida. Abriste de nuevo los ojos, querías ver, sabias lo que te esperaba, ya te habías hecho la idea de verle jugar con aquella arma, la cual rozo tu brazo abriendo una fina herida de la apenas y había dejado salir un pequeño hilo de color rojo carmesí. Mientras que aquel hombre reía sin parar. Lo mas extraño era que a pesar de estar aterrada te sentías muy tranquila.

Apenas lograste escuchar algunos sonidos, algo se había incrustado en el cuerpo de aquella persona, unas pequeñas luces de color rojo, aquel hombre se arrodillo debido al dolor que en ese momento sentía.

-Se puede saber…. ¿Cómo es que pensaste que podías dañar a mi señora sin atenerte a las consecuencias?- escuchaste una voz muy familiar para ti

-Milo- susurraste lo suficientemente alto para que él te escuchara

-No se preocupe Athena- te respondió regalándote una de sus sonrisas –ahora que estamos aquí ya nadie podrá lastimarla

-¿Estamos?- volviste a preguntar en susurro

-Le dije ante señora….- escuchaste una voz diferente, miraste a tu lado derecho. En la barda de la casa se encontraba apoyado muy tranquilamente Camus con sus brazos sobre su pecho –estamos aquí para cuidar de usted

-¿Le ayudo?- te pregunto Mü quien te ofrecía su mano para poder ponerte de pie, trataste de sonreír pero no pudiste, solo le tendiste la mano

-Gracias- respondiste dándote cuenta de que aun estabas asustada

-Venga conmigo por favor- te pidió de nuevo Mü mientras colocaba encima de ti una chaqueta color chocolate sobre tus hombros y te alejaba de ahí –encárgate del resto Milo y no le des problemas a Camus

-¡Yo nunca le doy problemas a Camus!- grito molesto –ya verán cuando esto termine- murmuro para si mismo

Apenas podías caminar, las piernas te temblaban, las sentías de gelatina. Si no fuera porque Mü se encontraba a tu lado ya hubieras caído de nuevo al suelo.

-¡Nunca!- escuchaste que grito aquel hombre que te había hecho pasar unos minutos de lo peor

-Señorita "-"…. ¿le pasa algo?- te pregunto Mü pues habías cesado el paso, dirigiste la mirada hacia donde antes estabas

-¿Qué le van a hacer?- preguntaste al observar como Milo y Camus se encontraban con aquel hombre

-¡Dilo!- escuchaste que exigió Milo

-Señorita, por favor…- te rogo Mü pero hiciste caso omiso.

Una fuerte opresión surgió en tu pecho, al punto de hacer jadear fuertemente en busca de aire, pues sentías que no tenías el suficiente oxigeno. Pusiste detallada atención en la mano derecha de Milo, pues la mantenía un poco mas elevada, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía de la armadura o de la camisa a aquel hombre, aunque eso en verdad no te importaba mucho.

Una luz roja comenzó a destellar de la mano de Milo, haciéndote recordar lo que hace unos momentos había ocurrido.

-¡Detente!- gritaste con todas tus fuerzas deteniendo lo que Milo hubiese hecho

Las miradas recayeron sobre ti, Milo soltó a aquel hombre que no tardo nada en desaparecer de ese sitio. Los dos jóvenes restantes se acercaron hacia ti mientras tratabas de controlar los latidos de tu corazón. Ambos se veían imponentes, ademas de enojados, lo cual hacia de nuevo que tu temor aumentara.

De pronto te diste cuenta de que Milo y Camus ademas de Mü se habían arrodillado ante ti, no supiste como reaccionar. Solo te quedaste de pie mientras los tres recitaban en voz alta y con la mirada fija en el suelo…

-Perdónenos por haberla puesto en peligro diosa Athena


	3. Bienvenida al Santuario

Abriste los ojos pesadamente, a tu alrededor solo había una profunda oscuridad, te encontrabas rodeada de lagunas de fuego liquido, el calor que sentías era insoportable, tu mirada se encontraba borrosa, cuando lograste enfocar tu vista pudiste darte cuenta de que no te encontrabas sola. Intentaste moverte pero te fue imposible, te encontrabas amarrada ¿Qué eran? ¿Cadenas? ¿Alguna soga? No lo sabias con exactitud, solo sabias que morías por moverte un poco.

Notaste que tus largos cabellos se mantenían pegados a tu rostro por el sudor que resbalaba hasta el cuello, te sentías cansada y con pocas fuerzas.

Esa persona se acerco a donde te encontrabas, acaricio tu mejilla con el dorso de su mano, viste su sonrisa, burlona… llena de prepotencia; no supiste el porque, solo sabes que te lleno de coraje y de ira. De pronto escuchaste unos ligeros golpeteos, algo estrellándose, debían de ser lo suficiente fuertes para que fueras capaz de escucharlos. Sentiste como tomo tu barbilla fuertemente para hacerte levantar el rostro, sus labios se acercaban lentamente los tuyos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Te miraste fijamente al espejo, algunas ligeras ojeras, apenas perceptibles se comenzaban a asomar por debajo de tus ojos. Tenias ya algunos días soñando el mismo sueño, noche tras noche. Apoyaste las manos sobre el tocador y comenzaste de nuevo a recordar el incidente que habías tenido hacia dos semanas atrás, lo que mas te preocupaba había sido la platica que habías tenido con ellos después de que te habían ayudado y te habían escoltado de nuevo a tu hogar….

_-Ay- escapo de tus labios al sentir como un fragmento de un vidrio perteneciente a una botella que había sido quebrada era retirado de tu brazo izquierdo_

_-Lo siento mucho, mi intención no era lastimarla- se disculpo de inmediato Mü mientras comenzaba a limpiar la poca sangre que salía de la herida_

_-No pasa nada- mentiste –solo me tomaste desprevenida._

_-Termine- escuchaste hablar de nuevo a Mü, observando como había colocado una venda limpia en tu herida_

_-Gracias- susurraste mientras fijabas la mirada en el suelo._

_La luz de tu casa había regresado y te encontrabas en la calle. Sentada en la banqueta mientras tratabas de entender todo lo que había ocurrido_

_-Eso seguirá pasando, como le dijimos antes… será mucho mas sencillo protegerla en el Santuario- respondió Camus a tu duda no expuesta, lo miraste pidiendo una explicación._

_-Es porque es la rencarnación de Athena- en esta ocasión te respondió Milo –el que vino a molestarla es un simple peón que escapo. Pero pronto vendrán los verdaderos problemas._

_-Señorita Athena- te llamo Mü quien se encontraba sentado a tu lado –por favor, venga con nosotros al Santuario_

_-Es que ya se los dije….- respondiste mientras mirabas el concreto de la calle –yo no soy Athena… no creo que sea por eso que esa persona vino a tratar de matarme… solo.._

_-Entonces deme una sola razón de lo que pudo haber traído a ese peón hasta aquí para tomar su vida- te exigió Milo cuando te interrumpió._

_Pensaste en todas y cada una de las posibilidades de el porque ese hombre había aparecido frente a ti y la razón por la que deseaba acabar con tu vida, pero no encontrabas una razón buena, es mas… ni siquiera lo habías visto en tu vida. _

_Suspiraste y tocaste deliberadamente la herida en tu brazo._

_-Lo ve…. No sabe porque- te respondió Milo –Pero yo si… y eso es porque usted es Athena, la diosa que protege el mundo._

_-Pero…._

_-Milo por favor, respeta a la señorita- te interrumpió Camus y se dirigió a ti –por mas que usted busque una explicación a esto no habrá ninguna._

_-¡Pero…! Pero…. Es…. Imposible- tus palabras perdieron la fuerza, te pusiste de pie y comenzaste a caminar con dirección hacia tu hogar, te detuviste a mitad de camino y regresaste con ellos –Esta bien… supongan que les creo…_

_-No podemos hacer eso- respondió seriamente Milo –no es suficiente con que lo suponga. Tiene que creerlo._

_-¿Hay alguna prueba concreta que me diga que soy la persona que buscan?- preguntaste seriamente mientras tratabas de tomar el control –Menciónenme una sola prueba concreta _

_-Bueno…. Sabemos solo lo que nos dijeron- murmuro Milo en voz baja, notaste que se encontraba dudoso _

_-Lo ven- respondiste –solo los mandaron a ciegas y encontraron a la primera persona con las características que vieron_

_-Nos lo indicaron que es muy diferente- intervino Camus, sentiste que la poca seguridad que habías conseguido estaba por desaparecer, pues este hombre aun permanecía sereno _

_-¿Cómo?- preguntaste_

_-Por el Cosmos- te respondió, solo lo observaste seriamente esperando a que continuara con su explicación –no todas las personas poseen un Cosmos como el suyo Athena- te respondió –a pesar de que aun no ha sido entrenada para poder usarlo, posee una energía muy perceptible_

_-Aja…- fue lo único que pudiste decir mientras tratabas de entender las palabras que había dicho Camus _

_-Creo que no te entendió- escuchaste que Milo le murmuro a Camus _

_-Si nos acompaña al Santuario podrá encontrarse con la persona que nos envió y él mismo será capaz de darle las respuestas que usted desea- escuchaste que te dijo Mü _

_-¿Y que me secuestren y me vendan al mercado negro?- preguntaste irónicamente mientras dejabas salir un bufido –Claro que no. De aquí no me muevo_

_-¡¿Por qué no entiende que la queremos proteger?!- te pregunto exasperado Milo mientras comenzaba a caminar en círculos _

_-Menos voy a ir si voy con el mas raro de todos- murmuraste_

_-¡¿Qué?!- te respondió Milo ofendido_

_-Cálmate Milo- le ordeno Camus, tu solo los miraste fijamente_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Estuviste discutiendo con los tres jóvenes, colocando todos los pros y contra de ir con esas personas que apenas habías conocido. No podías ir de viaje con tres personas que conocías hacia unos días, los cuales te habían estado contando una historia de hadas desde el momento en que se habían conocido. Aunque también estabas analizando lo que te había pasado ahora, horas atrás._

_Ellos te habían salvado y casi mataban al pobre hombre que te había lastimando, no podían ser tan malos, o al menos tratabas de tranquilizarte con ese pensamiento._

_-Esta bien, iré con ustedes- respondiste después de fijarte que ya habías estado fuera de tu casa durante horas_

_-Gracias señorita- te respondió Camus_

_-Nosotros la cuidaremos con nuestra vida- completo Mü_

_-Con una condición- completaste tu frase_

_-Ya sabia que había sido muy fácil- escuchaste a Milo, viste como los otros dos lo observaron acusadoramente -¿ahora que? ¿Qué dije?_

_-Cállate Milo- escuchaste que ordeno Camus_

_-¿Cuál es su condición señorita?- te pregunto Mü _

_-Dentro de dos semanas habrá un evento_

_-¿Qué evento?- te pregunto molesto Milo_

_-No te metas Milo- reprendió Camus, tu optaste por mantenerte al margen y continuar con lo que ibas a decir_

_-El fin de curso. Aun no me voy a graduar, pero tengo que estar presente. Solo eso… ademas…- agregaste antes de ser interrumpida –tengo que terminar la quincena para que pueda recibir mi pago del trabajo completo_

_-Dos semanas es mucho tiempo- murmuro Milo quien mejor opto por sentarse en la banqueta _

_-Lo prometo, ademas…- pensaste muy bien lo que ibas a decir, sentiste la mirada de los jóvenes –Nada… solo tengo que pedir un poco de tiempo y después iré_

_-¿Esta segura?- te pregunto Milo_

_-Segura- respondiste –bueno… tengo que entrar para dormir un poco… mañana tengo escuela._

_-Claro señora- te respondió Camus mientras hacia una reverencia al igual que Mü_

_-Bueno… nos vemos_

_Te despediste para caminar de inmediato al interior de tu casa y cerrar la puerta con llave. Caminaste lentamente, la luz de la calle se colaba por la ventana de tu sala, era sencillo ver y caminar hacia tu habitación. Te dejaste caer sobre tu colchón y te tapaste de inmediato con tu cobija, cerrando los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño al menos por unas horas._

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ 2 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Subiste al autobús que te llevaría al trabajo dado que ese dia no habías tenido clases, pues en la noche seria el gran evento en el cual, al finalizar, tendrías que irte con ellos y todo por dos razones….

Saben donde vives y serian capaces de ir por ti y llevarte aunque sea arrastrando, sobre todo ese Milo.

Les habías prometido que lo harías, la mala manía que tenias de prometer y cumplir al pie de la letra.

Miraste el reloj, apenas marcaban las 2:20 de la tarde, así que decidiste bajarte unas manzanas retiradas de tu trabajo para poder caminar tranquilamente y poder tener en claro tu mente. Miraste hacia el cielo, se encontraba nublado y amenazaba con llover en cualquier momento, te gustaba mucho ese tipo de clima y pensar que tal vez seria la ultima vez que lo verías. Suspiraste.

Te habías estado montando toda clase de películas en tu mente, desde la típica en la que te van a dormir con cloroformo y despertar amarrada a punto de que tus órganos sean vendidos a un mercado negro…. Otra en la que se te secuestraban y le pedían una fortuna a tu familia…. La otra en la que tus conocimientos de defensa personal, llamada karate salían a relucir y les ponías una golpiza ademas de que te suplicaban piedad… y la otra, en donde te observabas ataviada con un enorme y esponjoso vestido rojo con holanes blancos, una corono en el centro de tu cabeza y cientos de joyas, digna diosa y estos tres tipos a tus pies

Suspiraste de nuevo, todas y cada una de las escenas que había en tu cabeza había sido creado por todas las películas y libros que habías estado leyendo desde que tenias 14 años. Te detuviste un momento para entrar al cajero automático, insertaste la tarjeta y tecleaste tus 4 dígitos, corroboraste que el sueldo ya hubiera sido depositado. Miraste la libreta que siempre cargabas y la abriste, tu cuenta de hace quince días se encontraba en 7860, consultaste tu saldo y ahí se encontraba…. **Saldo disponible: 10,350**

Saliste muy feliz, sin retirar nada mas que 500 pesos. No era que fueras tacaña pero estabas juntado la cantidad suficiente para poder comprar un auto y dejar de andar batallando tomando el autobús y en algunas ocasiones el metro subterráneo. Guardaste el dinero en la cartera y afianzaste mas tu mochila que únicamente contenía tu lonche y alguna que otra cosa que habías echado antes de salir de tu casa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Llegaste como siempre saludando a todas las personas que conocías, le diste las buenas tardes al guardia que atendía la recepción del lugar. Conversaste un momento con él acerca del clima y que te habías salvado por unos minutos de que la lluvia te agarrara en pleno camino. Te recomendó que subieras al comedor a hacer tiempo el lugar de quedarte en la calle.

Subiste las escaleras para entrar a tu lugar de trabajo. Un trabajo en donde solo te dedicabas a agendar citas y no hacer nada mas aparte de platicar con tus compañeros de trabajo. Te sorprendiste la facilidad con la que te entendiste con ellos.

Luis era un chico demasiado maduro para su edad, pero te llevabas muy bien con él porque fue el que te enseño a como tomar las llamadas y como agendar las citas. Siempre te gusto verle puestos los pequeños aretes de piedra a sus orejas, lo hacia lucir muy bien. Por su parte Alex era un chico un tanto escandaloso, pero que siempre te daba muestras de afecto, los abrazos y besos en la mejilla no te faltaban desde que habías ingresado a ese sitio. Jesus era un poco mas grande que ustedes, pero en él encontrabas el apoyo y te sentías protegida cuando aquellos dos se pasaban de empalagosos. Después venían Nati y Angeles, dos chicas con las que tener una conversación normal era de lo mas relajante, aunque en algunas ocasiones solo te dedicabas a escucharlas, ya que en el tema del amor y noviazgo eras una completa desconocida.

Tomaste asiento y empezaste a agendar las citas, siendo ese, tal vez el ultimo dia en que trabajarías y tendrías comunicación con ellos. Aunque muy en el fondo no deseabas dejarlos, pero ya no sabias que era lo que la vida y el destino te tenían preparada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Te pasa algo "-"?- te pregunto Jesús

-No- respondistes –solo que me da mucho gusto haberlos conocido y que me hayan tratado tan bien desde el primer dia en que llegue aquí

-¿Ya no vas a trabajar con nosotros?- te pregunto Alex mientras te abrazaba con fuerza –yo no quiero que nos dejes "-"

-Claro que no los voy a dejar- respondiste, aunque dentro de ti sabias que era una vil mentira, pues sabias que esta era la despedida –Solo que tenia muchas ganas de decírselos

-¿Entonces porque parece que quieres llorar?- en esta ocasión quien te cuestiono fue Luis, te miraba fijamente -¿nos vas a dejar?

-Ya les dije que no Luis- volviste a mentir mientras te abrazaba muy fuerte -¿Luis?

-Sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea…. ¿verdad?- tu solo asentiste mientras sentías que ya no podías contener las lagrimas

-Déjalos "-", ya sabes que son unos sentimentales- intervino Nati mientras te quitaba de encima a Luis -¿siempre si vamos a ir al cine mañana verdad?

-Claro- volviste a mentir, con cada mentira sentías que el corazón se apretaba contra tu pecho –recuerda que a mi me toca poner la mitad de las entradas

-Claro y nosotros pagamos lo mas caro- intervino Jesús –Siempre lo mas caro son las palomitas y el refresco

-No se quejen, son hombres…. Deberían de pagarnos todo a nosotras- comento Ángeles mientras provocaba la risa de todos

-Bueno chicos, los veo mañana- te comenzaste a despedir, sabiendo que seria para siempre –Apenas voy a llegar con tiempo a la escuela. Provecho a la hora de la comida

-Anda "-" te vas con cuidado- te dijeron Luis y Alex.

Bajar las escaleras fue lo mas difícil que hiciste. Te despediste del guardia y comenzaste a caminar por el camino que te llevaría a tomar el metro, aprovechaste que las escaleras se encontraban desiertas y oscuras, dejaste que un par de lagrimas rodaran por tus mejillas mientras te apoyabas en la pared.

Llegaste a la escuela y lo primero que hiciste fue dirigirte hacia el baño para poder lavar tu rostro con agua y tratar de despejarte un poco. Te viste por ultima vez y saliste de ahí. Te cambiaste de ropas y te fuiste al encuentro con tus amigas de la universidad.

-Anda "-", no seas así… solo por esta vez- te trato de convencer Ivonne

-Ya te dije que no- respondiste –no me puedo quedar a la fiesta porque ya tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer que es mas importante que quedarte y tener la posibilidad de tener un novio?- te insistió –anda, no seas así de mala

-Ya te dije que no Ivonne- volviste a responder –ya te dije que tengo algo que hacer, ademas a mi no me interesa tener novio

-Siempre dices lo mismo- dijo Ivonne dándose por vencida

No era tu intención portarte así con ella, pero al menos era verdad. Aunque la verdadera verdad era que no sabias en que momento se iban a presentar aquellas personas, pero muy dentro de ti rogabas que se les hubiera olvidado aquella idean fantasiosa y hubieran encontrado a otra ingenua.

Trataste de olvidar eso por unas horas, tratando de enfocarte en toda la fiesta que estaba a punto de comenzar. Tenias que admitirlo, te estabas divirtiendo, pero al igual que cenicienta…. La hora había llegado

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Te escabulliste a escondidas, mirando por todos lados para no ser sorprendida por tus amigas que insistían demasiado en que te quedaras. Sujetaste mas fuerte tu mochila mientras comenzabas a caminar a paso acelerado por el patio de la universidad, la noche ya se había asomado desde hacia 2 horas atrás.

Caminaste entre las calles, maldijiste tu suerte ya que las farolas seguían sin funcionar, recordaste la petición que firmaste para que el camino fuese iluminado pero tal parecía que no había sido suficiente. Sentías una opresión fuerte en tu pecho, la respiración se volvió agitada, mirabas para todos lados, algo paranoica y te detuviste en el centro del parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de tu universidad.

Dejaste salir un grito de terror en el momento en que sentiste una mano posarse sobre tu hombro. Te dejaste caer en el suelo y te abrazaste a ti misma.

-¿Se encuentra bien Athena?- escuchaste que te preguntaron de manera preocupante, alzaste la mirada lentamente para toparte con unos ojos que permanecían esperando tu respuesta

-¿Camus?- susurraste al darte cuenta de quien había sido la persona que te había dado el buen susto

-¿La asuste señorita?- te pregunto mientras tratabas de recuperar el aliento

-¿Qué si la asustaste?- escuchaste que Milo llego a entrometerse –me hubieras dejado a mi, yo que soy mas lindo, mas guapo y mas sexy

-Milo- escuchaste que susurro Camus, sentías que el joven se estaba conteniendo

-Con esa cara tan fea que tienes- sentiste que la vida de Milo corría peligro, pero tal vez y solo tal vez, no le pasaría nada –hasta yo me hubiera desmayado, mira que voltear y ver una cara de ogro… yo comprendo a Athena, por eso grito

Lo siguiente que escuchaste fue un fuerte golpe que mando a Milo unos pasos hacia atrás. Camus te tendió su mano para ayudar a ponerte de pie, la cual algo dudosa aceptaste, estabas segura que apenas lo había tocado pero ya te había entrado dudas de la fuerza de aquel golpe. Comenzaron a caminar mientras mirabas atrás para ver que Milo aun se encontraba tratando de tomar aire

-¿Estará bien?- preguntaste algo temerosa

-No se preocupe señorita- te respondió –esta acostumbrado, solo fue una caricia

-¡Camus! ¡Maldito!- escuchaste que grito Milo

-Solo ignórelo, no le preste atención- te comento Camus de lo mas tranquilo, ignorando las amenazas de muerte de aquel joven que venia unos metros atrás.

Sonreiste un poco, la manera en la que estas dos personas se llevaban te parecía de lo mejor. Ibas tan metida en tus pensamientos que no te diste cuenta en el momento en que Camus te sonrió con solo ver tu apariencia relajada y divertida por el momento

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaste a Camus mientras detuviste el paso

-Bueno, vamos a….

-Athena- te llamo Milo, volteaste mas por inercia que por el nombre, lo ultimo que vistes fue cuando Milo chasqueo los dedos delante de ti y perdiste el conocimiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ 3 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

La cabeza te daba vueltas, los ojos los sentías pesados, entre abriste los ojos con mucho pesar. Escuchaste unas voces que se encontraban muy lejanas a pesar de que algo dentro de ti te decía que se encontraban frente a ti. Trataste de afinar tu oído para tratar de entender las palabras

-Eres un estúpido Milo- creíste escuchar la voz de Camus –debiste de ser mas delicado

-¡Iba a escapar! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!- escuchaste que reclamo Milo

-Hay maneras de tratar a las personas- escuchaste la voz de la única persona que te faltaba ver en esa noche… Mü –recuerda quien es la persona por la que hemos venido

-¡Pero si la vamos a llevar!- reclamo de nuevo Milo

-La estas secuestrando- corrigió Mü a su compañero

-¡¿Me estas llamando secuestrador?!- pregunto ofendido

-¿Entonces porque la desmayaste?- escuchaste que le pregunto Camus

-Pues eso fue… para… que…. ¡lo que importa es que la llevamos!

Escuchaste que Camus le seguía reclamando al igual que Mü, pero tu volviste a caer rendida a aquel poso negro. De nuevo al mundo de la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentiste que eras movida ligeramente del hombro. Trataste de abrir los ojos, pero sentías que los rayos del sol se habían instalado en tus parpados. El movimiento gentil siguió hasta que escuchaste una voz que te trajo a la realidad de golpe de una manera delicada y sublime…

-¡Ya llegamos! ¡Athena despierta! ¡ya es hora de ir al Santuario!- los gritos de Milo lograron despertaste de golpe, levantándote de inmediato. La velocidad con la que te despertaste y de manera inesperada logro que te golpearas con algo en la cabeza

-Milo…- escuchaste que susurro Camus -¿Por qué eres tan estúpido?

-Gracias por tu ayuda Milo- ahora el que respondió fue Mü, de una manera en la que te dio un escalofrió

-¿Esta bien señorita "-"?- te pregunto Camus mientras se acercaba hacia ti

-Si, gracias- respondiste mientras tratabas de mitigar el dolor del cabezazo que te habías dado contra Mü –oye… ¿estas bien?- le preguntaste

-Claro señorita- te respondió de inmediato –lamento que haya despertado de esa manera, no volverá a ocurrir –en ese momento te diste cuenta de que ambas miradas de los dos jóvenes se encontraban atravesando el cuerpo de Milo –pero hemos llegado y es mejor que comencemos a partir

-Esta un poco frio…- susurraste al sentir un aire algo fresco demasiado como para estar en pleno verano

-Es que…- viste que Mü estaba algo preocupado, miraste a Camus quien miraba a otro lado en el que no te encontraras con él. Milo solo se había quedado en la entrada de la puerta…

En ese momento reaccionaste. Miraste a tu alrededor y te diste cuenta de que te encontrabas en un cuarto que no era tuyo. Las paredes se encontraban algo amarillentas y en el piso había algunas almohadas aun tiradas ademas de una sabana. Miraste la cama en la que te encontrabas sentada, no era demasiado cómoda y la sentías algo gastada, ademas de la cobija con la que te encontrabas cubierta, algo gastada y con un olor a viejo.

Te levantaste y miraste por la ventana. El lugar que se mostro ante tus ojos se encontraba demasiado pintoresco para ti. Debajo de aquel edifico se encontraba un mercado donde se podía vender de todo o era algo que paso por tu mente, alguna que otra lona que te impedía ver lo que mas había. Construcciones de cemento algo ya gastadas. Abriste la ventana y te asomaste para ver un poco mejor.

A lo lejos, se podía observar algunas ruinas o eso era lo que te parecía ver, pero lo que mas te llamo la atención fue una estructura que se asemejaba a unas largas escaleras y en cada punta algunas casas ¿o serian templos? No pudiste saberlo desde ahí, pero en lo mas alto, donde se alzaba una colina se encontraba un enorme palacio y mas arriba de ese palacio parecía haber una estatua de algo o de alguien.

Pronto comenzaste a atar cabos, si ellos habían dicho que eras Athena, estaba algo fresco a pesar de ser verano, escuchabas algunas palabras que los comerciantes gritaban, un idioma que no entendías pero estabas mas que segura que no era ingles o francés.

-¿En donde estamos?- preguntaste a modo de susurro mientras les dabas la espalda a esos tres chicos

-Grecia- te respondió Mü temeroso de tu reacción

No dijiste nada, no te dignaste en voltearte para encararlos y reclamarles. Sentiste que los colores de tu rostro te dejaron, sentiste que tus piernas estaban a punto de perder su fuerza. Estabas en Grecia… a cientos de miles de kilómetros de tu hogar.

-¿Cómo es que llegue hasta aquí?- volviste a preguntar mientras tratabas de recordar en el momento en que habías llegado hasta ese lugar

-Bueno, señorita…- te trato de explicar Mü –lo que pasa es que…

-Milo la desmayo y es por eso que no se dio cuenta de que estuvo viajando con nosotros durante tres días- te explico Camus

-¡¿Me secuestraron?!- gritaste al saber por qué habías llegado hasta ahí -¡¿Se atrevieron a secuestrarme?!- caminaste furiosa contra Mü y Camus quien se mantenían unos pasos atrás

-No es que la hallamos secuestrado señora- te trato de explicar Camus mientras se escudaba detrás de Mü –es culpa de Milo- te indico de inmediato al culpable de tu situación, lo miraste y sentiste que Milo se puso rígido

-Bueno… solo es… no es como lo esta imaginando- se trato de excusar, trato de escapar pero el pobre se había topado con pared

-¿Entonces?- le preguntaste lo mas amenazante que pudiste

-Es que… si no la hubiera desmayado se hubiera escapado y entonces… como le digo, no es que me guste mucho, pero no quería jugar al corre que te atrapo

-¿Y no se te ocurrió mejor manera que secuestrarme?- volviste a preguntar

-Bueno, no es algo así como secuestro, es algo así como… que la trajimos de una forma en la que no deseaba venir pero que era necesario. Así que no quedo de otras mas que cargarla como saco de papas y aventarla para acá

Por mas que te contuviste no pudiste y terminaste dándole una sonora bofetada al pobre muchacho que no lo vio venir. Solo viste que sus ojos reflejaban sorpresa, tu respiración se volvió agitada y poco a poco volviste en ti. Ese hombre había detenido a ese hombre que estuvo a punto de acabar con tu vida, temiste por tu propia vida… Milo era demasiado fuerte como para que te defendieras sola.

-Tiene la mano pesadita señora mía- te sorprendió que hablara un tanto burlón mientras se sobaba su mejilla, aunque tu mente estaba trabajando al mil por hora para poder escapar en caso de que fuese necesario –pero en ese caso…. ¡¿Por qué nomas me pego a mi?!- te reclamo un tanto infantil -¡También cachetéese a Camus! ¡Siempre soy yo el que tiene que aguantarse los golpes!

-Te lo tienes bien merecido- le respondiste -¡Si me vuelves a llamar saco de papas te va a ir peor!

-¡Todo es tu culpa Camus!- Le grito Milo después de que se te quedo viendo unos segundos sorprendido

Lo ultimo que viste fue como Milo se abalanzo sobre Camus para tratar de golpearlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ 4 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sabias si te encontrabas furiosa o simplemente mandar al demonio el mal humor y comenzar a ver con toda tu atención posible todo lo que había en ese lugar. Mü te había cubierto con una manta color arena que te cubría bastante el rostro. Al menos sentías que el frio que te había estado comenzando a calar había disminuido.

Detrás de ti se mantenían con paso firme aquellos tres jóvenes, te habías dado cuenta de que Milo era quien cargaba con tu mochila, la cual por mas que le pediste no te la quiso entregar.

Mientras caminabas ibas mirando a cada puesto, sin darte cuenta de que un pequeño se aproximaba a ti. Cuando sentiste que te habías topado con él, ya se encontraba en el suelo, el pequeño aparentaba un poco mas de dos años, la madre al verlo en el suelo corrió hacia donde te encontrabas, pero el niño ya se encontraba llorando. Lo levantaste y le sacudiste las ropas.

-Anda, no llores- le pediste mientras tratabas de calmarlo –los niños valientes no lloran, anda… deja de llorar- seguiste insistiendo mientras le acariciabas la cabeza, el pequeño poco a poco se calmo.

La madre te pidió disculpas o eso es lo que según Camus te tradujo. Solo le sonreíste al niño de nuevo mientras le acariciabas el cabello. Continuaron con su camino, un camino que después de dos horas ya lo estabas comenzando a odiar, aquel lugar que habías visto desde la ventana te habían dicho que era el famoso Santuario. El pueblo que después de una hora te habían dicho que se llamaba Rodorio se veía a la lejanía, la cuesta arriba te estaba cansado demasiado

-Espero que el que me estén haciendo caminar hasta allá no sea por nada- comentaste mientras te quitabas de encima la capucha para que el poco sol que había te calentara

-Le aseguro que no será así- te respondió Camus mientras te volvía a colocar la capucha

-No la quiero- dijiste mientras te la volvías a quitar

-Debe de traerla hasta que lleguemos al Salón del Patriarca- te dijo mientras te colocaba de nuevo la capucha, te diste por vencida.

-¿Quién es el Patriarca?- preguntaste mientras seguías subiendo por la colina

-El hombre que resolverá todas sus dudas- te contesto Mü, lo miraste y él al igual que Camus y Milo te regalaron una sonrisa.

Decidiste guardar silencio mientras continuabas ascendiendo hacia el famoso Santuario. Poco a poco dejaron atrás la vista del pueblo y las colinas verdes para comenzar a caminar por un camino mas difícil, lleno de polvo y piedras. La tierra parecía estar seca y un gran abismo se encontraba a unos metros de donde te encontrabas.

Ese abismo se encontraba divido en dos, brindando una entrada. Diste una vuelta mientras caminabas para admirar la altura de ese lugar. Era demasiado lejos y alto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Alto ahí!- detuvo tu andar un hombre que venia acompañado de varios mas, retrocediste unos pasos hacia atrás mientras que ellos se adelantaron

-¿Se puede saber a quien le están deteniendo la entrada?- pregunto lleno de arrogancia Milo, tu aun te mantenías detrás de ellos, escondida

-Señor Milo- escuchaste que le respondió –Señor Camus, señor Mü- saludo a los otros dos restantes –saben que solo le esta permitido el paso a los Santos

-Esta persona fue llamada directamente por el Patriarca- comento Mü

-La persona a la que le están negando el paso es a Athena- termino por completar Camus

-Athena- escuchaste que repitieron todos los que se encontraban ahí

-Perdone diosa Athena- escuchaste que se disculpo el hombre que anteriormente te había detenido el paso –adelante, pasen

Continuaron caminando, miraste que aquellos hombres siguieron arrodillados aun después de que habías avanzado unos pasos. En verdad que estaban obsesionados con eso de Athena, pero si en ese momento te servía para que no te hicieran nada, pues… bienvenida sea la diosa de la sabiduría.

Cuando por fin lograste pasar aquel control de visitantes como le habías puesto, te diste cuenta de que tendrías que subir unos escalones mas. Desde ahí pudiste ver que las escaleras donde se encontraban aquellas casas eran mas largas de lo que a la vista anterior habías imaginado.

-Bienvenida al Santuario Athena- te comento Mü en el momento en que miraste todo el lugar.


	4. Una pequeña historia

Te adelantaste unos pasos delante de Mü, frente a ti se podía alzar una pequeña villa o eso fue lo que viste, pues a lo lejos a tu mano izquierda se podía observar algunas casas. Miraste a tu derecha y pudiste percatarte de la presencia de un coliseo muy al estilo romano, mas adelante vistes algunas ruinas ademas de uno que otro templo. Volteaste a donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes que te habían llevado y te diste cuenta que a tus espaldas se encontraban aquellos templos que se erguían ante una imponente escalera que no tenia fin. Buscaste la gran estatua pero el imponente palacio que se encontraba en lo mas alto te impedía ver algo mas que eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Yo pensaba que el Santuario seria mas…. Imponente- susurraste mientras caminabas en medio de los tres jóvenes.

-Es imponente señora mía- te respondió Milo quien iba delante de ti –solo déjeme que le de un recorrido y se dará cuenta de mis palabras dichas hoy- te dijo mientras te dio una mirada fugaz

-Contigo ni a la esquina- pensaste dentro de ti

-¿Señorita Athena?- te llamo Camus quien se encontraba a tu lado derecho -¿no desea descansar? ¿no esta muy cansada de tanto caminar?

-No- respondiste, te diste cuenta de que no le pareció muy convincente tu respuesta tan corta –estoy acostumbrada a caminar…- pensaste muy bien lo que estabas a punto de decir, al final decidiste soltar tu duda -¿ya me puedo quitar la capucha esta?

-Aun no, solo soporte un poco mas de tiempo, pronto llegaremos- te respondió

-¿Vamos a subir las escaleras?- preguntaste con angustia, algo que los tres jóvenes percataron. Milo soltó la carcajada mientras que Camus y Mü solo sonrieron

-Tomaremos un atajo- te dijo Mü quien se encontraba a tu lado izquierdo –no se preocupe señorita, no tardaremos mucho en llegar.

Suspiraste por aquella respuesta, no esperabas que aun te faltara algo de camino, por un momento pensaste que alguna persona te llevaría en alguna especie de carruaje pero al contario, el lugar al que habías llegado era totalmente diferente a lo que habías estado imaginado días atrás.

Te levantes un poco la capucha para poder ver mejor aquel paisaje árido, totalmente diferente a lo que habías dejado hacia unas horas atrás. Delante de ti se alzaba un camino plano y lleno de tierra suelta y una que otra piedra que se encontraba al lado de la vereda.

-Acabo de anunciar nuestra llegada- comento Milo

-¿Cómo?- pensaste mientras seguías caminando –¿Les puedo preguntar algo?

-Por supuesto- te respondió Camus

-¿Por qué estoy en medio?- expusiste tu duda, pues de un momento a otro te encontrabas rodeada por ellos

-Cuestión de seguridad- te respondió Milo –así aseguramos que no va a escapar y que no se nos va a perder

-Como si pudiera correr- respondiste en murmullo

La platica ceso entre todos ustedes. Observaste que los tres jóvenes se encontraban sumidos en sus pensamientos, en una que otra ocasión escuchaste gruñir a Milo, mientras que Camus sonreía y Mü dejaba salir un suspiro. Sentiste que entre ellos había algo, que se estaban comunicando sin necesidad de tener que hablar y eso te hacia sentir excluida.

En ese momento te diste cuenta de algo que habías dejado pasar en ese momento… habías estado durmiendo tres días seguidos, tres días en los que tu familia lo mas seguro era que se encontraban buscándote. De pronto escuchaste que Milo estallo en carcajadas

-¡Eres un estúpido!- le grito Camus, notaste que se encontraba ligeramente sonrojado– ¡estúpido!- susurro

-¿Qué diablos les pasa a estos dos?- pensaste dentro de ti, miraste a Mü quien parecía querer soportar la risa, te vio y te sonrió dejando escapar la risa que mantenía guardada para él

-¡¿Tú también Mü?!- escuchaste que le reclamo Camus -¡¿de que lado estas?!

-De ninguno de los dos, pero no pude evitarlo- escuchaste que respondió sincero

-¿Qué va a pensar la señorita Athena?- comento aumentado la risa de ambos, no dijiste nada, solo callaste.

Solo sonreíste, sabias de antemano que no te dirían nada de lo que fuera que se hubieran dicho entre ellos, pero al ver la situación, en la que un Camus que desde que lo habías conocido se mantenía serio y frio, ahora se había mostrado molesto y sonrojado era algo digno de ver y la risa de los otros se te contagio a ti, no reíste en voz alta como ellos, solo sonreíste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ 2 ~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Delante de ti había una enorme puerta que se alzaba majestuosamente, el camino se te había hecho realmente corto cuando aquellos jóvenes se comenzaron a reír, a pesar de no haberte enterado de la causa te habías divertido.

Aquella puerta se encontraba tallada a mano, pues las figuras ahí plasmadas eran demasiado perfectas, en lo mas alto había unos angelitos revoloteando, mientras en el resto de aquella superficie había ordas y ondas de varios tamaños y otras formas. Milo y Mü abrieron aquella pesada puerta para que pudieras pasar, no te moviste de tu lugar, sentías que dentro de aquella puerta había algo grande, de un poder que estabas segura podías palpar si estirabas tu mano.

-Adelante señorita- te invito Camus mientras te prestaba su mano para que la tomaras.

Sin darte cuenta, colocaste tu mano sobre la de él, te guio al interior mientras veías embelesada aquel lugar. Un sitio que se encontraba con paredes algo amarillentas por la edad, pero que aun así se alzaban majestuosas y llenas de poder y gloria. Los grandes ventanales se encontraban cubiertos por largas cortinas rojas amarradas por un listón blanco, permitían que la luz del sol del medio día se colara por aquel lugar. Frente a ti se encontraba una enorme silla que era separada del suelo por una fila de 5 escalones, esa silla era revestida por una tela roja aterciopelada, su cabecera se alzaba unos centímetros mas, la madera se podía ver lustrosa y brillosa, adornada con algunos detalles dorados. Mas abajo, al lado derecho de aquella silla se encontraba otra mas. Igual de majestuosa pero se podía distinguir que era un poco mas pequeña en altura.

Detrás de aquellas sillas se encontraba una gran cortina roja. En medio de aquella sala había una alfombra que comenzaba desde aquellas escalinatas de la gran silla, la seguiste y miraste que la estaba pisando, te alejaste de inmediato y seguiste mirando hasta que viste que se perdieron en la entrada de la puerta que acabas de haber pasado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentiste que Camus te libero de la mano, no prestaste atención y seguiste mirando por todos lados, los pilares con floreros emanaban una rica fragancia, encontraste aquella sala demasiado grande.

-¡Santidad!- escuchaste que dijeron al unisonoro, te volteaste a ver y los vistes de rodillas frente a una persona que se encontraba envuelta en una bata azul y con una mascara en su rostro

-Me alegro que hayan llegado con bien- escuchaste que hablo, algo dentro de ti te puso a pensar que tal vez era una persona con alguna horrible cicatriz que escondía con esa mascara.

Ese hombre se acercó a ti mientras observabas que los otros tres aun permanecían arrodillados con el rostro agachado. Retrocediste unos pasos hacia tras sin que te dieras cuenta. Ese hombre se coloco frente a ti. Trataste de que la capucha que aun mantenías puesta te cubriera aun más tu rostro.

Esa persona termino de cerrar aun mas la distancia y con mucha delicadeza te despojo de la capucha, no fuiste capaz de sentir el tacto de la tela rozar con tu cabello. Lo observaste con mucho detalle, esa mascara te daba algo de miedo, esa mascara azul de verdad te intimidaba, el detalle en color rojo no lograba que te hicieras sentir mas tranquila.

Cuando te despojo de la capucha observaste que dio tres pasos atrás y de inmediato se arrodillo ante ti.

-Bienvenida sea Princesa Athena- te respondió de manera solemne mientras los otros tres se habían puesto de pie y mostraban una reverencia hacia ti

-Gracias- respondiste algo dudosa, apenas en un pequeño susurro.

-Pueden retirarse- comento aquel hombre cuando se puso de pie –los quiero a todos reunidos aquí dentro de 7 horas

-¡Si señor!- respondieron los tres al unisonoro.

Observaste que salieron de esa gran sala sin siquiera darte una mirada de despedida. Ahora te encontrabas sola, con aquel hombre y sin una opción clara para poder escapar de ahí. Aferraste aquella tela que te habían colocado para tratar de protegerte mas.

-¿Desea tomar algo?- te pregunto aquella persona que se había quedado en silencio, observándote detenidamente

-Si- respondiste de nuevo en susurro, tu valentía te estaba comenzando a fallar. Aquella persona se acerco a una mesa que no habías visto, sirvió algo de liquido en una copa y te la acerco –Gracias- susurraste de nuevo mientras aceptabas el gesto.

Cuando acercaste la bebida a tus labios notaste un sabor ligero a alcohol, olisqueaste el contenido y efectivamente… era vino tinto o algo así, el caso era que el alcohol no estaba contemplado para mitigar la sed de haber estado caminando toda la santa mañana. Ni siquiera tocaste el liquido con tu lengua, solo fingiste tomar un pequeño trago.

-Sea bienvenida de nuevo diosa Athena- te llamo aquel hombre sacando de tus pensamientos etílicos –mi nombre es Shion y soy el Patriarca de este lugar- de nuevo mostro una ligera reverencia hacia ti

-Me llamo "-" y pues… no sé que hago aquí- le respondiste sinceramente

-¿El vino no fue de su agrado?- te pregunto, en ese momento supiste que te había descubierto

-Yo no bebo alcohol- respondiste –ni siquiera si es un vino para comer, no estoy acostumbrada

-Ya veo- escuchaste que te respondió de manera seria, un escalofrió te invadió, pues no sabias si se había molestado o algo mas. Tomo la copa de entre sus manos y la dejo donde antes se encontraba, te sirvió otra copa mas con un liquido anaranjado y te lo entrego –jugo de naranja mi señora.

-Gracias- lo tomaste, bebiste un poco solo para tantear que en realidad fuera lo que había mencionado. Suspiraste mientras te dabas cuenta de que era así.

-Espero que esta vez haya acertado señora mía- tu asentiste mientras bebías un largo trajo de jugo, en verdad estabas sedienta

Estuvieron sumidos en un largo silencio, demasiado incomodo para ti, miraste al hombre que aun te observada detalladamente, era esa mascara la que hacia el aire mas tenso, pero tampoco era como si le pudieras decir con toda la confianza del mundo que se quitara aquella cosa que te daba miedo. Que tal si de verdad tenia una enorme cicatriz, sabias que no eras mal educada, pero también sabias que en lugar de verlo a él, observarías insistentemente aquella marca.

-Es mas joven de lo que esperaba- te dijo rompiendo aquel incomodo silencio

-¿Cómo?- fue lo único que pudiste mencionar –tengo 23 años

-¿De verdad?- menciono aquel hombre, al menos pudiste notar que se había sorprendido al revelarle tu edad. De nuevo se sumieron en un largo silencio roto de nuevo por Shion -¿Le incomoda mi presencia señora?

-No es eso…- respondiste de inmediato mientras jugabas con la copa vacía entre tus manos –solo es… lo que pasa es…..

-Entiendo- te respondió.

Viste como se acercó de nuevo a aquella mesa en la que se encontraban las bebidas y se despojo de un casco. Fue cuando te diste cuenta de que se despojaría de la mascara que tanto te incomodaba, escuchaste cuando la dejo en la mesa. Miraste para otro lado, no querías ser irrespetuosa.

-Señora Athena… ¿se siente mas tranquila?- te pregunto. Cuando dirigiste tu mirada hacia el te quedaste helada. Ese hombre era parecido a Mü, contando unas diferencias muy marcadas. El cabello de esta persona era largo y de un verde muy hermoso, sus ojos era lilas y su piel se encontraba clara y fresca, ademas de poseer un rostro de los mas hermosos que habías visto en tu vida. Y aquellos lunares de un color totalmente diferente

Te quedaste pensando en la supuesta cicatriz que pensaste que tendría en su rostro, no había nada, solo una sonrisa cálida y tranquila que hacia que tu cuerpo y tu alma se llenaran de paz.

-Te pareces a…Mü- respondiste mientras salías de tus cavilaciones –lo siento, no era mi intención- te disculpaste de inmediato

-No se preocupe- te respondió sonriéndote -se preguntara que es lo que esta haciendo aquí ¿no esa así?

-Desde hace mucho- respondiste, Shion se acercó a ti y te quito la copa de tus manos.

-Dese hace mucho tiempo señora, la habíamos estado esperando… a que volviera con nosotros- comenzó a hablar mientras tu solo escuchabas, tratando así de poder tener una respuesta –Desde el momento en que nació me di cuenta de que tendría que traerla a este lugar, su lugar de origen. Desafortunadamente no pude hacerlo a tiempo, pues su localización fue demasiado difícil de encontrar. Hace algunos meses pude dar con usted y después de tantos años decidí que tendría que traerla aquí para que por fin pudiera tomar el papel que se le designo desde hacia muchos años.

-Perdón que te interrumpa- comentaste mientras tratabas de que la fatiga de tus piernas no te distrajera -¿Cómo sabes que soy Athena? ¿No puede haber una equivocación? ¿Alguna confusión?

-Ninguna confusión- te respondió claramente –Nunca me permitirá darle el destino de la diosa a cualquier persona, solo a la persona que rencarno como ella. En este caso, usted- ibas a preguntar algo, pero Shion te respondió sin siquiera haber expuesto tu pregunta –Desde eras mitológicas Athena se ha presentado en la tierra, la primera con su persona real después a manera de rencarnación. Esta rencarnación se presenta en la tierra cada determinado tiempo.

En ese tiempo, la persona que rencarnación como Athena tiene que pasar por varias pruebas para mantener el orden y la paz de la tierra a salvo de cualquiera que quiera perturbarlas. Athena no podía luchar sola, así que desde la primera guerra eligió a determinadas personas para que la siguieran al campo de batalla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaste, te dejaste caer al suelo para sentarte y escuchar mejor la historia de Shion -¿Por qué luchar con otras personas? ¿Por qué rencarnar de nuevo?

-Hace muchos años mi princesa- comenzó aquel relato –los dioses se divertían a costa de los humanos, les gustaba hacerlos sufrir y padecer. Después de un largo tiempo, uno de ellos se indigno y trato de detener a los suyos, pero poco caso le hicieron. Decidido bajar a la tierra y luchar en la guerra que los dioses les había declarado a los humanos.

En un principio los humanos no deseaban tener de aliada a una de las diosas que tanto los había hecho padecer, pero poco a poco, entre cada batalla la diosa se fue ganando un lugar entre ellos. Pronto se dio cuenta de la calidez, amor y amistad que había entre ellos, aun después de tanto padecer, aun después de estar tan lastimados por la guerra aun tenían tiempo de convivir en armonía unos con otros, eso fue lo que hizo que el corazón de la diosa se abriera.

Fue así como Athena, diosa de la estrategia y la guerra limpia comenzó a comandar tropas, las cuales poco a poco iban ganando terreno. En estas batallas la diosa conoció a un hombre, un gran General, cuyas tierras y riquezas las dispuso siempre para su pueblo, este hombre era hijo de reyes y de linaje guerrero. Fue así como conoció a Athena y se acercó a ella –Shion saco de ente sus ropas un libro el cual comenzó a hojear deteniéndolo en una pagina en especifico, te lo entrego mientras continuaba su relato, mientras tu observas aquel dibujo –este hombre se enamoro de la diosa, pero también hubo mas personas que terminaron con ese sentir hacia la mujer que empuñaba la espada con gran maestría y valor. Esto hizo que Athena se entristeciera, pues sabia que la vida de los humanos no es la misma que la de los dioses. Así que encerró su corazón bajo llave y decidió privarse del amor.

-¿Qué paso entonces?- preguntaste, Shion te sonrió alegre

-Lo que paso después princesa… fue que el hombre no dejo de amar a Athena así que sin mas, decidió seguirla hasta la muerte. Él al igual que los otros que se encontraban con Athena para dar fin a la guerra decidió pactar que siempre estarían con ella, hasta el fin del mundo y de los tiempos. Esto enterneció el corazón de la diosa que les dio el poder de ser más que unos simples humanos. Les mostro el poder que yacía dormido en el interior de ellos y a expulsarlo para poder defender a los mas débiles, la diosa viajo a un lugar en especial y dio su sangre y vida para que los mejores herreros de la antigüedad confeccionaran armaduras que no solo lo protegieran de los golpes de lanzas, sino también de la ira de los dioses.

-¿La ira de los dioses?- preguntaste mientras terminabas de hojear el libro y volvías a la pagina que originalmente te había dado Shion –la verdad no creo que a los dioses les pareciera algo lindo que después de que Athena se hubiera revelado todavía les hubiera enseñado a usar el Cosmo y ahora una armadura

-¿Conoce el principio del Cosmo?- te pregunto sonriente

-Algo así, me lo explico brevemente Camus y Mü- respondiste –bueno, después… ¿Qué mas paso?- preguntaste

-Vera señorita mía- continuo su relato –Athena eligió varios elementos, los mas fuertes para proteger a esos hombres que la seguían a la muerte. Adamantio, diamante y oro… fueron elegidos por ella misma. El artista herrero comenzó con su trabajo, armaduras que fueran capaces de proteger el cuerpo de quien las portan pero al mismo tiempo, guerreros que solo se dedicaran a pelear por aquella diosa y lo que protegia y no por beneficio propio. Las armaduras tomaron forma de las estrellas que seguían al sol y los portadores las usaron con honor y valor.

La guerra siguió hasta las ultimas consecuencias. Durante el trayecto, estos hombres fueron conocidos como Caballeros de Athena, estos guerreros fueron reconocidos como grandes personas de juicio y rectitud, ademas de que la diosa les otorgo un titulo en especial, entre ellos, el titulo que mas destaca es el Caballero mas fiel de Athena. Pero como todo tienen un principio… todo tiene un fin.

El cuerpo de Athena fue asesinado por uno de los dioses, sus guerreros poco pudieron hacer. Con lo ultimo de su energía, Athena guardo a aquellos caballeros que seguirían siendo guardianes del mundo, mientras que ella regresaría a la Tierra cada cierto tiempo. Con esto, la guerra de la edad mitológica se acabo. Cada 200 años Athena regresa para enfrentar las penalidades, pero en el siglo 13 se rompió con esta creencia.

-¿Por qué?- volviste a interrumpir

-La Athena de ese entonces murió muy joven, los escritos dicen que murió a la edad de los 16 años- palideciste al escuchar la noticia –después de ahí, el mundo cayo en desesperación, después de 100 años, Athena volvió a nacer para poder tener en paz la tierra. Por eso ahora… después de 243 años, la rencarnación de Athena se encuentra sentada en el piso del Gran Salón escuchando un relato que data de memorias atrás.

-Un relato que no me convence- respondiste mientras observabas con detalle el dibujo en el que había una mujer de pie rodeada de unos hombres que se encontraban arrodillados antes ella -¿trece?- preguntaste mentalmente –pero volvemos a lo mismo… ¿Por qué asegura que soy Athena?

-Por esto- te dijo mientras te extendía su mano

La aceptaste dejando el libro en el suelo. No supiste exactamente que fue lo que hizo, pero lo que sentiste en ese momento te dejo sin habla. Tus cabellos comenzaron a flotar sin siquiera haber una ráfaga de aire en el lugar, la bata que Shion y sus cabellos imitaron a los tuyos, miraste a tus manos, ambas posadas sobre las de él, pero un halo de energía blanca las rodeaba, miraste a tu alrededor, sucedía lo mismo, observaste que el halo que envolvía a Shion de un color purpura resonaba al compas del tuyo o eso creíste. Sentiste que algo dentro de ti quería salir, explotar en ese momento, sentías una gran paz, una tranquilidad enorme.

-¿Ahora lo cree?- te menciono Shion mientras aun te mantenía sujeta de tus manos –un Cosmo tan cálido y lleno de paz no puede ser emanado por otra persona que no sea la misma Athena- en ese momento dejo libre tus manos mientras aquella energía misteriosa se fue así como había llegado

-¿Dónde esta?- preguntaste mientras veías tus manos y cuerpo

-Necesita entrenamiento para poder liberar su Cosmo a su voluntad

-Te doy el beneficio de la duda- respondiste mientras alzabas el libro que habías dejado en el suelo –gracias, muy bonita historia

-Quédeselo- te respondió –léalo para que pueda entender mejor su papel como Athena

-Gracias- respondiste mientras tratabas de meterlo a tu mochila, fue en ese momento en que te diste cuenta… ¡tu mochila se la había llevado Milo!

Mientras la buscabas con la mirada, con la esperanza de que la hubiera dejado por ahí abandonada llegaron tres jóvenes vestidas con finos vestidos blancos. Hablaron algo con Shion pero no entendiste absolutamente nada de lo que habían dicho, ellas hicieron una reverencia y se acomodaron una de las salidas que ese lugar poseía.

-Princesa- te llamo –las doncellas me informan que sus aposentos ya están listos y que también le han preparado un baño para que se limpie de la tierra y las impurezas

-Gracias, pero…

-Señorita, por favor acompáñelas- te dijo suavemente, aunque notaste que era una orden y se veía a la perfección que no le gustaba ordenar mas de dos veces

-Esta bien- respondiste

-Después podrá conocer el Santuario o descansar. Dentro de unas horas será llamada para que sea presentada a su orden

-¿Qué orden?- preguntaste mientras detenías tu paso

-La orden de Caballeros que han protegido a Athena desde la era mitológica

-¿Caballeros… de… Athena?- susurraste, Shion logro escucharte. En ese momento las palabras de uno de tus secuestradores vino a tu mente, te habían dicho que eran Caballeros de Athena y que habían mas de tres -¿de verdad existen?- pensaste

-Para ese momento señorita necesita estar descansada

-Claro- respondiste y te dedicaste a seguir a aquellas doncellas que te llevarían a tu habitación… o eso esperabas.


	5. Los Caballeros Dorados

**Hola a todos. Pues bueno… deseo agradecer de todo corazón a todas las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer mi fic. Gracias a ****Lilus de Geminis****, ****Haaiah Linnae****, ****PrincessVirgo**** por ser las primeras en dejar un comentario. Tambien gracias especialmente a Dame, mi buena amiga que siempre me da buenas ideas.**

**Punto dos: Aclaro, este capitulo es un poco largo, mucho mas que los anteriores, así que les pido paciencia para leerlo.**

**Punto tres: les agradecería mucho que me comentaran si les gusta como va la historia y que les gustaría que pasara mas adelante**

**Punto cuatro: he leído varios fic´s, así que respetare el nombre que la comunidad de fans de Saint Seiya le ha impuesto a Cáncer.**

**Ahora si… les dejo la continuación del capitulo anterior y de nuevo Miles de Gracias!**

**NadeshkoDarks**

…

Te quedaste de pie frente a la habitación que te habían asignado. Miraste a todos los lados de aquella pieza en la que únicamente había una cama lo suficientemente grande como para que tres personas se acomodaran tranquilamente. Cubierta de una sabana blanca y almohadas acomodadas perfectamente. Caminaste hacia un balcón que solo se encontraba cubierto por una cortina roja, lo pensaste bien, te dabas cuenta de que el rojo era esencial en ese lugar, desde ahí pudiste observar todo el lugar aunque aun parecía un poco alejado debido a la altura en la que te encontrabas, respiraste la brisa suave y fresca, a ti llego un exquisito aroma a rosas, miraste por todos lados pero no pudiste observar nada. Regrésate a la habitación para seguir examinándola mas de cerca, fue cuando viste la mochila que Milo te había arrebatado, se encontraba en el suelo a lado de la cama, corriste dejando el libro sobre el colchón, levantaste la mochila y de inmediato la abriste para buscar que todo estuviera en su lugar.

La ropa que habías usado en la escuela, otros cambios mas que habías llevado, tus botas se encontraban perfectamente acomodadas. Tomaste entre tus manos la cajita que siempre llevabas contigo, ahora podría servirte de mucho. Te sentaste en el borde y miraste toda la habitación de nuevo… no había mucho, unos taburetes en las esquinas con jarrones, aunque solo uno de ellos con flores, para variar, rojas. Un sofá, una pequeña mesita con dos sillas… muy pocas cosas hacían que la habitación se viera mas grande de lo que en realidad era.

Una voz te saco de tus pensamientos en los que habías estado… no lo sabias, simplemente dejaste que tu mente viajara a otro mundo.

-Lo siento- respondiste apenada –no entiendo lo que dice- continuaste diciendo mientras aquella mujer tratada de que entendieras. Te hizo seña de que la siguieras y no muy convencida te levantaste de tu lugar cuando ella te tomo de la mano con delicadeza.

Te llevo a una habitación que se encontraba a lado de donde estabas. Este lugar se encontraba lleno de vapor, algo que de inmediato te trajo calor, un lugar cuyas paredes blancas así se mantenían, alguna que otra columna se alzaba frente a ti. Miraste a la mujer que te había llevado, solo te dio una reverencia y salió del lugar. Comenzase a caminar encontrándote con un juego de toallas y alguna que otra botella de jabón.

-Es un baño- susurraste mientras caminabas a lo que pensabas que seria la tina. Miraste que en el agua había varios pétalos de flor flotando -¿Qué no se cansan de poner el rojo hasta en el baño?- preguntaste a la nada

Regrésate a tu habitación y tomaste un cambio de ropa. Sacaste tus propios artículos de limpieza personal y regresaste a lo que según tu, era un "baño"

Te bañaste lo mas rápido que pudiste, ademas la corriente de aire que entraba de no sabias donde te hacia titiritar de frio. Poco a poco fuiste tanteando la profundidad de aquella "alberca", la cual no eran tan profunda, al menos podías tomar asiento tranquilamente y el agua te cubría casi hasta los hombros.

-Una se puede acostumbrar rápidamente a estos lujos- te dijiste, miraste hacia el techo jugando con los pétalos que flotaban en el agua –pensándolo bien, hay una cosa que no me queda claro aun… ¿Dónde demonios esta el baño?

**.**

**.**

~ 2 ~

**.**

**.**

Cepillabas tu cabello mientras por tercera vez te quitabas el exceso de agua. Miraste a tus espaldas, aun se encontraba aquel vestido blanco sobre la cama, aun así optaste por usar tu pantalón de mezclilla que se encontraba algo rasgado en las piernas, tus tenis y una blusa de manga corta en color lila. Guardaste tu ropa sucia en una bolsa y la metiste a la mochila la cual escondiste debajo de la cama. Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron tu atención, no reaccionaste y decidiste seguir cepillando tu cabello.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Esa voz…Shion- pensaste –claro- la puerta se abrió y segundos después Shion ya se encontraba frente a ti

-Veo que ya tomo un baño- te dijo mientras veías que dirigía la mirada hacia el vestido que se encontraba aun doblado e intacto en la cama -¿se encuentra ya relajada?

-Si, muchas gracias- respondiste, el silencio se extendió por unos minutos

-¿Desea salir a conocer el lugar princesa?- te pregunto mientras aun mantenías tu vista en el suelo

-¿Puedo?- respondiste mientras lo mirabas por primera vez desde que entro

-Claro que si- te respondió de una forma en la cual solo pudiste sentir un amor y ternura hacia tu persona. Llamo a dos jóvenes doncellas y estas se presentaron ante ti realizando una reverencia –Estas dos jóvenes serán la que la guíen por donde debe ir, en dado caso le van a impedir que valla por lugares que no es conveniente que valla- lo miraste interrogadoramente –hay sitios señora mía a los que no debe de ir por el peligro que hay ahí, no sin la protección adecuada

-Ya- respondiste –pero no sirve de mucho, no es por nada, pero no entiendo nada de lo que ellas dicen, no hablo su idioma

-No es necesario, solo serán su escolta- te dijo tranquilamente sin borrar por ni un momento la sonrisa de su rostro

-Sin ellas no puedo salir… ¿verdad?- Shion sonrió mientras asentía –esta bien- escuchaste como le daba órdenes a las chicas que solo se dedicaban a asentir a todo lo que él les decía

–Ya esta señorita, estas doncellas la cuidaran y se encargara de que se encuentre aquí a la hora señalada

-¿Para dormir?- salió sin pensar de tus labios, escuchaste reír a Shion de una forma delicada por tu duda expuesta

-No señora mira, para que pueda conocer a su Orden- te dijo mientras tu te sentías morir de la vergüenza

-Una última pregunta- le comentaste, él espero pacientemente -¿Cómo le digo? Quiero decir… ¿Cómo me dirijo hacia usted?

-Como usted quiera señorita- te respondió mientras te hacia una reverencia –si me disculpa, tengo que terminar unos asuntos

-Gracias Shion- le respondiste, él sonrió, se inclino de nuevo hacia ti y salió de lo que en ese momento era tu habitación

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentir los rayos del sol sobre tu rostro te hizo sentir momentáneamente libre. Detrás de ti se encontraban ambas doncellas, las cuales ya te estaban comenzando a incomodar, pues si te detenías se detenían, si avanzabas ellas avanzaban. Tomaste un camino que te llevo a un campo de hermosas rosas, los colores te parecieron los más vivos y hermosos que habías visto en tu vida. Estas flores no se comparaban en nada a las que habías visto en las florerías ni en las tiendas del súper mercado, donde apenas tenían el agua suficiente como para poder sobrevivir.

Escuchaste murmurar entre las doncellas, pero no hiciste caso alguno, al fin y al cabo no entendías nada. Te arrodillaste para poder acariciar aquellas hermosas rosas, la fragancia que emanaban eran embriagadora y relajante, los pétalos de estas eran suaves al tacto. Acercaste una de ellas a ti para oler mejor la fragancia que emanaba, aspiraste hasta que tus pulmones se llenaron de aquel perfume. Te pusiste de pie y buscaste entre tus bolsas de tu pantalón el celular para poder tomar una foto de aquel hermoso campo.

-¿Se encuentra perdida señorita?- te llamo una voz, la cual logro sobresaltarte

-No… solo estaba… viendo las flores- respondiste mientras mirabas a aquel hombre.

Frente a ti se encontraba un joven, si pensaste que Shion poseía lindos rasgos este hombre lo sobre pasaba de sobre manera, sus facciones eran perfectas en todo los sentidos, su altura y su porte infundían en ti un gran poder y presencia, tus ojos viajaron hacia el lunar que se encontraba en su rostro, sorprendentemente hacia que su belleza se elevara, sus largos cabellos de un excéntrico color celeste se movían al compas del ligero viento que soplaba en ese momento, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello se encontraban remarcados por unas hermosas pestañas negras. Incluso las ropas sencillas que llevaba puestas no le restaban nada de galanura. Después te diste cuenta de que las doncellas que te acompañaban miraban el suelo, se veían algo asustadas.

-¿Le gustan las flores?- te pregunto después de unos minutos en silencio

-Son hermosas- respondiste desviando la mirada hacia el campo florido, pues la mirada de aquel hombre era severa y parecía que te escrutaba de pies a cabeza

-Lo son- te respondió mientras se colocaba a tu lado. Escuchaste que hablo algo, dirigiéndose a las doncellas, ellas respondieron –aunque la mayoría de las personas no aprecian la belleza de las flores. Reniegan de ellas por sus espinas y fragilidad

-Es como el espíritu de la mujer- le respondiste sin dejar de ver el campo

-¿Así? ¿En que forma?- te pregunto

-Una mujer sin espíritu guerrero es como una rosa sin espinas- le comentaste mientras lo veías tratando en esta ocasión de sostenerle la mirada mas de un par de segundos –no valdría la pena siquiera admirarla

-Bella definición- te respondió sonriéndote, al parecer le había gustado la forma en la que habías respondido -¿Cuál de todas le gusta más?

-Cualquiera es hermosa y me gustan todas- respondiste –aunque creo que me gustan mas las blancas, negras y azules- le respondiste –desde que un amigo me obsequio un ramo con ese color de rosas me han gustado

-Ya veo- te respondió mientras seguía mirándote, de vez en cuando mirabas hacia el campo, pues la mirada que poseía era muy fuerte –Tiene gustos muy exactos

-De hecho yo trate de plantar muchos rosales en mi casa- le dijiste para poder sacar un tema a la platica, encontrar a alguien que hablaba tu mismo idioma y se veía que le habías caído bien, o al menos eso parecía era algo que te hacia sentir menos extraña –puse muchos rosales, los cuide, regué como debía de ser, los abone, ablande la tierra. ¿Sabes que paso?

-Dígame- te dijo mientras te escuchaba

-Florecieron, pero las flores fueron muy pequeñas. Nada comparado con estas rosas- comentaste, pues las rosas eran muy grandes

-Tal vez la tierra no era la indicada- te respondió –aunque a veces hay que cuidar de ellas hasta que se acostumbren a la tierra en la que se encuentran enraizadas

-Anda, no sabia- le comentaste

Estuvieron en silencio, no lo sentías ya tan incomodo, pero los temas de conversación no salían a flote. Miraste de reojo, al parecer se encontraba en su mundo.

-Me llamo "-", un placer- te presentaste mientras le extendías la mano, él te vio sorprendido

-Un placer- te respondió mientras aceptaba el gesto –yo soy Afrodita

-Mucho gusto Afrodita- respondiste. Escuchaste una voz que había interrumpido el momento de conversación, ambos miraban el origen de donde provenía, de nuevo e ahí el idioma que no entendías. Afrodita le respondió de manera tranquila mientras le explicaba algo o eso era lo que pensaste.

Aquel hombre que había llegado era mas o menos de la misma altura que Afrodita, tal vez le ganaba por el cabello alborotado que tenia. Lo miraste bien, no era tan atractivo como el joven con el que conversabas pero al menos no estaba como para tirar a la basura. Sus cabellos eran cortos y de un color azulado oscuro, sus ojos te miraban fijamente. De un momento a otro te dio una sonrisa que no sabes si te dio escalofrió por el miedo o porque se vio picaresca.

-Así que "-"… ¿no?- no supiste si era una pregunta o afirmación, solo asentiste sin decir nada –no me digas que también te gustan las flores

-¿Es pregunta o afirmación?- le preguntaste a modo de susurro

-¿Cómo?- te dijo –hable mas alto que no la puedo escuchar

-Nada- respondiste de inmediato mientras escondías tu mirada en las flores

-No seas grosero Mascara- escuchaste que Afrodita le recrimino mientras el otro se reía ante el comentario –discúlpalo "-", a veces tiende a ser algo descortés con quien no debe o simplemente grosero

-¿Mascara?- pensaste –para apodo que tiene, bueno…

-Me llamo Ángelo- te saco de tus pensamientos mientras te extendía la mano de manera amistosa

-Mucho gusto- le respondiste mientras aceptabas el gesto, Ángelo sacudía tu mano con gran fuerza que logro sacarte una sonrisa –así que traes guardaespaldas… no creo que te sirva de mucho

-Algo así- le respondiste

-Bueno, la platica esta muy buena, pero Afro y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- te comento mientras comenzaba a caminar por donde había llegado

-Nos vemos después señorita- se despido Afrodita mientras te regalaba una rosa blanca

-¿No se ira a enojar la persona que cuida estas rosas?- le preguntaste mientras la tomabas

-Créeme que no- te lo dijo mientras se dedicaba a alcanzar a su compañero

-Valla….- soltaste cuando ya no se encontraba en tu campo de vista –en verdad que son unos tipos raros

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Y dime "-" ¿de donde eres?- te pregunto Aioria mientras te seguía impidiendo el paso.

Caminado por donde tus pies te llevaban te habías encontrado con otras tres personas, una de ellos demasiado escandalosa. Aioria, un chico de cabellos rubios cenizos cortos, sus ojos verdes denotaban energía y sagacidad. Había un chico mas que se le parecía en físico, solo que su cabello era aun mas oscuros al igual que sus ojos, el nombre de él era Aioros, mientras que el ultimo chico era también cortos cabellos negros y ojos a juego, su nombre era Shura y estos últimos dos eran un poco mas calmados que la persona que en ese momento se encontraba atosigándote con todas las preguntas habidas y por haber.

-Soy de "-"….

-Ya veo- te dijo interrumpiendo tu respuesta -¿y que te parece el lugar?

-Es… bonito- respondiste no muy segura de ti

-Ya veo… ¿quieres que te muestre el resto de lugar?

-¡Aioria!- escuchaste que le regaño el otro chico que se parecía mucho a él

-¿Qué?- respondió –solo trato de ser amable

-Mide tus palabras hermanito- escuchaste que le siguió recriminando

-¿Son hermanos?- la curiosidad te gano y terminaste por preguntar

-Así es- te respondió Aioros –es mi hermano menor, tendrá que disculpar su forma de ser, demasiado… explosiva

-Metiche es la palabra que buscas Aioros- intervino Shura, tu reíste ante la respuesta de él

-Tiene mucha energía, solo es eso- trataste de excusar a Aioria

-Por favor, no lo defienda que no vamos a poder ser capaces de soportarlo mas tiempo- te pidió de nuevo Shura

-Envidioso- le respondió Aioria

Observaste como los tres se habían enfrascado en una discusión en la que el pobre de Aioria no iba a salir bien parado. Te agradaron mucho, pues se veía que desde el momento en que te habían hablado lograron hacer que te sintieras cómoda con su presencia, aunque demasiadas preguntas para tu gusto. Las doncellas que te acompañaban se habían quedado unos metros alejadas de ti, esperando a que terminaras de hablar con ellos. Agradecías a tu suerte, que todos hablaran tu mismo idioma ya no te hacia sentir extraña.

-Dígame señorita- Shura interrumpió tus pensamientos -¿no cree que debería de usar la energía que tiene para la tarea que le encomendaron?

-¿Yo o él?- preguntaste a modo de broma

-El inútil de este gato- comento haciéndose referencia a Aioria quien se molesto

-Pues yo creo que si. Porque…

-¡Lo vez!- te interrumpió Shura -¡hasta la señorita sabe que tienes que trabajar!

-Pero…

-Nada de peros Aioria- comento su hermano, tu veías la escena divertida –a lo que te mandaron que tienes que estar listo para la ya sabes que

-Pero si ya la…

-¡A trabajar!- le ordeno su hermano

-Bueno chicos- los llamaste a los tres –fue un placer conocerlos. Pero en vista de que tienen trabajo que hacer y yo los estoy entreteniendo me retiro.

-¡No te vallas! ¡no me dejes solo con estos dos!- te rogo Aioria, su actitud infantil te resultaba divertida y eso él lo notaba

-Si me quedo creo que terminare en medio de una batalla- comentaste pues las ropas de estos tres eran sencillas, pantalón y camisa manga corta, un simple peto de algo que se asemejaba a la piel los cubría en el pecho, ademas de unas rodilleras y unas coderas.

Estrechaste la mano de los tres y te despediste de ellos besándolos en las mejillas. Continuaste con tu camino a paso apresurado sin darte cuenta de que los jóvenes con los que antes habías estado platicando se habían quedado estáticos, habían cesado su platica y se encontraba mirando fijamente por donde te estabas yendo.

**.**

**.**

~ 3 ~

**.**

**.**

Un ruido estruendoso se dejo escuchar cerca de donde estabas tú. Las doncellas de inmediato se acercaron a ti. Buscaste con la mirada y encontraste que muy cerca de donde estabas se elevaba una nube de polvo, caminaste unos pasos pero una de las doncellas te lo impidió. Recordaste que Shion te había hablado de los lugares peligrosos y que no debías de acudir sola, pero la curiosidad te estaba matando.

-Ya les dije que no me voy a acercar mucho, solo quiero ver que paso- insistías mientras aquellas doncellas te jalaban de ambas muñecas pero apenas haciendo el mínimo de fuerza –No les entiendo nada- respondiste ante lo que ella decían, sabias que era un no, pues meneaban la cabeza de manera negativa -¿Qué tal si alguien esta herido? Solo voy a ver y luego si no hay nada regreso

Entre tanto jaloneo y replicas que dabas la fuerza cedió hacia un lado y ese lado no te favoreció a ti para nada. Pues cuando ellas aplicaron un poco mas de fuerza después de que habías cedido un poco te jalaron, provocando que besaras el piso.

Te quedaste en el suelo mitigando un poco el dolor que sentías en una de tus rodillas, porque para la suerte que te cargas te habías dado con una piedra que estaba incrustada en el suelo. Cuando alzaste la vista te percataste de que había dos pares de pies delante de ti.

Una voz gruesa y llena de poderío resonó, escuchaste que las doncellas emitieron un pequeño grito que lo ahogaron. Uno de ellos te dio la mano para ayudarte a poner de pie, dudosa la aceptaste. Poco a poco te fuiste parando, observaste que las doncellas se encontraban arrodilladas.

-¡Alto!- ordenaste mientras te alejabas de aquel que te ayudo a ponerte de pie, pues el otro hombre estuvo a punto de abofetear a una de ellas –No espero que entiendas, pero ellas no tienen la culpa, fui mi insistencia el que hizo que me callera… ellas solo deseaban guiarme a otro lugar

-Déjalo ya Saga- llamo el otro hombre que había permanecido en silencio únicamente observando todo lo que pasaba

El otro hombre murmuro algo, te diste cuenta de que las doncellas temblaron y se comenzaron a alejar de ahí dejándote sola con ellos. ¡Gemelos! Pensaste de inmediato al verlos. De una gran estatura y porte de realeza. Ambos de cabellos largos y azulados, un hermoso azul que te había dejado con la boca abierta. Sus facciones eran delicadas y bellas, pero eso no impedía que el carácter que ambos emanaban te intimidaran, mirada fiera y profunda. Ambos se te quedaron viendo y finalmente te hablaron

-¿Se encuentra bien?- te pregunto al que habían nombrado Saga

-Si- respondiste algo temerosa

-¿Se puede saber que esta haciendo aquí?- te pregunto el otro que te había ayudado a ponerte de pie. Vestían similar a aquellos tres jóvenes que te habían atosigado con tanta preguntas

-Solo… caminaba- respondiste tratando de calmar tus nervios. Fue cuando te diste cuenta, uno de ellos, el que se llamaba Saga… sus ojos y cabellos eran de una tonalidad mas oscura –me llamo "-"- te presentaste mientras trababas de no morir en la vergüenza por tremenda presentación

Ambos comenzaron a reír a carcajada limpia después de unos segundos que te presentaste. No supiste como reaccionar, si reír como ellos ya después de un momento tenso o molestarte porque claramente, se estaban burlando de ti.

-Valla manera de romper el silencio- comento uno de ellos el cual ya se te había olvidado quien era, aunque era porque no se había presentado

-Si… bueno…- ya no supiste que decir, la vergüenza te gano

-Soy Kanon- respondió mientras aun quedaban algunos atisbos de risa en él –este es mi hermano Saga, aunque… ya lo conociste. Es algo… sobreprotector

-Fue una falta de respeto- comento Saga -¿Qué fue lo que hizo que esas mujeres la arrojaran al piso?- pregunto ya mas calmado

-Pues es que… allá- apuntaste a la dirección donde se había producido aquel fuerte estruendo –se escucho un ruido muy fuerte y quise ir para ver si no hay alguien que se halla lastimado.

-Así que era por eso- comento Kanon a quien distinguías claramente por su voz que era un poco mas suave que la de su hermano y sus cabellos al igual que sus ojos tenían una tonalidad mas clara

-Yo pensé que era otra cosa- comento Saga

-¿Qué me practicaban bullyng?- preguntaste tratando de romper la incomodidad del momento

-¿Qué le hacían que?- pregunto Saga extrañado mientras que Kanon se mantenía en silencio esperando tu explicación. El rostro de ambos era un poema, claramente no sabían a que te referías. Sin quererlo te reíste

-Lo siento- respondiste –pero es que no pude evitarlo- trataste de controlarte

-Camina "…" que el lugar no esta cerca- te ordeno Saga quien te tomo de la mano y te obligo a caminar

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntaste temerosa

-A donde quería ir- te respondió Kanon mientras se acercaba a tu lado

La platica que de pronto se comenzó a desarrollar con ellos te hacia ir mas tranquila, descubriste que solo tenían una apariencia fuerte pero los pocos minutos te bastaron para darte cuenta de que no era tan serios, tenían un humor un poco pasado, pues sus ironías y sarcasmos hacían gala de presencia en ambos. Supuestamente estaban en un encargo ordenado directamente por Shion, a lo que tu mente te llevo a una clara explicación…. Aun no hacían nada de lo que el pobre de Shion les había encargado. Saga y Kanon… las únicas dos personas que te habían recordado a tus amistades que habías dejado en tu tierra natal. Fue cuando lo pensaste, Saga solo te iba a defender de algo que no le pareció un comportamiento digno y tú te metiste para salvar a las otras dos… bueno, mejor eso que tener algo malo en tu conciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Eso es lo que causo el terremoto- te indico Saga mientras te hacia ver al culpable

Te habían llevado hasta un sitio, aquel lugar que habías visto cuando habías llegado. El coliseo que ahora no te parecía pequeño, sino, todo lo contrario, era enorme, muchas personas se encontraban en ese lugar, aunque la mayoría de ellos parecían soldados, pues la forma de vestir era muy similar a la de los gemelos que ahora se encontraban como tus guardaespaldas.

-Oye Saga- llamaste al joven que de inmediato te presto atención -¿Por qué ellos usan casco y ustedes no? ¿Qué no se supone que también son soldados?

-¡¿Cómo ellos?!- te respondió claramente ofendido -¡por supuesto que no! ¡soy muy superior!- te respondió, pero esa forma de hacerlo, tan llena de arrogancia y clara superioridad te hizo reír –Ademas de confundirme con Saga todavía se burla de mi

-Claro que no- respondiste mientras cesabas la risa pero manteniendo tu sonrisa hacia esa persona –En mi vida he sido amiga de 6 gemelos, bueno… tres pares. Todos eran idénticos a simple vista, como ustedes- explicaste –pero se distinguirlos muy bien. Saga- remarcaste el nombre

-Te gano- dijo Kanon mientras te llamaba, le prestaste atención y alzo su mano para que imitaras el clásico gesto de "dame cinco"

Acto que no le provoco la mas mínima gracia al gemelo que se adelanto unos pasos mientras murmuraba algo en el idioma que no entendías, aunque dentro de ti te decía que estaba de mal humor por haberle ganado. En esta ocasión fue Kanon quien te tomo de la mano ayudándote a bajar cuesta bajo impidiendo que fueras a caer.

El lugar en si se encontraba en ruinas, algunas que otras estructuras aun se mantenían a flote y otras más descuidadas estaban por caerse, alrededor había algunos grandes pilares que se alzaban aun después de tantos años.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Mira que decir que soy igual a estos- susurro Saga que aun se encontraba molesto, indignado por tu comparación

-Ya supéralo- respondiste naturalmente.

-Lo vez Saga, ya supéralo- te apoyo Kanon

-Si lo vieras de la manera en la que yo lo veo… también dijo que pertenecías a esa misma clase de soldados Kanon- remarco Saga

-Ah no, eso si que no- comentaste mientras te adelantabas unos pasos y te colocabas frente a ellos, caminado de espaldas hacia el frente

-Te vas a caer… otra vez, para variar- te dijo Saga mientras te mostraba una sonrisa traviesa

-Tarado- pensaste, todavía no eran tan íntimos como para llamarlo de esa manera en voz alta –Yo no dije Kanon… yo dije Saga

-¿Así que me esta poniendo al mismo nivel que ellos?- te reto siguiéndote el juego, viste como Kanon suspiro

-Se supone que eres como ellos- le respondiste mientras mantenías el paso –vistes de la misma manera ¿miento?

-Son ropas para andar trabajando- te dijo

-¿Y porque no están trabajando?- preguntaste

-Porque todavía no quiero acabar el trabajo- te comento

-Entonces eres un irresponsable- contra atacaste

-No he terminado el trabajo porque USTED- te recalco la palabra –quiso venir a este lugar

-No te pedí que me trajeras…. ¿o si Kanon?- pediste ayuda al segundo gemelo

-A mi no me metan en su discusión- susurro mientras miraba al cielo

-¿Por qué no eres como Kanon? Así de tranquilo

-Él es manipulador- contradijo

-Yo no soy manipulador- se metió en la platica –no como tu, que eres un mandón

-Solo mantengo el orden, uno de los dos debe de ser ordenado y no dejar las cosas regadas por todos lados

-A veces dejar las cosas así es una forma que tenemos los genios de acomodar nuestras cosas- decidiste intervenir

-Lo vez- comento Kanon –"-" me da la razón

-Son un par….

-¿Un par de que?- intervino una voz grave que interrumpió a Saga

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Por todas las deidades habidas y por haber! El hombre que se había atrevido a intervenir en tan "amena" plática era un gigante. Fácilmente pasaba la estatura de Saga y Kanon. Pero delante de él se habían quedado muy pequeños y que decir de ti, se supone que eras alta, pero desde que habías llegado… ¡cielos! Te sentías insignificante. Era un hombre que fácil sobrepasaba los dos metro, corpulento y de tez morena, en tu vida habías visto a una persona así que te dejara totalmente sorprendida y muda al respecto.

Ambos gemelos se encontraban aun conversando con él, aunque parecía que el de mayor estatura parecía que los estaba regañando, pero no se veía que a los otros dos los intimidara. Sus cabellos era de un negro profundo y eso era todo lo que podías ver.

-¿Y si le hace algo a Saga y Kanon?- te preguntaste mentalmente –si les hace algo será mi culpa por venir aquí…- pero hasta ahí dejaste tus pensamientos de culpa y suicidio… la sonora y estruendosa carcajada de ese hombre te saco de concentración. Los gemelos no reían pero al menos mantenían una sonrisa en su rostro –Debo de dejar de ser paranoica…- te susurraste a ti misma

-Te quedaras con Aldebarán- te dijo Saga mientras se acercaba a ti -¿me escuchaste?

-¿Qué?- volviste a preguntar

-Ademas de problemática distraída- comento a modo de sorna

-¡Yo no soy distraída!- le respondiste ofendida

-Te vas a quedar con Aldebarán "-" unos momentos hasta que manden por ti, no te vallas a alejar de él- continuo Kanon que también se había acercado, miraste a ese hombre que te saludo agitando su mano y regalándote una sonrisa, correspondiste de la misma manera

-¿No es peligroso?- preguntaste mientras tu mente te había traicionado otra vez. La risa de ambos no se dejo esperar

-No es capaz de matar ni a una mosca- te respondió Kanon

-Nos vemos señorita- te comento Saga

-Claro- te acercaste a él para despedirte como siempre lo hacías, con un beso en la mejilla al igual que con Kanon

Te alejaste para acercarte a la nueva persona con la que te habías quedado a cargo. "El beso mas puro que uno puede recibir" susurro Kanon… "el de una diosa" completo Saga, frases que no pudiste escuchar ya que te encontrabas a unos metros caminando con Aldebarán, miraste hacia atrás, aun estaban ahí, agitaste la mano para despedirte por segunda vez de ellos. No te regresaron el gesto pero viste que sonrieron.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿pudo soportar a esos dos señorita "-"?- te pregunto Aldebarán cuando aun seguían caminando, pues el silencio entre ustedes reinaba por sobre todo el lugar

-Son agradables- le respondiste sinceramente

-¿Esta lastimada?- te pregunto al observar que de repente cojeabas debido al dolor de la rodilla que te habías lastimado cuando caíste

-Me resbale y me pegue- respondiste tratando de esconder la verdad

-Debería de tener cuidado señorita- te dijo –estos lugares son muy peligros y traicioneros

-Si, me lo dijo Shion- respondiste

-¿Conoce al Patriarca?- te pregunto, tu asentiste –un hombre muy sabio y honorable, ademas de valiente e inteligente

-Demasiado joven también- respondiste

-¿Lo vio sin mascara?- te pregunto algo sorprendido

-Si- respondiste, pero algo dentro de ti sabia que el hombre no se iba a quedar satisfecho con la respuesta tan corta, no que va… si decidiste contarle por decisión propia y no por su mirada insistente y fija en ti –es que… cuando lo vi con la mascara me dio miedo. Y pues él se dio cuenta y se la quito para entrar en confianza ¿Por qué?- preguntaste

-En muy raras ocasiones el Patriarca muestra su rostro- te menciono de manera analítica mientras se dedicaba a mirar el cielo –Bueno, ahora que esta a mi cuidado, que es un honor muy alto…- reíste ante la manera en la que menciono aquellas palabras –pues le mostrare el lugar para que no ande de curiosa y después se meta en problemas

Te quedaste fascinada ante todo lo que Aldebarán te mostraba a su paso. Muchos, demasiados soldados para tu gusto se encontraba entrenando, realizando tareas o simplemente reunidos analizando alguno que otro plano.

Los ruidos que escuchabas eran provocados por ellos, ¡tenían una fuerza fuera de lo común!

Te encontraste con algunas mujeres que se dedicaban a entrenar un poco mas lejos de donde te encontrabas. Aldebarán te acerco un poco, él se quedo a unos metros mientras tu te acercaste hasta quedar en la cerca de madera que separaba ese lugar del resto. Las mujeres de ahí tenia el rostro cubierto por una mascara griseada, ellas utilizaban un pantalón mas pegado a sus piernas pero a diferencia de los hombre ellas utilizaban un leotardo ademas de solo usar hombreras y rodilleras, alguna de ellas utilizaban guantes.

Te quedaste con la boca abierta cuando una de ellas se encontraba peleando con otras dos "Dios mio" salió de tus labios cuando observaste que de una patada mando a una de ellas a estrellarse contra una columna de concreto. No supiste si te sorprendiste porque la chica que salió disparada se estrello contra aquella columna y la rompió a la mitad o porque la otra poseía una fuerza descomunal.

Ante ti aparecieron dos mujeres, una de rojos cabellos vivos y otra de verdes cabellos en tono limón. Ambas te tomaron por sorpresa, en ese momento Aldebarán se presento ante ellas, la forma en la que te recibieron no fue muy grata, sino un poco fría y dura. Aldebarán te menciono que la de cabellos rojos se llamaba Marín y la otra chica Shaina. Ambas caballeros femeninas y que después podría presentarme bien con ellas, pues no les gustaban que interrumpieran sus entrenamientos.

Caminaste a lado de Aldebarán quien te mantenía entretenida con las explicaciones de porque ellas usaban mascara, algo entendiste que es para esconder que son mujeres y que aun así pueden demostrar la misma valentía y fuerza que los hombres. Aunque a tu parecer, eran más fuertes que los hombres que conocías, aunque solo eran tus amigos y familiares.

**.**

**.**

~ 4 ~

**.**

**.**

Sabias que no había sido una buena idea haber seguido a un pequeño perrito de la pradera que había salido de su nido debajo de la tierra. También sabias que ibas a meter en problemas a Aldebarán por haber escapado de su cuidado.

Pero después de que te dejo sentada en una roca, con el sol a todo lo que daba y abandonada por al menos media hora ya te habías cansado de esperar y ese pequeño roedor había sido una forma buena de quitar el aburrimiento. Pero esa condenada rata se te había perdido de vista y terminaste en un lugar donde había unos pocos arboles que se alzaban frondosos y con la brújula mas perdida de lo que en principio estabas.

Calculabas mas o menos la hora, ya debían pasar de las 4 de la tarde o tal vez eran las 5… A veces el tiempo se te había largo otras veces corto… todo dependía si te encontrabas con alguien o estabas sola.

Dejaste salir un sonoro suspiro, al fin y al cabo ya te habías perdido, no había nada que hacer mas que esperar a que Shion se diera cuenta de que no estabas en tu habitación y te mandara a buscar, recibir un regaño peor de los que tus padres te daban y ahora si… podrías decir que ni la rencarnación te ayudaba.

Caminabas a paso lento, sumida en tu mundo…

-Si va por ahí terminara perdida- te sorprendió una voz, no pudiste contener el grito que ese susto de causo –no hice nada para que usted profiriera ese tipo de grito señora.

-Me asusto que me llamaran de improviso- respondiste mientras tratabas de contener el aliento

-No la llame- te respondió tranquilamente –solo le advertí

El silencio reino en ese momento. Frente a ti se encontraba un hombre joven vestido con una túnica blanca muy al estilo budista. El joven se encontraba meditando debajo de la sombra de un árbol, poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia larga y sedosa a simple vista. Simplemente de todos los que habías conocido hasta este momento, él se podía colocar fácilmente en los primeros tres lugares, pues poseía una belleza increíble, el hombro derecho y parte de su pecho se encontraban al aire libre, demostrando que poseía un hermoso color de piel marfil. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y aun así, sentías que te observaba fijamente. Diste unos pasos hacia la dirección de donde habías llegado para seguir tu camino, claramente habías molestado a aquel joven

-Si va por ahí regresara al punto en el que comenzó- te detuvo apenas diste unos pasos, diste otros pasos mas –Le dije que por ahí era peligroso

-¿Seria tan amable de decirme entonces por donde voy?- preguntaste fastidiaba por el comportamiento de ese joven

-Si no sabe el punto al que desea llegar no podrá nunca tomar el camino correcto para llegar ahí- te respondió, suspiraste pues el comportamiento de él lo único que hacia era agotar tu paciencia

-Quiero ir a donde estaba antes… creo que era un coliseo o algo así- dijiste con la esperanza de que te respondiera claramente

-Si no sabe con exactitud donde se encontraba vuelve al principio- te dijo

-Hijo de toda tu…- pensaste tratando de calmarte, soltaste el aire calmadamente y volviste a analizar como preguntar, total, la esperanza muere al ultimo –Estaba con Aldebarán en un centro de entrenamiento con varios soldados. ¿Seria tan amable de decirme el camino por el cual regresar, por favor?

Silencio total después de esa pregunta. "Mato al muy desgraciado si se quedo dormido" pensaste mientras hacías uso de todo tu auto control que poseías en ese momento, mira que quedarse dormido mientras mantenía una conversación con otra persona, aunque no fuera una conversación amena. Tu pie izquierdo comenzó a repicar contra el suelo de ese lugar, apenas se podía escuchar los sonidos. Miraste para todos lados, caminaste unos pasos para darte cuenta de las opciones que tenias para poder salir de ahí, claro… sin la ayuda de la persona que ahora se encontraba plácidamente dormido.

-La paciencia no es una de sus virtudes- te llamo de nuevo

-La cortesía no es algo de lo cual haga uso de gala joven- respondiste, tu paciencia se había agotado con esa ultima frase que él había dicho

-La meditación es la mejor manera de poder tener una respuesta mas clara a lo que es una incógnita que se desconoce- te hablo mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ti

-Si crees que te tengo miedo estas muy equivocado- le respondiste retadoramente mientras observabas claramente que era muchos, muchos centímetros mas alto que tu

-El miedo es una cualidad que la podría salvar de cometer actos impropios- te respondió –ahora le pido…- continuo hablando ya que no habías podido decir nada a su respuesta –que tome asiento debajo de uno de estos arboles y medite, poco a poco su respuesta llegara

-¡Hijo de toda tu…!- pensaste mientras tratabas de soportar la ira y las ganas de golpear a ese tipo.

Te sentaste de mala gana debajo de un árbol mientras veáis que él había regresado a donde lo encontraste y a la misma posición. Lo único que te llamo la atención fue que había caminado hacia ti manteniendo los ojos cerrados, sin haber titubeado y sin haberse tropezado

**.**

**.**

Te moviste de nuevo bajo aquel árbol… ¡que meditar ni que nada!

Ya se te habían dormido las piernas por quien sabe cuantas veces, el hormigueo que sentías era doloroso, ya no sabias si era porque mantenías las piernas dobladas o era el golpe que te habías dado cuando te caíste, el punto era que ya te dolían. Tu atractivo de atrás lo sentías ya plano, entumido y cansado… te removiste un poco tratando de encontrar alivio. No habías podido mantener los ojos cerrados, los abrías cada tres minutos, intento atrapar a ese joven en caso de que te quisiera dejar a tu suerte… eso si que no, si él se iba tú te ibas con él. Dejaste salir otro suspiro, ya te querías ir, pero él no daba signos de querer irse pronto, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse por completo, pues el cielo se estaba comenzando a teñir de colores escarlata.

-¡Me voy!- sonaste exasperada -¡Ya no aguanto mas!

-Paciencia…

-¡Me vale un reverendo cacahuate la paciencia!- le interrumpiste

-Ese vocabulario no es propio de una dama- te comento severamente

-No me importa- le respondiste ya cansada –sabes, fue un grato placer "platicar contigo"- remarcaste las últimas palabras –pero me largo, yo misma encontrare el camino

-¿Problemas con la señorita?- se unió una voz mas a donde estaban.

El hombre que había llegado mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, se encontraba frente a ti. Era casi de la misma altura que el rubio, de cabellos cortos y castaños, piel bronceada y lindas facciones. Aunque su mirada era diferente, parecía que había mucha sabiduría detrás de ese joven rostro, casi como la de Shion. En ti nació un sentimiento, parecido al que te infundía Shion… calma y la relativa seguridad de que con él estarías a salvo

-Maestro- comento aquel joven que se puso de pie, aun con los ojos cerrados

-¿Te dio problemas Shaka?- pregunto el hombre que había llegado, la forma en la que hizo la pregunta te hizo reír, algo burlona

-No maestro. Solo que es un poco… inquieta- respondió, aquel hombre rio con fuerza -Intente que meditara, pero como le digo maestro, la paciencia es un don que aun le falta por desarrollar.

-¡Que don ni que nada!- pensaste mientras lo observabas fijamente

-Señorita mía- te hablo aquel hombre -¿Qué fue lo que hizo para sacar de concentración al hombre mas calmado del Santuario?

-Solo le pedí que me dijera por donde regresar- respondiste aun molesta –pero nunca me dijo nada claro- aquel hombre volvió a reír de nuevo

-Pero que señorita tan traviesa- respondió –venga conmigo… yo Dhoko la llevare de nuevo a sus aposentos para que descanse un poco y este lista para la noche

-Como sea- respondiste mientras caminabas unos pasos adelante aun molesta, acción que provoco que la risa de Dhoko aumentara

-Por favor señorita, espere- te llamo feliz de la vida –Shion me va a matar si llega sin mi, ya se deshizo de sus doncellas

-Yo no fui- respondiste –las asusto Saga- respondiste, luego callaste al saber que habías metido las cuatro patas, Dhoko te observo y luego volvió a reír

-Mira que Saga, siempre tan delicado- comento –ademas de escapártele a Aldebarán, el pobre estaba bien preocupado- comento para seguir riendo

-Es que se tardo y yo me desespere y pues…

-Como dijo Shaka… la paciencia hija mía, no es algo tuyo- te dijo para continuar riendo, en esta ocasión tu lo acompañaste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando llegaste no esperaste a que Shion te recibiera entre sus brazos, analizando que estuvieras bien. Tal parece que se había enterado de que te habías literalmente escapado de tus doncellas y de uno de sus soldados. pediste disculpas y te dedicaste a contar que te habías perdido y que la culpa no había sido de las doncellas ni de Aldebarán. Pareció entenderlo, Dhoko se burlaba de Shion quien se podía apreciar que se había preocupado a mas de dos kilómetros.

-Vamos Shion, estaba dentro del Santuario- escuchaste que le dijo Aldebarán mientras caminaba detrás de ti y del Patriarca quien te llevaba a tu habitación posando sus manos sobre tus hombros –no le iba a pasar nada, no es culpa de ella que sea curiosa

-Por eso mismo no quiero que ande sola, pudo haberse lastimado- comento Shion

-O perdido- respondió Dhoko haciendo que recordaras el incidente de hacia minutos atrás

Shion te dejo y aviso que volvería por ti cuando fuera el momento. Te rogo que no salieras de ahí hasta que el mismo viniera por ti. Los ojos de él no te dejaron otra opción mas que obedecer. Te diste otro baño rápido y cambiaste tus ropas.

En la cama había otro vestido, diferente al que habías dejado o al menos eso parecía. Aunque preferiste usar unas mallas que te llegaban un poco más arriba de la rodilla y una blusa celeste algo holgada la cual amarraste con un cinturón a tu cintura… optaste que no lo usarías y dejaste solo la blusa. Te colocaste las botas haciendo un dobladillo para que quedaran por debajo de tus rodillas y cepillaste tu cabello. Ya después buscarías un lugar para lavar tus cambios pues era el último que tenias que estaba limpio.

Esperaste por unas horas o eso te pareció, pues estabas sola, encerrada y no había nada que te llamara la atención, claro… el libro que te había dado Shion. Te acostaste en la cama y lo buscaste en la mochila. Lo abriste en la primera pagina la cual decía…..

¡No tenias la menor idea de lo que esta escrito ahí! ¡Todo estaba en griego!

Suspiraste pesadamente… si se suponía que eras Athena, ¿porque diantres no entendías nada de lo que había escrito ahí? Hojeaste todo el libro, esperando a que la Divina Providencia te iluminara y que de un momento a otro el libro se volviera entendible para ti. Después de unos minutos dejaste el libro encima de tu cabeza, no habías entendido nada mas que Alpha y Omega… y eso no ayudaba mucho.

Unos toques de nuevo se hicieron presentes en tu habitación, te incorporaste y no fue necesario que dijeras algo, en la entrada de la puerta se encontraba Shion, esperando por ti. Te alisaste de nuevo el cabello y saliste disparada hacia donde se encontraba.

-¿De nuevo el vestido no fue de su agrado?- te pregunto paternalmente

-Es que no soy muy fan de los vestidos- respondiste sinceramente –pero si quiere me cambio rapidito…

-Si se siente mas cómoda así, entonces no se lo ponga- caminaron por el largo pasillo que de repente había aumentado de longitud, te encontrabas nerviosa y eso Shion lo había notado –no pasa nada princesa- te llamo –vera que las personas que va a conocer son de la mayor confianza.

Asentiste mientras te dejaba cerca de donde se encontraba aquella sala que ibas a pisar por tercera vez en el día. Miraste por una de las ventanas y la noche ya se había asomado. Escuchaste como si una formación se hubiera hecho presente, eso aumento tus ansias y nervios.

Shion se asomo de nuevo y te tendió la mano para presentarte por fin a aquellas personas que supuestamente eran tu Orden.

-Caballeros Dorados, ante ustedes… La Diosa Athena- te presento mientras te colocaba frente a ellos.

¿Qué fue lo que te sorprendió? Que en el momento en que te presentaron ante ellos como Athena habían colocado sonoramente su puño en el lado izquierdo de su pecho donde originalmente se encuentra el corazón, habían agachado su cabeza mientras te recitaban "Diosa Athena".

Eso no había sido. Lo mas seguro era que se encontraban revestidos por armaduras doradas, podías apostar tu vida a que eran de oro puro y no solo se encontraban cubiertas de pintura. Ademas… esas capas blancas los hacían verse como grandes guerreros, príncipes de batallas ancestrales.

No era nada de eso… lo que en verdad te había sorprendido era el rostro de aquellos que habías conocido en la tarde y con los que habías estado platicando amenamente… bueno, con casi todos… quitando al rubio que te había hecho la tarde de cuadritos. Mü, Camus y Milo también se encontraba ahí, serios, con porte y elegancia… todos… excepto Kanon.

El no vestía una armadura como los otros, en cambio las ropas que llevaba le hacían verse igual de imponente que el resto de sus compañeros… parecía un rey de la mitología que no era intimidado por nadie, se alzaba orgulloso y vanidoso.

Cada armadura era distinta a la otra, pero aun así parecían llenas de un inmenso poder.

-Permítame presentárselos Princesa- hablo Shion mientras aun permanecías en silencio –de derecha hacia la izquierda…

-Mü… Aldebarán… Saga y Kanon- comenzaste

-Ángelo- respondió Shion mientras habías callado y continuo con las personas que habías olvidado -Aioria, Shaka y Dhoko…- te comento

-Milo- interrumpiste, el nombrado solo te sonrió al igual que el Patriarca, al ver que habías callado continuo

-Aioros y Shura- te comento mientras estos te miraban con una sonrisa que correspondiste

–Camus y Afrodita- terminaste mientras los nombrados te sonreían.

-¿Ya los conocía?- te pregunto mientras te observaba

-En la tarde cuando salí a caminar y pues anduve por ahí….- y hasta ahí te quedaste.

Esa había sido la razón por la cual habían sido tan ambles contigo, bueno… al menos la mayoría de ellos te habían tratado bien. Porque ellos ya sabían que eras la supuesta rencarnación de la dichosa diosa. Tu sonrisa se borro de tu rostro, muy en el fondo te sentías mal, te habían hablado por obligación y no porque les habías agradado.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa?- te pregunto Shion, en ese momento te diste cuenta de que tu mirada había viajado hacia el suelo

-¿Qué?- susurraste

-¿Se siente mal señora?- insistió Shion, levantaste la mirada encontrándote con aquellos jóvenes que te observaban fijamente

-Estoy bien Shion… no me pasa nada- respondiste tratando de que tu voz no sonara triste o melancólica

-¿Hay algo que le moleste?- volvió a insistir, en ese momento llego una de las doncellas diciendo algo que de nuevo no entendiste

-Eso es lo que aun me molesta. No entiendo nada Shion- trataste de bromear pero tu animo te traiciono

-Es hora de cenar- te dijo

-No tengo hambre Shion- respondiste –prefiero ir a mi habitación a descansar un poco

-No ha comido desde que llego y no voy a permitir que la princesa se valla a la cama sin probar alimento

-Pero de verdad…

-Nada de peros- te dijo serio

-Esta bien- respondiste derrotada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar al que te llevaron era un salón que se encontraba a lado de la Sala Principal o así te habían dicho que se llamaba. La mesa que se encontraba ahí estaba cubierta por un mantel blanco, milagrosamente no había nada rojo ahí… claro, hasta que estuviste mas cerca y viste una ligera banda roja que pasaba por el centro de la mesa. Suspiraste.

Todos los jóvenes caballeros se acomodaron en las sillas correspondientes, esperaste a que tomaran asiento, así que caminaste hacia una de las grandes ventanas para esperar tranquilamente

-¿Señorita Athena?- te volvió a llamar Shion, ya te estabas acostumbrado a ese nombre -¿No va a tomar asiento?

-Si- respondiste caminando hacia la mesa –solo quiero ver que asiento va a quedar libre

-El asiento que le corresponde es a la cabeza- te comento mientras te llevaba a tu asiento, a tu lado derecho estaba Kanon mientras que al izquierdo se encontraba Milo, frente a ti, en el otro extremo estaba Shion. Todos de pie frente a su silla, esperando por ti.

-¿Ya me siento?- preguntaste mientras Shion asentía, en el momento en que te acomodaste, Kanon y Shion tomaron asiento y casi después el resto.

Los alimentos comenzaron a ser servidos mientras las doncellas caminaban de un lado al otro dejando la comida y sirviendo las bebidas. Shion dio orden para comenzar a comer y todos lo hicieron de inmediato, miraste tu plato, se veía apetitoso y tomaste el tenedor para probarlo.

Muy sabroso, aunque eso no abrió tu apetito. No supiste cuanto paso hasta que decidiste picar de nuevo el guiso y darte cuenta de que un poco de sal no le haría mal. Trataste te tomarla pero te fue imposible

-Que demonios…- pensaste al ver como esta se movía ligeramente, escapando de tu mano -¿un fantasma?- imaginaste y trataste de tomarla de nuevo, pero la sal volvió a escapar de tus manos

-¿Pasa algo?- te pregunto Kanon con una sonrisa

-La sal se mueve- dijiste como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo -¿eres tu?

-Yo no tengo el poder de la telequinesis- te respondió

Miraste a tu alrededor hasta toparte con unos ojos lilas conocidos para ti… Mü te sonrió mientras la sal aun escapaba de tus manos, involuntariamente la sonrisa que había desaparecido de tus labios se volvió a dibujar en tu rostro. Después de un tiempo, lograste capturar la sal y condimentar tu cena

-Athena- te llamo Saga que se encontraba un tanto alejado de la mesa

-Si- respondiste de mejor humor

-Bueno…

-Dice Saga que si ya le va a explicar lo que quiso decir en la tarde- termino de explicar Kanon

-¿Explicar lo de la tarde?- repetiste hasta que llego a ti la palabra mencionada en la platica –Bullyng- llamaste la atención de todos –quiere decir que Saga creía que estaban abusando de mi de manera física

-¡¿Qué quien estaba abusando de Athena?!- pregunto alarmado Milo

-Nadie, solo que Saga pensó que las doncellas habían abusado de mi…

-¡Y fueron unas mujeres!- comento igual de alarmado

-Milo por favor, serénate- escuchaste que le ordeno Camus

-¡Pero querían abusar de Athena! ¡Y unas mujeres!- continuo -¡Santidad, haga algo al respecto!- pidió

-No se lo que estas pensando, pero no es eso Milo- le comentaste mientras sentías que los colores subían a tu rostro

-¡¿Qué le hicieron señora?!- continuo

-Milo de Escorpio- escuchaste que lo llamo Shion –Tranquilízate y termina de cenar

-Y deja de imaginar cosas- intervino Kanon –quien estuvo ahí fuimos Saga y yo, tu no viste nada

-Son unos acosadores- comento Camus mientras seguía comiendo tranquilamente

-Lo dice uno de mis secuestradores- susurraste llamando la atención de él

-Al menos lo acepto- te respondió seguro de él mismo

-Athena fue abusada por unas doncellas, hay que cambiarlas de inmediato- te diste cuenta de que Milo aun seguía en sus pensamientos

-Shion, cambia a Milo de lugar- le pediste mientras que el resto de los caballeros mirada con pena al pobre muchacho que aun no salía de su shock.


	6. La prueba de Athena

**Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va el clima? Acá ya con el friazo y la lluvia**

**Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios a todas y cada una de las lectoras, bueno, les traigo el nuevo capitulo. Creo que este es un poco aburridon, bueno así lo sentí yo… si les aburre me dicen. Bueno, les dejo leer y ahí me comentan si les agrada o no.**

~ 1 ~

Miraste de nuevo el cielo que se encontraba despejado, el suave pasto que se encontrada debajo de tu cuerpo relajaba un poco tu cansado cuerpo. Tratabas que la respiración volviera a su ritmo natural. No hacías mucho, pero nunca en tu vida pensaste que unas simples prácticas para aprender a controlar el tan fastidioso Cosmo fuera tan agotador.

Dos meses y medio… suspiraste ante ese pensamiento, nunca pensaste que el tiempo correría tan rápido mientras estuviste ahí. Tanteaste con la mano y tomaste tu celular, miraste la pantalla y abriste los ojos con la sorpresa que habías encontrado. Después de tanto tiempo habías encontrado señal, de inmediato marcaste el numero del celular de tu mamá y esperaste a que la llamara saliera, sonreíste triunfante al observar que la llamada se encontraba en proceso.

_-Lo sentimos… su saldo se ha agotado. Le recomendamos realizar una recarga…_

Te quedaste fría… escuchando el sonido intermitente de la llamada fallida, te dejaste caer de nuevo en el pasto. Desde que habías llegado no habías puesto un pie fuera del Santuario, no te aburrías pero estar siempre en el mismo lugar no era algo que te gustara mucho. Terminaste tu entrenamiento en el momento en que unas doncellas habían llegado a tu lado. Las seguiste de regreso a donde habías pasado todos estos días. Tu entendimiento del griego iba mejorando de poco a poco, Shion había resultado ser un gran maestro. Te llevaron hasta la entrada del Salón Principal, abriste la puerta pero no había nadie ahí, así que te encaminaste hasta el despacho principal.

-Shion- lo llamaste en el momento en que abriste la puerta -¿Me llamabas?

-Pase princesa- te dijo, te encaminaste hasta quedar frente al escritorio- comenzaremos con la lección de hoy

-Esta bien- respondiste

Cada tercer día de la semana Shion te daba clases para que aprendieras cada una de las constelaciones. Como Athena, tu deber era el saber cada una de las estrellas del cielo, cada constelación y su estrella guardiana, ademas de las relaciones entre los dioses.

-Su Orden Dorada se encuentra bajo la protección de las doce constelaciones que orbitan alrededor del sol y que se separan a razón de un mes- te comenzó a explicar mientras ponías atención o eso tratabas, la mariposa que volaba afuera había llamado tu atención -¿Señorita?

-Si Shion- respondiste de inmediato

-¿Cuáles son las constelaciones que orbitan con el sol?- te pregunto

-¿La de los dorados?- respondiste a modo de pregunta

-Preste atención por favor- dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la pared. Una parte se encontraba cubierta por una pequeña cortina para variar… roja. Detrás de ella había una pizarra algo manchada debido a las contables escrituras que se escribían y borraban.

-Shion- lo llamaste –¿Los chicos están regidos por los signos del Zodiaco?

-Así son conocidos por las demás personas- te respondió –La respuesta correcta es que están bajo la protección de las doce constelaciones.

La explicación fue algo pesada, demasiada información como para poder estar prestando toda la atención posible. Las estrellas de Antares y Spica eran las que mas recordabas… pero a que constelación pertenecían, bueno… con mas estudio en un futuro la podrías descubrir.

-¿Mü y Shura?- te pregunto Shion mientras mirabas al techo jugando con un lápiz entre tus manos

-Mü es el caballero de Aries y Shura el de Capricornio- respondiste tranquilamente

-¿Saga, Afrodita y Milo?- insistió mientras él te veía fijamente

-Géminis, Piscis y Escorpión- respondiste mientras alzabas el lápiz que se te había caído al suelo

-¿Aioros, Aioria, Aldebarán y Camus?

-Leo… este… Acuario- pensaste muy bien la respuesta, pero se te había olvidado con tanto nombre –creo que Aldebarán es de Cáncer y Camus de… ¿Libra?

-Incorrecto señora- te recrimino Shion –por eso le digo que ponga atención

-¿Por qué para Kanon y Saga solo hay una armadura?- preguntaste tomando desprevenido a Shion

-¿Por qué pregunta eso?- te respondió

-Pues… porque la primera vez que vi a todos, pues estaban usando una armadura que creo pesa el doble de lo que ellos pesan y pues… Kanon no estaba usando mas que un simple traje…. Muy bonito por cierto- le respondiste tratando de hacerte entender

-Bueno… lo que pasa es… ¿Cómo se lo explico?- te comento mientras sonreías al ver a Shion nervioso pues siempre se encontraba tan tranquilo –vera señorita Athena.. lo que pasa es que solo hay una armadura de Géminis y se le otorgar a aquel que pasa la prueba

-Entonces… ¿Kanon no paso la prueba?- preguntaste

-No es eso, es que…

-Déjalo así Shion- le pediste mientras ampliabas tu sonrisa –algún día lo entenderé.

-Señorita- te respondió a modo de satisfacción –de verdad que su curiosidad no conoce los limites

-Algo así…

En ese momento fueron interrumpidos, tres soldados se habían presentado frente a Shion, mostrando una reverencia, en el momento en que observaron que te encontrabas ahí se arrodillaron. Te despediste de Shion y de las personas que habían llegado y te encaminaste a tu habitación la cual al final pasaste de largo, optando mejor por tomar un baño y relajarte un poco más.

**.**

**.**

Te secaste el cabello después de haberte bañado muy rápido pues la corriente de aire que aun no sabias de donde provenía te hacia temblar de frio. Te encaminaste hacia el balcón y miraste… nada más que tierra árida y seca, mas adelante se podía ver el pequeño pueblo de Rodorio, tu vista se desvió a la derecha de tu gran habitación, ahí… de pie, dentro de un enorme armario de madera y puerta de cristal se encontraba un cetro. El Cetro de Nike, el cual siempre acompañaba a Athena en todas las batallas y en su día a día. Te acercaste a él y abriste la delgada puerta traslucida, posaste tu mano sobre el cetro y trataste de sacarlo de ahí, pero como siempre… te fue imposible, demasiado pesado para que pudieras tomarlo incluso con ambas manos.

-Maldición- susurraste, cerraste fuertemente la puerta y te encaminaste hasta tu cama.

Cepillaste tus largos cabellos y los amarraste con una simple trenza. Caminaste entre los pasillos de aquel sitio con el cual ya te encontrabas familiarizada, aun no del todo, pero los primeros pasillos te los sabias de memoria. Te quedaste quieta al escuchar unas voces resonar hacia donde te dirigías.

-Lo se, pero cuando llegamos se encontraba con la chiquilla esa- escuchaste que le comentaba un soldado al grupo con el que estaba

-¿Estaba Athena?- pregunto uno de ellos

-Así es, pero no tiene nada de especial- continuo diciendo y de nuevo afinaste tu oído lo mas que pudiste –los rumores que se esparcen por todo el Santuario son ciertos- completo

-¿De que no es la autentica diosa?- comento el otro

-De que es Athena es Athena… pero no siento nada en especial, incluso el caballero mas débil de la orden es mas poderoso que esa mocosa

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que esa mocosa es Athena?- pregunto otro

-El Maestro no permitiría que nadie usurpara el lugar de la diosa, incluso creo que la esta entrenando el mismo para que pueda despertar el Cosmo

-Tan débil y patética- comento uno de ellos a modo de burla mientras los demás se comenzaban a reír –yo que los caballeros Dorados no la protegería. No es digna ni siquiera de dirigirle la palabra

Las voces se comenzaron a perder entre los pasillos, te quedaste ahí, aun escondida tratando de regular tu respiración, te encontrabas molesta. Era lo mismo que habías estado escuchando desde que habías llegado a ese lugar, no había un día en el que caminaras entre los pasillos y escucharas ese tipo de comentarios hacia tu persona, optabas por decirle a Shion… informarle todo lo que ellos decían a tus espaldas, no lo hiciste… no por temor de lo que le pasara a ellos, por ti que los mandara a trabajar el triple, lo hacías para no colocarte como alguien que no fuera capaz de hacer nada sin tener a nadie que te ayudara.

No te ibas a doblar tan fácilmente, no ahora que ya casi estabas resignándote a quedarte ahí, porque no veías por donde salir de ahí y mucho menos tenias fecha para regresar con tu familia. Caminaste hacia un salón que estaba a unos metros de donde te encontrabas aun escondida. Cuando llegaste pasaste de largo al guardia, uno de los que se dedicaban a hablar a tus espaldas. Entraste a una gran biblioteca que tenia cientos de libros.

Buscaste no mas de media hora y no encontraste nada, así que mejor optaste por volver a tu habitación a matar el tiempo o de perdido a tratar de pasar el siguiente nivel en el PSP que habías encontrado en una de las bolsas que tenia tu mochila.

-¿Athena?- te llamo una voz conocida para ti, cuando miraste hacia atrás en tu rostro se dibujo una gran sonrisa

-¡Camus!- lo saludaste mientras te acercabas -¿Cómo estas? Ya tenia mucho rato que no te veía- le reclamaste

-Lamento mucho haberla dejado sola todo este tiempo- te comento mientras te regalaba una de sus sonrisas que tanto habías extrañado

-¿Fuiste a un trabajo?- le pregustaste pues se encontraba vestido con aquella armadura dorada mientras su capa se movía ligeramente cuando hacia algún movimiento

-Así es- te respondió –un trabajo que me encargo el Santo Maestro ¿Qué es lo que esta haciendo aquí?

-Buscando un libro- le comentaste, él te observo fijamente –un diccionario, pero no lo encontré y andar buscando en todo el salón, como que no me da ánimos

-¿Por qué no la ayudaste?- le pregunto al guardia que se puso tenso al escuchar el tono de voz de Camus

-Yo señor… lo que paso es que… no puedo dejar la guardia- respondió tembloroso

-Camus… ¿tu no tienes un diccionario que me prestes?- le preguntaste tratando de salvar la pobre vida de aquel hombre, aunque muy dentro de ti sabias que se lo merecía

-Tengo que realizar un trabajo mas- te respondió mientras te ofrecía su brazo para escoltarte de nuevo hacia tu habitación –después yo mismo le llevare el libro que desea, mientras tanto le pido por favor que se quede dentro de su habitación

-Ok- respondiste desganada mientras caminabas con él

**.**

**.**

~ 2 ~

**.**

**.**

Mirabas el libro mientras hacías unos apuntes en unas hojas que le habías pedido a Shion. El libro se encontraba abierto en la pagina en la que te habías quedado desde hacia tres días atrás, 5 capítulos traducidos, no completos pero si lo que te pareció lo mas importante

-Athe… Athena- susurraste mientras leías sin ayuda del diccionario que te había llevado Camus –bueno.. al menos ya se unas palabras de memoria- te dedicaste a tratar de traducir aquellas palabras que aun no entendías por completo –Las penalidades de Athena- comprendiste después de haber traducido –se ve interesante…

Único capitulo que tradujiste de principio a fin… pensaste que tal vez seria una manera de que pudieras comprender mejor lo que significaba o mejor dicho…lo que tendrías que pasar si algún día… (muy lejano por cierto, que era como lo veías) llegabas a despertar como la diosa de la guerra justa.

-Athena es el ejemplo mas grande de amor y sacrificio de la era- leíste con el pensamiento –junto con sus guardianes custodian la paz del mundo

Suspiraste y leíste por encima toda la historia que no te pareció en nada importante y te detuviste en una hoja en especial.

-Las penalidades que tuvo que pasar Athena desde la época del mito han sido grandes, dolorosas pero al final siempre sale victoriosa- seguiste leyendo en voz baja –Ofrecida al mar para calmar la tempestad… ¿Qué esa no fue Andrómeda?- te preguntaste a ti misma, decidiste continuar con tu lectura –pasar por lagunas de fuego y desafiar a la misma muerte. Las enredaderas de espinos sobre su cuerpo, las caricias de los rayos no fueron nada en comparación a la prueba mas dolorosa que tuvo que enfrentar Athena…. Anda… todo era lindo hasta que me topo con todo esto –comentaste a la nada -¿Por qué no pueden ser personas normalitas?

Continuaste leyendo mientras pasabas hojas tras hojas, miraste las hojas regadas en la cama, hasta que un pedazo de lectura te sorprendió, lo leíste y releíste hasta que comprendiste lo que quería decir.

"Pasar sobre todos sus guardianes para remarcar dos cosas: que ella era la diosa Athena que había bajado para ayudar a los humanos a enfrentar la furia de cada uno de los dioses, moriría por ellos y pelearía por ellos, por esos humanos que le habían enseñado lo que significaba el amor"- releíste en voz alta mientras tratabas de acomodar la idea que en tu mente se había formado

"La segunda para poder despertar por completo el poder que había dentro de ella y enfrentarse sin temor a las adversidades que se aproximaban sin pausa. Con manos desnudas y vestida con un manto semejante a las hojas de los arboles se alzo victoriosa de cada prueba de los hombres guerreros

**.**

**.**

Caminaste de un lado hacia el otro en tu habitación. Tomabas de nuevo las hojas que habían sobre llamado tu atención. Las releíste una y otra vez.

-Si lo que pienso es cierto… significa que…- pensaste un momento –bueno, tengo que tomarlo con calma.

Te sentaste en el piso y seguiste traduciendo el resto de las páginas que faltaban. Un día y medio mas paso, solo salías para lo mas básico… bañarte, comer junto con Shion pues los caballeros dorados no se habían presentado desde aquella cena de bienvenida, Shion te había comentado que solo se reunían para comer así cuando él los llamaba o había algo que festejar, como en esa ocasión. Ademas de seguir con tu entrenamiento que te había impuesto para el despertar de tu Cosmo, el cual lo hacías con toda la fe del mundo, pues si era cierto lo que habías pensado te serviría mucho.

-Oye Shion- le llamaste después de terminar la clase de estrellas guardianas de cada uno de los caballeros -¿tienes algo acerca de las técnicas de los dorados?

-¿Para que la necesita?- te pregunto mientras se quedaba de pie

-Pues para…- los nervios te estaban traicionado, como decirle que lo querías para poder confirmar los ataques mencionados en aquel libro –Como diosa tengo que saber la debilidad y la fortaleza de cada ataque

Se encamino hacia un estante en donde había varios pergaminos enrollados, miro con determinación y de entre todos ellos tomo dos rollos, los cuales te entrego con una sonrisa

-Aquí puede encontrar todo lo que necesita- te comento mientras los tomabas, esos rollos pesaban un poco mas de lo que imaginabas –Con dedicación y esfuerzo todas sus dudas serán respondidas

-¿Por qué nadie aquí puede hablar de una manera simple para una mortal como yo?- le preguntaste fingiendo molestia, agradeciste y saliste de ahí con ambos rollos.

Te encaminaste de inmediato a tu habitación corriendo por todos los pasillos, en cuanto llegaste desenrollaste el rollo y lo dejaste en el suelo. Mucha información… demasiada para tu gusto. Miraste y trataste de obtener toda la información que te pudiera servir… apuntes en varias hojas, algunas pegadas en la pared.

-Listo- susurraste –ahora… solo espero que salga como yo planeo- comentaste a la luna la cual se asomaba por tu ventana en ese noche, una luna mas grande de que habías visto desde que habías llegado.

**.**

**.**

Te dejaste caer en el suelo piedroso… te encontrabas al limite. Pero al menos tu plan había funcionado. Le habías entregado los rollos a Shion después de haberlos leído mas de tres veces, asegurándote de que no se te hubiera pasado absolutamente nada. Te pusiste de pie y regresaste al Salón Principal… miraste las escaleras que tenias que subir todos los días, pero nunca las habías odiado tanto como ese día en el que sentías que las piernas te temblaban. Entrenar con Marín y Shaina era algo con lo que apenas podías y solo era para aprender a controlar mejor tu Cosmo… que seria de ti si se te requiriera que aprendieras a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo… de seguro esas dos ya te hubieran matado.

Descansaste tu cabeza en la orilla de aquel lugar en el que siempre te bañabas, miraste fijamente el techo de aquel sitio y pensaste en cada una de las posibilidades de volver a tu vida anterior, solo había una y de eso dependía tu plan, un plan que era una hoja de doble filo.

**.**

**.**

~ 3 ~

**.**

**.**

Subiste tu pantalón por tercera vez en lo que te dedicabas a buscar tu cinturón. No podías llegar tarde a la cena que le habías pedido a Shion que hiciera. Cepillaste tus cabellos y los amarraste en una coleta alta.

Tomaste tus hojas y las llevaste contigo hacia la cena en donde se encontraban ya todos y cada uno de los Caballeros de la Orden Dorada. Se veían algo extraños, pues verlos sin armadura te resultaba algo extrañamente familiar. Ropas sencillas griegas de la antigüedad, cada uno de ellos se encontraban en un pequeño grupo en especial, Milo y Camus parecían llevarse bien como siempre, Afrodita y Ángelo se encontraban en una esquina alejados de los demás, Kanon y Saga se encontraban hablando con Shura y Aioros, Aioria se había acercado a donde Milo se encontraba, Aldebarán hablaba mientras que Mü sonreía y Shaka se encontraba apoyado en la pared como siempre, con sus ojos cerrados. Aun no se habían percatado de tu presencia.

Las doncellas se encontraban acomodando la mesa, sirviendo la comida y las bebidas, ajenas a las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Caminaste unos pasos, adentrándote en el comedor principal, pero ellos ni en cuenta de que les estabas mirando.

Las risas aumentaban en algunos grupos, en otros se formaban discusiones que divertían a las personas que estaban con ellos. A simple vista parecían personas normales de no mas de veinti tantos años. Acomodaste un mecho detrás de una de tu oreja mientras te acercabas a dejar los papeles a la mesa.

-¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?- escuchaste una voz muy familiar para ti

-Patriarca- escuchaste que de inmediato respondieron mientras se formaban

-La señora Athena aquí frente a ustedes y ni una muestra de respeto- regaño a las personas que se encontraban ahí

-Con todo el respeto Patriarca- escuchaste que llamo Shaka –es muy difícil saber cuando Athena se encuentra cerca, su Cosmo aun no esta desarrollado del todo

-Cuida tus palabras Shaka- escuchaste que reclamo Shion

-Déjalo Shion- interviniste –Shaka tiene razón, pero no estamos aquí para que los regañes- continuaste –mejor vamos a cenar todos juntos

-Señorita- te susurro Shion

-Bueno, si Athena dice que es hora de cenar, entonces cenaremos- escuchaste a Dhoko mientras se dedicaba a tomar asiento en la mesa –Anden chicos, con confianza que la señorita ya nos dio el permiso de comer

-Dhoko….- escuchaste que susurro Shion

-Rápido niños, a comer que se enfría

La forma en la que hablaba Dhoko siempre te hacia reír, era como si todo le pareciera simple, sin ningún contratiempo. Todos y cada uno de los dorados tomaron asiento después de que tu lo hiciste, Shion había hecho que Dhoko se pusiera de pie, aunque eso no impidió que dejara la pierna de pollo que muy feliz estaba devorando.

**.**

**.**

-Supe que todos se convirtieron en guardianes dorados muy jóvenes- dijiste para romper el hielo de la cena –son increíbles

-La verdad… es que si- te respondió Aioria mientras sorbía de su copa de vino

-Tu maestro fue tu hermano Aioros… ¿verdad?- le comentaste

-Así que se hizo fan mía y ahora sabe todos mis secretos- te respondió mientras te reías ante su respuesta

-Claro que no- le dijiste mientras introducías un pedazo de carne en tu boca

-Ha investigado muy bien señora Athena- te comento Dhoko mientras seguía devorando su cena

-Sé que Mü, Aldebarán, Milo, Camus, Aioria, Afrodita y Ángelo obtuvieron su armadura a los 7 años de edad- comentaste mientras tomabas un poco de jugo –Aioros y Saga a la edad de los 9… creo que Shura también la obtuvo a los 7 y Shaka a los 6 años

-Valla que no ha perdido el tiempo en balde- te comento Aldebarán mientras bebía su segundo tarro de vino

-¿Por qué Aldebarán tiene tarro?- pensaste mientras asentías –Como no tengo nada que hacer, pues me pongo a leer- retomaste la palabra -Shaka resulto ser el mas vivo de todos, mira que convertirse en caballero a los 6 años, ya tenia mucho talento- comentaste

-Gracias Athena- te respondió –fue algo muy sencillo para mi- te dijo lleno de orgullo mientras sonreías al haber acertado en un halago para el rubio

-Ay si… fue muy sencillo- escuchaste que Milo lo repitió a modo de burla –claro, como no sale de su templo a vivir la vida, por eso le fue sencillo

-Me alejo de esos pensamientos absurdos- escuchaste que le respondió

-Amargado- contrataco Milo

-Paren ya niños- ordeno Dhoko mientras cesaban tu entretenimiento

Pensaste en decir tus pensamientos que se encontraban dentro de tu mente desde hacia días atrás. ¿Qué seria lo que ellos pensarían? La pregunta quedaba en el aire, habías pasado una buena cena, entretenida con el comportamiento de cada uno de ellos, unos hablando mas que otros, pero al fin y al cabo la cena había sido amena. No era que no apreciaras cenar a solas con Shion pero el estar rodeaba de varias personas mas, casi de tu edad hacia la cena aun mas divertida, pero ahora… había llegado el momento en que el motivo de la cena tendría que ser revelado.

-Chicos- llamaste -¿me podrían poner un poco de atención?- pediste. En ese momento el silencio se hizo presente en la sala. No había ninguna clase de ruido, todos se habían callado, esperando pacientemente a que continuaras.

-Señorita- te llamo Shion al observar que te habías quedado en silencio, sin haber dicho nada –Díganos por favor.

-Si… lo que… bueno…- tartamudeaste, pues las miradas habían recaído en ti y pues eso te había dudar un poco

-Athena- te llamo Dhoko -¿pasa algo malo?- pregunto dejando su lado juguetón para ponerse serio

-Bueno… se me ocurrió algo…- dijiste mientras te parabas de la mesa y comenzabas a caminar unos pasos para alejarte de ahí

-Continúe princesa- te animo Shion

-Se supone que soy Athena…

-De nuevo con lo mismo- te interrumpió Milo

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso Athena- te dijo Camus

-Si lo se…- respondiste mientras comenzabas a caminar de un extremo del comedor a otro

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa Athena?- te pregunto Aioria mientras se reía de ti –ya se que soy guapo, pero no es para que haga una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-¡Aioria!- gritaste en conjunto con Aioros, Saga y Shura

-¡¿Qué?!- se excuso, lo ignoraste de inmediato para retomar tu punto de vista

-Bueno… quiero afrontar la prueba de Athena, la que hizo cuando bajo a la tierra y peleo por primera vez contra los dioses

Lo dijiste tan rápido que no supiste si te habían llegado a entender y esa era la razón por la que en ese momento te miraban fijamente o porque no creían las palabras que habían salido de tus labios temblorosos… tu mirada se desvió hacia donde se encontraba Shaka… incluso él había abierto los ojos… así que lo mas seguro era la segunda opción por la que se habían quedado en shock.

**.**

**.**

-No- te respondió seriamente Shion mientras te observaba fijamente

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros!- te dijo en voz alta, te habías sorprendido, pues desde que habías llegado nunca te había hablado de esa manera

-Athena, hija mía…- te llamo Dhoko, observaste que Shion suspiro y oculto su rostro entre sus manos que mantenía apoyadas en la mesa -¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?

-Lo leí en un libro que me dio Shion cuando llegue- respondiste en voz baja

-¿Qué libro le diste Shion?- le pregunto mientras el mencionado aun seguía con su rostro oculto -¿Shion?

-Nada- escuchaste que le respondió, era la primera vez que lo escuchas furioso

-Athena- te volvió a llamar Dhoko

-Es que ya estoy harta- respondiste tratando de exponer tu punto de vista –todos los días, desde que llegue me he topado con personas que lo único que hacen es hablar mal de mi… que si soy una chiquilla, que no hago nada, que no soy Athena, que esto, que el otro… sencillamente ya me tienen cansada

-¿Quién la ha estado insultando?- te pregunto Shura, el primero que había hablado después de tu gran declaración

-No importa, lo que pasa…

-Con todo el respeto Athena… claro que importa- te dijo el español –nadie puede hablar mal de la diosa Athena ni siquiera entre nosotros se nos perdonaría una ofensa como tal

-El punto es que… deseo hacer esa prueba. La que la Athena de la edad mitológica hizo… enfrentar a sus guardianes para probar que ella era una persona digna de confianza- te excusaste

-Es digna de confianza- te dijo Mascara de Muerte que se apoyaba tranquilamente en la silla –los demás no importan, ninguno de nosotros tiene problema con eso y si le molestan esos tipos… los eliminamos y ya quedo

-Cáncer- llamo Dhoko, el nombrado ignoro la llamada de atención

-Gracias, supongo- respondiste, no entendías como pensaba Ángelo –a mi si me importa… así que hay dos opciones…

-Athena…- te volvió a llamar Dhoko esperando a que continuaras

-O me dejan hacer la prueba o me largo de aquí- amenazaste

-No sabe hablar griego- te respondió Aioria quien se había mantenido callado

-Y no tiene dinero- le apoyo Milo

-Trabajo y me largo- respondiste –no tengo miedo a trabajar.

-Tiene agallas- comento Aldebarán

-Desde que me entregaste el cetro de Nike… no lo he podido tomar con las manos Shion, es demasiado pesado para mi- te dirigiste solo a él

-Cuando aprenda a controlar su Cosmo podrá hacerlo- te respondió mientras te miraba seriamente

-¡Pero he entrenado! ¡Incluso Marín y Shaina me han ayudada y hasta ahora no lo puedo sostener!- respondiste elevando la voz

-Mi respuesta es no

-¡Shion!- gritaste

-¡Ya le dije que no!- te respondió furioso -¡No voy a permitir que se ponga en peligro únicamente porque los comentarios alrededor de usted la molestan! ¡No voy a cambiar de opinión! ¡¿Entendió?!

Lo miraste fijamente, un par de lágrimas de coraje e impotencia resbalaron en tu rostro, la única manera en la que definitivamente ibas a probarle a los demás y a ti misma que eras Athena… pero tu plan había fallado. Shion, la personas mas calmada que habías conocido, aquella persona que había hecho todo lo posible para que te sintieras cómoda era la única persona que no te entendía en ese momento.

-¡Quiero hacerlo!- volviste a pedir mientras las lagrimas de coraje seguían resbalando en tu rostro, los Caballeros solo te observaban sin decir nada

-¡Ya le dije que no! ¡Es mi palabra final!- te volvió a gritar, en verdad se encontraba furioso -¡Regrese a sus aposentos y no salga a menos que le autorice!

-¡¿Entonces para que demonios me trajeron?! ¡Yo me encontraba muy feliz con la vida que llevaba!- respondiste furiosa -¡Ojala nunca me hubieran traído aquí! ¡Ojala nunca los hubiera conocido!

Después de haber gritado todo lo que sentías, todo lo que habías estado guardado conforme los días avanzaban te regresaste a tu habitación. Cuando llegaste te comenzaste a desvestir arrojando la ropa con mucha furia al suelo, te dejaste caer al suelo y comenzaste a golpearlo, los sollozos que habías contenido salieron en el momento en que te diste cuenta de que te encontrabas sola…

Sola en esa habitación… sola en un país que no conocías…. Sola en un lugar donde nadie te conocía, donde nadie te apreciaba… sola, porque así era como habías estado desde que habías llegado. Sola.


	7. Las Doce Casas parte 1

**Iba a comenzar con otro episodio diferente, pero ya que mi compu esta con el síndrome de "pantalla a punto de salir la niña del aro" pues mejor subir este capitulo antes de que la envíen a reparación y no pueda publicar. Gracias a todos y pues… a ver que les parece este cap. Ahí me dicen lo que les parecio… ahora si, a leer. ;)**

Miraste por el balcón desde donde apenas se podía observar que el cielo se estaba comenzando a aclarar, las pocas estrellas que aun se encontraban en el firmamento estaban amenazando con desaparecer. Te adentraste de nuevo y te despojaste de tu camiseta la cual usabas como pijama, te colocaste un leotardo color café claro y después un pantalón rosado pálido… ni loca usarías el traje como lo usaban las amazonas, te daba vergüenza que te vieran así, ademas de que no querías andar como si usaras los calzones por fuera. Amarraste la pañoleta que Marín te había dado a tu cadera. Te colocaste unos sencillos guantes que te había dado Shaina… ahora si no tenías duda de que eran de piel.

-¿Cómo diablos se pone esto?- te preguntaste cuando no supiste colocarte las hombreras junto con el peto que cubría tus pechos.

-Déjeme que la ayude- escuchaste que te hablo Shion, quien se encontraba en el marco de la entrada de tu habitación

-Es que no puedo- le dijiste mientras tomo aquella protección y te la coloco muy fácilmente

-¿Esta segura aun de seguir con esto?- te pregunto mientras ajustaba bien la protección, firme pero que no te molestara

-Si- le respondiste claramente. En tu voz había un deje de nervios que pudiste ocultar perfectamente

-Si esa es su decisión, no tengo opción alguna que obedecer sus ordenes diosa mía- te dijo con voz preocupada, no dijiste nada y terminaste de colocarte las zapatillas que te había prestado Marín –será acompañada por Kanon a la primera casa, después de que salga victoriosa se dirigirá de inmediato a la casa que sigue, en ese momento será escoltada por el caballero que acaba de vencer

-No quiero- le respondiste

-Es una orden Athena- te respondió de manera severa –el caballero dorado y Kanon la acompañaran casa por casa- te miro fijamente, sabias que aun faltaba algo por decir –en caso de que su vida corra peligro Kanon intervendrá sin tener que esperar por su consentimiento

Ya no dijiste nada mas, solo escuchaste esa última advertencia. Shion te quito de las manos aquellas zapatillas con un pequeño tacón, colocándote unas zapatillas de piso la cual comenzó a entrelazar entre tus piernas hasta que termino por colocártelas. Te encamino hacia la Sala del Trono Principal… cuantas veces habías estado ahí y ese día… esa mañana, la sentías tan ajena a ti. En ese sitio se encontraba Kanon, vestido como la primera vez que lo viste, con esas ropas que lo hacia ver como un soldado cualquiera. Camisa manga corta azul, pantalón beige y las mismas zapatillas que estabas utilizando… aunque pudiste ver que no se encontraba esperándote con esa sonrisa de siempre, no… se encontraba serio, ansioso… preocupado.

Salieron de ahí y se encaminaron hacia el pasillo que los llevaría directo al jardín que siempre visitabas, de ahí caminaron unos paso mas, el tramo se te hizo enorme, parecía que estabas caminando kilómetros y kilómetros… a tu lado Kanon no hacia el camino mas sencillo, el silencio estaba incomodándote demasiado. Las personas que se encontraban ahí, cada uno de los soldado que había madrugado te observaban insistentemente, viéndote como si fueras algo extraño.

**.**

**.**

~ 2 ~

**.**

**.**

Se detuvieron frente a las escaleras que te llevarían a la primera casa. Kanon aun permanecía detrás de ti, esperando a que comenzaras con la tarea que te habías impuesto. Respiraste profundamente mientras comenzabas a dar los primeros pasos hacia Aries. Miraste el cielo, aun no pasaban de las 6:30 de la mañana… las escaleras que se intercalaban entre si eran pequeñas y estrechas.

-Sabe que no es necesario que lo haga- te comento Kanon casi llegando a la mitad del camino

-Sabes que si- le respondiste

-Apenas esta subiendo las escaleras y ya se encuentra agitada- te comento

-Solo estoy fuera de forma- le respondiste y se quedaron callados de nuevo por un momento hasta que volviste a cortar ese silencio –si esta es la manera en la que les voy a demostrar no solo a ti, ni a los dorados… incluso a los otros… si de verdad soy Athena… entonces no habrá problema alguno

-Yo siempre la he visto como la diosa que se nos encomendó cuidar- te dijo mientras seguían subiendo las escaleras, el templo de Aries se comenzó a ver en tu plano de vista

-Y te lo agradezco Kanon- le respondiste –pero aun así, tengo que hacerlo

Ya no hablaron mas y continuaron subiendo el resto de las escaleras. El templo de Aries se alzaba majestuoso, lleno de poderío, te intimidaba el solo ver la fachada por fuera, ya te imaginabas como se sentían las personas que llegaban a ese lugar. Tus nervios aumentaron y sentiste que tu respiración se comenzó a agitar, sabiendo claramente que no era por haber subido tanto escalón.

Kanon se detuvo, dejando que subieras los 5 escalones que te darían el acceso al templo del carnero. Caminaste llena de confianza y decidida a entrar a donde se encontraba el primer caballero

-Athena… ¿se encuentra bien?- te pregunto Kanon que de inmediato se acercó a donde estabas

-Si… solo que olvide…- susurraste mientras posabas tus manos sobre tu rostro

-¿Cómo pudo olvidar que la defensa de Aries es el Muro de Cristal?- te pregunto tratando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse, pues aun seguías sentada en el suelo

-Déjame…- le susurraste molesta y avergonzada. Sentías que tu nariz ardía, claro el golpe te lo habías dado de lleno.

Te pusiste de pie con la poca dignidad que aun te quedaba, claro... ibas decidida al todo por el todo y que te das de lleno con una pared invisible. Analizaste el lugar por el que se extendía, miraste a Kanon quien te había sonreído por primera vez, te lleno de paz… regresaste a la tarea que te habías impuesto. Pasaste la mano sobre aquella muralla, cerraste los ojos los cuales abriste de inmediato pues un repique fuerte se dejo escuchar, buscaste con la mirada y te encontraste con una gran torre la cual era la primera vez que la veías. Unas llamas se comenzaron a encender dentro de aquella torre.

-Es el reloj de la torre- te dijo Kanon – el Maestro Shion le ha puesto un tiempo limite- continuo explicándote, callaste para que siguiera – tiene doce horas para poder pasar por cada una de las casas

-Genial- susurraste –ahora hasta tiempo me ponen

Volviste a concentrarte en tu tarea y lo sentiste… había un punto que se encontraba a unos metros a tu derecha… el punto mas débil de aquella técnica, si lo deshacía podrías pasar la primera prueba.

Te encaminaste hacia ese sitio y encendiste tu Cosmo lo mas alto que pudiste, poco a poco la pared se comenzó a desestabilizar, pronto comenzó a ondear y amenazaba con romperse. Después de unos largos minutos lo lograste, el estallido de esa pared se asemejo a un cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos, claro que también te empujo hacia el suelo. Te pusiste de pie y te adentraste a aquel templo que se encontraba aun oscuro, apenas iluminado por unas cuantas luces de velas.

-¡Mü de Aries!- gritaste al no verlo cerca -¡Caballero Dorado de Aries! ¡Aparece frente a mi y ponme a prueba!- exigiste de inmediato.

Unos pasos comenzaron a resonar dentro de aquel templo con pilares a donde volteabas, piso de mármol perfectamente liso y encerado. Frente a ti, poco a poco la imagen de Mü se comenzó a presentar, vestido con su imponente armadura de carnero dorado y su capa blanca que se movía ligeramente al compás de sus pasos, su casco lo mantenía bajo su brazo izquierdo.

-Mü de Aries, a su servicio diosa mía- te respondió mientras se arrodillaba ante ti

-Deja de hacer eso Mü- le respondiste seriamente –sabes a lo que vine

-A enfrentarme, señora mía- te dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba el casco sobre su cabeza –a pasado la primera prueba, pero veo que eso no es suficiente para usted- te dijo –entonces señora Athena… tendrá que enfrentarse a mi técnica mas poderosa… La Revolución Estelar

-Lo se- susurraste –ya lo había investigado- tragaste pesadamente la saliva que sentías se había acumulado en tu boca

-Aunque…- te hablo Mü –no es necesario que lo haga mi señora. Desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez supe que era usted la diosa que se nos había encargado traer a este lugar…

-Te diré lo mismo que le acabo de decir a Kanon- le interrumpiste –yo no me sentiré en paz hasta saber que lo que dicen es verdad. Anda, lanza tu ataque mas poderoso contra mi que yo seré capaz de atraparlo con mis manos y destruirlo

Mü suspiro, te diste cuenta de que para él, la prueba que te habías autoimpuesto se había convertido en su carga. Se alejó a unos metros de ti, el templo en el que te encontrabas era enorme y amplio. Se detuvo y se coloco su casco, te miro por ultima vez y viste que movió sus labios, susurrando unas palabras que no habías podido entender.

Te preparaste y comenzaste a encender tu Cosmo, tal y como te lo había estado mostrando Marín, Shaina y sobre todo Shion. La base de todo era la concentración, dejar de pensar y solo dedicarte a sentir lo que había a tu alrededor. Abriste los ojos y miraste fijamente a Mü. Un profundo miedo te invadió en el momento en que levanto ambos brazos y apuntaba directamente hacia ti. Una pequeña bola de luz se formo en sus palmas abiertas y salió disparada hacia ti, te tomo desapercibida, recibiste el golpe sin siquiera meter las manos, saliste disparada hacia atrás, casi a la entrada de la casa de Aries.

-¡Athena!- escuchaste que tanto Kanon como Mü habían gritado y se acercaban a paso veloz hacia ti

-¡Déjenme!- detuviste la carrera de ambos con un grito -¡no se acerquen a mi!

-Pero…- susurro Mü

-Ella tiene razón- te apoyo Kanon mientras te incorporabas una vez mas y comenzabas a caminar hacia el interior de la casa –si la ayudamos en cada momento, no podrá ser capaz de pasar la prueba que ella misma se a impuesto

-Athena- volvió a llamarte Mü

-Vuelve a tu lugar Mü y atácame cuantas veces sea necesario- le ordenaste mientras caminabas de nuevo al lugar al que estabas antes de salir volando por el ataque de tu caballero –solo una oportunidad… una solo oportunidad y te mostrare que puedo sostener tu poder mas fuerte en la palma de mis manos

**.**

**.**

Volviste a salir disparada, tu cuerpo se estrello contra la pared de fuerte y duro mármol. Suspiraste cansada, las gotas de su sudor resbalan por todo tu rostro y cuello para perderse en el inicio de tu poco escote. Jadeaste en busca de aire, te encontrabas agotada y eso que aun no pasabas de la primera casa. Te incorporaste de nuevo… ya no sabias cuantas veces habías salido disparada por el poder de Mü.

-Por favor señorita Athena- te hablo Aries –ríndase ya y desista de esta locura

-No- volviste a susurrar –aun no… ya casi, solo unos intentos mas… solo… un poco mas y… seré capaz

-Por favor… ya mostro valentía y determinación- trato de persuadirte

-¿Verdad que lo viste Kanon?- trataste de buscar apoyo en el hombre que solo se había dedicado a esperar a que terminaras -¿verdad que lo tuve en mis manos y luego salí volando?

-Si… por uno momento señorita- te apoyo después de unos minutos de silencio

-Ahora Aries- volviste a encararte con el caballero –una vez mas y en esta ocasión podre tomarlo entre mis manos

Mü volvió a suspirar e hizo lo que le habías ordenado. Volvió a atacarte y de nuevo saliste disparada unos metros hacia atrás, volviste a ponerte de pie… una y otra vez mas. El ataque de Mü era demasiado poderoso, por mas que hacías arder tu Cosmo no podías, sabias que estabas a punto de hacerlo solo era cuestión de tiempo. Después…. Después de tanto tiempo perdido en ese lugar lo hiciste… después de haber caído 7 veces mas lo pudiste hacer… entre tus manos se encontraba aquella esfera de energía que Mü se había estado encargando de lanzarte.

-¿Y ahora que hago?- pensaste mientras tratabas de mantener bajo control aquella energía que parecía tener vida propia, queriendo escapar de tus manos

El poder de esa energía aumentaba al igual que tu ansiedad. Estabas comenzado a retroceder paso a paso, la presión en tus brazos estaba aumentado, sabias que si no te deshacías de eso ibas a salir perdiendo, con la poca energía que te quedaba la arrojaste hacia uno de los pilares que se encontraba a lado de Mü que solo se había dedicado a observar lo que estabas haciendo. La esfera paso a escasos centímetros del rostro del guardián de Aries quien se quedo sorprendido.

Caíste de rodillas mientras recuperabas el aire que habías perdido, las gotas de sudor caían de tu rostro hacia ese suelo limpio. Sentías que tus manos ardían al igual que alguna que otra parte de tu cuerpo, limpiaste tu sudor de la frente con tu brazo, Kanon se acerco a ti ofreciéndote un pañuelo

-Gracias- le dijiste mientras limpiabas tu rostro –ya viste… lo hice Kanon

-Si señorita- te dijo mientras te sonreía y te ofrecía la mano para que te pusieras de pie, apenas lo conseguiste, las piernas te temblaban

-¿Cuánto me tarde?- preguntaste recordando la Torre de Fuego

-57 minutos- te respondió seriamente

-Vamos a redondearlo a una hora- le comentaste mientras trabas de caminar dos pasos sin tratar de caer al suelo

-Señorita- llamo Mü tu atención, cuando miraste a verlo lo encontraste arrodillado ante ti dejando su casco en el suelo –perdóneme por haber levantado la mano en su contra.

-Lo hiciste porque te lo ordene- le respondiste mientras comenzabas a caminar hacia la salida –luego hablamos, tengo que acabar con esto antes de doce horas

-¿Aun piensa seguir con esto?- te pregunto alarmado

-Nunca dije que esta era la primera y la ultima prueba Mü- comentaste –anda Kanon… que llegaremos a la segunda casa después de media hora si nos seguimos quedando aquí

-A la orden señorita- te respondió.

Saliste de ahí apoyándote en Kanon, solo para mantener el equilibrio y recuperar un poco las fuerzas. Mas escaleras… pensaste cuando llegaste al principio del segundo sendero que comenzaba al salir de Aries.

**.**

**.**

~ 3 ~

**.**

**.**

Mü no había regresado a la casa que le correspondía cuidar, te habías pasado hablado con Aldebarán mas de media hora para convencerlo de lo que estabas tratando de hacer, lo siguiente que paso había sido que no habías podido hacer nada contra él.

De entre todos los caballeros, el Caballero de Tauro era el mas poderoso en cuanto a fuerza física se trataba, pero la técnica de Aldebarán era otra cosa, no era lo mismo haberlo leído a estar tratando de enfrentarlo… o mejor dicho, tratar de detenerlo con tus propias manos, las cuales sentías arder, como si estuvieran cubiertas de fuego.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Athena?- te pregunto aquel hombre corpulento

-Si- respondiste agitada mientras te encontrabas arrodillado en el suelo

-Yo creo señorita que seria mas sencillo que dejara esta locura y solo sentarse…

-Por supuesto que no- respondiste de inmediato

-Los caballeros que siguen son mas fuertes…- te comento mientras tratabas de ponerte de pie –crecimos juntos, fuimos separados para entrenar y ganar el derecho a la armadura que hoy llevamos puesta- te conto calmadamente mientras solo escuchabas atentamente –cada uno de nosotros sabemos quien tiene mas desarrollada sus habilidades.

-Lo se… pero…- trataste de responder –Lo se… ¿sabes realizar la Supernova Titán?- sorprendiste a todos los que se encontraban presentes -¿la sabes realizar Aldebarán? La prueba indiscutible de que eres Tauro

-No creo que sea prudente que la utilice contra usted

-Solo atácame con ella- le comentaste mientras te presentabas frente a él –así como lo hice con la Revolución Estelar, así hare lo mismo con el Supernova

-¡¿Mü?!- escuchaste que le pregunto alarmado, el caballero solo asintió en afirmación –si así lo desea señorita Athena

**.**

**.**

Saliste disparada contra el cuerpo de Mü y Kanon, los cuales se encontraban detrás de ti a unos metros de distancia. El contacto contra la armadura de Aries y el cuerpo de Kanon solo hizo que el dolor en tu espalda aumentara un poco mas. Trataste de ponerte de pie para continuar con tu tarea. En tu mente solo había dos cosas

1.- Tratar de no gastar mas tiempo, pues la hora correspondiente a Tauro ya había pasado, no habías visto el reloj, pero algo dentro de ti lo sabia.

2.- Si lo que habías pensado era cierto… entonces…

-Solo tengo que redirigirlo hacia otro lado, una columna, una pared- pensaste mientras te encaminabas de nuevo a tu lugar –nunca seré capaz de detenerlo como la técnica de Mü, solo tengo que… concentrar mi Cosmo en los brazos… solo en esa parte, aumentarlo en esa parte de mi cuerpo…

Y hasta ahí se quedaron tus pensamientos, de nuevo saliste disparada con la técnica de Aldebarán. Una de las hombreras de tu protección se había partido a la mitad, ahora uno de tus hombros se encontraba expuesto al aire libre.

Y de nuevo, aun con tu cuerpo tambaleante, aun con pocas fuerzas… seguías de pie, eras demasiado orgullosa como para darte por vencida cuando ya ibas en la segunda casa.

-A pesar de ser una diosa, aun es una niña señorita Athena- te dijo Aldebarán, en ese momento recordaste todos los rumores que corrían alrededor del Santuario, todas esas palabras hirientes

-¡Solo ataca!- gritaste furiosa, tomando por sorpresa a Tauro. Él así lo hizo envinado otra esfera de luz.

Tu sangre había comenzado a hervir después de aquel comentario que había hecho Aldebarán, sin querer, había dado en el clavo y gracias a eso, tu cansancio había disminuido. Un Cosmo dorado cubrió ambos brazos, tú no lo notaste pero el resto de los presentes si. Te cubriste el rostro con tu brazo derecho, soportando el ataque y cuando menos lo pensaste… agitaste tu brazo, como si te sacudieras de algo que te molestaba, la energía salió disparada hacia la pared que se encontraba a tu derecha.

Un fuerte estruendo se dejo escuchar en todo el lugar acompañado de una gran sacudida. Una nube de polvo se dejo esparcir por aquel templo sagrado. Apenas podías mantenerte en pie, doblaste un poco tu cuerpo y apoyaste tus manos en tus rodillas tratando de regular tu respiración. Alzaste la mirada hacia el Caballero de Tauro, este se encontraba sorprendido de tu hazaña, a los pocos minutos la sonora risa del guardián se escucho en toda la casa, una sonrisa se dibujo en tu rostro.

-De verdad… en verdad eres Athena, pequeña- te dijo aun entre risas –nadie puede detener mi ataque

-Digamos que… fue un ataque de ira- respondiste mientras regulabas tu respiración –aunque me tomo mucho tiempo… ¿Kanon?- lo llamaste

-Media hora- te respondió, sonreíste al saber la respuesta, te habías sentido orgullosa de ti misma –de la siguiente llama, creo que solo le queda… unos 30 o 15 minutos de la tercera hora.

-Demonios- susurraste mientras comenzabas a caminar –me largo, Mü regresa a tú casa, Kanon… andando.

Aries y Tauro se quedaron en la salida de la segunda casa, te negaste a que te siguieran a la tercera casa, la casa de Géminis. A tu mente regreso aquello que habías investigado. El Caballero Dorado de Géminis era uno de los mas poderosos pues sus ilusiones acababan con sus oponentes antes de hacer gala de sus ataques. Sin duda alguna, seria el primero de los mas difíciles oponentes que tendrías que enfrentar. Miraste tus manos mientras seguías subiendo las escaleras a paso lento… aun te ardían, mucho.

Levantaste la mirada hacia la cima de ese segmento de la escalera, la casa se alzaba imponente, llena de poderío y de gloria, igual que las dos casas que habías dejado atrás. Kanon te seguía solo unos pasos detrás de ti, no te habías dado cuenta de que su mirada se encontraba llena de temor y angustia, le preocupaba la locura que estabas cometiendo.

-Kanon- lo llamaste –Saga… ¿es fuerte?- le preguntaste

-Si- te respondió –creo que… en mi opinión

-¿Tu también eres fuerte?- le preguntaste

-Creo que si- te volvió a responder no muy seguro de la razón de tus preguntas

-Si en realidad yo soy Athena… te prometo una cosa Kanon- él te observo sin decir nada, solo subiendo las escaleras en silencio absoluto –Te prometo que te convertiré en el Caballero Dorado de Géminis, ese es tu destino al igual que el de Saga

-Solo hay una armadura, Saga siendo el mayor…

-Yo también soy mayor que mi hermano, pero eso no tiene nada que ver- continuaste hablando –Tú y él protegerán la casa de los gemelos

-Que cosas dices Athena- te respondió mientras subían los últimos escalones

-Llegamos- susurraste cortando la platica de momento

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- te pregunto

-Bien… aun sigo viva- le respondiste mientras entrabas a la casa de los gemelos.

**.**

**.**

-La estaba esperando- te respondió Saga en el momento en que habías pisado aquel templo, igual de hermoso que los dos anteriores –Bienvenida a la Casa de Géminis

-Saga- susurraste, el verlo con la armadura… imponente y lleno de confianza. Era muy difícil no preguntarte si ibas a salir viva de esa prueba

-Comenzaremos con su prueba señorita Athena- tu asentiste de inmediato, tratando de calmar tus nervios –Explosión de Galaxias, Otra Dimensión... dígame señorita Athena… ¿Cuál de los dos de mis ataques mas poderosos debo usar en su contra?

-Yo… bueno… yo, no…- susurraste mientras sentías que el temor invadía tu cuerpo, demasiada seriedad por parte del Caballero de Géminis.

**.**

**.**

-¡Explosión de Galaxias!- escuchaste que resonó en todo el templo de géminis. Saliste disparada hacia una de las paredes de aquel templo. El fuerte golpe logro que te doblaras de dolor

-¡Saga!- escuchaste que grito el menor de los gemelos

-Es una prueba que la misma Athena ha elegido, no me queda mas que usar toda mi fuerza para cumplir el propósito de Athena.

-Si sigues así, lo único que harás será enterrar a Athena- le reclamo

-Calla Kanon- escuchaste que respondió, apenas lograste levantar la vista para ver que Kanon se encontraba frente a ti –Soy yo quien protege este lugar, solo yo se si la persona que se encuentra aquí es digno de pasar por esta casa para seguir con su camino, sin importar que esa persona sea la misma Athena

-¡Saga!

-Déjalo Kanon- le comentaste mientras tratabas de mantener el equilibrio –él tiene razón, este templo… le pertenece a él. Así que lo que él diga es ley

-Pero Athena…- te trato de persuadir –tengo ordenes del Maestro de terminar si esto pone en peligro su vida

-Por favor Kanon- le rogaste –no me puedo dar por vencida aun… no aun… no cuando…. Cuando se que puedo hacer algo por mi vida… algo para los demás

-Señorita- escuchaste que susurro, terminaste de quitarte las hombreras que ya se habían destrozado por completo –Comprendo

-Andando Saga- le dijiste –podemos seguir con esto, al fin y al cabo… ya no complete la tarea en doce horas

-Como pida señora- te comento

Fuiste arrastrada unos pasos hacia atrás, estabas a punto de tomar aquella técnica de Saga, lo mismo que había pasado con Mü… solo un poco más de tiempo y de esfuerzo. La esfera de energía que se encontraba en tus manos, empujándote se estaba extinguiendo, pero antes de que eso sucediera otra mas llego para empujarte unos metros hacia atrás, sentías tus manos arder, como si sostuvieras fuego.

Otra y otra mas… poco a poco Saga comenzó a atacar sin mostrar piedad alguna, la energía aumentaba más y mas, ejerciendo mas presión conforme pasaba los minutos. De un momento a otro la energía fue disminuyendo y la presión cediendo, cuando por fin la energía ceso, caíste de rodillas al suelo. Tú respiración se encontraba agitada, apoyaste las manos en el piso. Escuchaste que Saga se acercaba a ti, deteniéndose y arrodillándose para quedar a tu misma altura, se despojo del casco y con la capa que llevaba puesta limpio el sudor que adornaba tu frente.

-Levántese Athena- te dijo mientras te ofrecía la mano –una diosa nunca debe de arrodillarse ante un mortal.

-Pero…- susurraste

-De pie Athena… y camine hacia la cuarta casa, la Casa del Cangrejo Dorado

-Saga…- volviste a susurrar –yo no… no te vencí, aun no.

-Pero se ha enfrentado a mí con valentía y eso es mas que suficiente para mi

Sonreíste ante la afirmación de Saga, te ayudo a ponerte de pie. Buscaste con la mirada a Kanon quien ya se encontraba en la salida del tercer templo esperando por ti.

**.**

**.**

_-Athena… ¿puedo pasar?- te volvió a preguntar Shion por tercera vez, no respondiste, al contrario, te cubriste por completo con las sabanas_

_Escuchaste que volvió a golpear ligeramente, pidiendo autorización de entrar en tus aposentos. Te envolviste aun mas entre las sabanas, escuchaste que la puerta cedió, seguido de unos pasos que resonaban en tu habitación. Abriste un poco tu sabana y fue cuando viste una sombra que se proyectaba en la pared que se encontraba frente a ti. _

_El colchón se hundió cuando Shion tomo asiento a tu lado. Trato de quitarte la sabana pero no pudo, pues la mantenías aferrada, eso no impidió que acariciara tu cabeza de forma gentil… de manera paternal_

_-¿Esta dormida señora?- te pregunto, pero no respondiste -¿mi señora?- te volvió a hablar –por favor…- te rogo. Aun mantenía acariciando tu cabeza, poco a poco tu cuerpo comenzó a temblar… estabas cediendo ante la presencia de Shion_

_Así permaneció un tiempo, segundos… minutos, tal vez horas; no lo supiste, solo sabias que esa caricia te mantenía calmada y todo el resentimiento que sentías en contra de él se estaba esfumando por completo. Después de aquella discusión no habías salido de tu habitación en días, habías comido sola, no habías asistido ni siquiera a las clases que el mismo Shion te impartía._

_-Sé que aun esta molesta- rompió el silencio de nuevo –pero compréndame que lo hago por su bien- te comenzó a explicar –tampoco me excuso de haberle gritado, pero espero que me pueda comprender- lo escuchaste suspirar –no es fácil para mi princesa haberle escuchado decir aquellas palabras tan a la ligera, sin saber lo que en realidad significan…_

_-Claro que lo se Shion- le respondiste mientras te quitabas la sabana que cubría tu rostro –por eso fue la razón que las dije, no fueron a la ligera, investigue todo_

_-Esa fue mi culpa señora- te dijo apartando su mano de tu cabeza, pues te habías acomodado a lado de él –no debí haberle facilitado aquellos papeles_

_-De cualquier manera los iba a conseguir- le respondiste –pero Shion… quiero que me entiendas_

_-He tratado de hacerlo… estoy tratando de hacerlo señora, pero entiéndame que no es sencillo- te dijo mientras acariciaba tus cabellos revueltos –he estado rodeado únicamente de varones que yo mismo los vi crecer. Es difícil para mi tratar el carácter de una mujer, sobre todo si es el de la diosa que se me ha encomendado cuidar_

_-Pero Shion…- susurraste mientras te dejabas apapachar_

_-Lo que pasa mi niña es que no puedo hacerme la idea de ponerla en peligro_

_-No lo haces Shion… solo que quiero ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer_

_-Pero lo que desea hacer es ponerse en peligro a si misma- te comenzó a explicar mientras te recostaste en las piernas de Shion, como si se tratara de tu padre, no lo pensaste, solo lo hiciste, sin saber que el Patriarca del Santuario se encontraba tranquilo ante ese gesto, reanudo sus caricias en tus cabellos –no puedo permitirle que enfrente a su orden dorada. No cuando sé que ellos pueden lastimarla, un golpe mal dado puede quitarle la vida o lastimarla gravemente_

_-Pero no me va a pasar nada- respondiste mientras comenzar a tranquilizarte y empezar a rendirte al sueño_

_-Mi hija amada- te susurro –no quiero ponerte en riesgo, tomaría mi propia vida en mis manos si le llegara a pasar algo_

_-No me pasara nada- apenas respondiste pues el sueño te comenzaba a vencer_

_-Pero si eso es lo que desea, no me queda de otra que rendirme a tus ordenes. Les ordenare a los Dorados que la pongan a prueba- te dijo mientras sonreías ante tu victoria –solo espere dos semanas mas y podrá realizarla_

_-Gracias Shion- apenas te escuchaste, pero parecía que Shion si lo había hecho pues te había sonreído._

**.**

**.**

-Athena- te llamo Kanon distrayéndote de tus recuerdos de días atrás

-¿Qué paso?- respondiste

-Estamos por llegar al Templo de Cáncer…- se callo y te analizo -¿aun planea seguir con esto?

-Hasta el final- respondiste mientras caminabas para subir los cinco escalones que te daban la bienvenida al templo de Mascara de Muerte


	8. Las Doce Casas parte 2

**Hola a todos! Como les va? Espero que bien, he aquí la segunda parte, espero que no me vallan a matar. Gracias a todas las que han leído y les ha gustado este fic que salió de mi loca cabecita. Ahí me dicen que les parece y si habían pronosticado lo que seguía.**

**Bueno sin mas… espero que les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**~ 1 ~**

El templo del Cangrejo dorado se podía ver cada vez mas cerca, tu respiración se encontraba muy agitada y el dolor de tu cuerpo se comenzaba a hacer más notorio. En tus ojos se podía leer claramente que necesitabas que esto terminara a la de ya. Uno de tus pies te jugo un mal paso, logrando que cayeras al suelo golpeándote ya tus lastimadas rodillas

-¿Se encuentra bien Athena?- te pregunto de inmediato Kanon que se apresuro a ponerte de pie

-Solo un poco cansada- le respondiste mientras regresabas a los escalones para sentarte en ellos

-Debería de dejar esto por la paz- te comento mientras te mirada de pie –ya esta muy lastimada, no podrá llegar mas allá…

-Ya Kanon- le interrumpiste –aprecio mucho que trates de cuidarme, a pesar de que son pocos los meses en los que nos conocemos- le comentaste mientras mirabas el reloj de fuego, la quinta llama se encontraba encendida aun –así que por favor… no me digas que pare- le dijiste tratando de sonar seria

-Espere un momento aquí- te dijo después de unos minutos de silencio –iré a avisar a Cáncer

-Claro- le respondiste mientras escuchabas como subía los escalones uno por uno dejándote sola con tus pensamientos.

**.**

**.**

Dejaste salir un sonoro suspiro de cansancio y trataste de ponerte de pie pero la fuerza de tus piernas fallaron. Era de esperarse que eso sucediera, tal vez Kanon tendría un poco de razón al igual que Mü… pero solo tenían un poco, tal vez un 0.0001% de razón. Sonreíste y de nuevo trataste de levantarte ayudándote con la pared de roca que se encontraba a tu lado. Subiste lentamente las escaleras faltantes, topándote con dos personas… a simple vista parecía que estaban discutiendo, ya que las poses de Cáncer te sacaban dudas… se pasaba una de las manos sobre sus alborotados cabellos, viste como se le cayo al suelo la careta para alzarla y golpear con ella una de las columnas de aquel templo.

Observaste que Kanon trataba de controlarlo pero parecía en vano, Cáncer se encontraba demasiado… "inquieto". Se callaron cuando se percataron de que te encontrabas a escasos metros de ellos. Respirabas entrecortadamente, ese momento de descanso se había vuelto contraproducente.

-He venido Mascara de Muerte de Cáncer- le comentaste mientras caminabas hacia él

-Eso si que no- te respondió a medio camino– ¡Mire como esta!- te recrimino mientras te veía de pies a cabeza –pensé que Kanon estaba exagerando pero veo que no- continuo –así que a mi no me meta en sus asuntos

-Es una orden Cáncer- le respondiste mientras mirabas a Kanon –nadie tiene derecho de decir que es lo que voy a hacer

-¿Y si muere?- te pregunto, te quedaste callada –Mire el estado en el que se encuentra, solo por un simple capricho- te dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la parte trasera del Templo –yo no voy a ser como los demás, mucho menos como Saga, se ve a simple vista que el Géminis barrio el suelo contigo

-Cáncer- le llamaste deteniendo su caminar -¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A descansar- te respondió

-Regresa aquí y te metes a tu templo- ordenaste

-¿Tanto así quiere morir?- te pregunto mientras detenía su andar, afinaste tu vista pudiendo notar unas pequeñas llamas azules que danzaban alrededor del cuerpo del Cangrejo Dorado. No respondiste, pues sentiste un gran temor –Si es así señora mía… sígame- te dijo mientras reanudaba su camino hacia la parte trasera del Templo.

En tu mente se había formado una pregunta… ¿Por qué llevar a cabo la prueba fuera del Templo? ¿Por qué no hacerlo como los demás?

Lo seguiste en completo silencio, miraste alrededor de la casa; no había nada, solo una pared de roca que se alzaba imponente, impidiendo ver mas allá de lo evidente, no había nada, ni una pequeña hierba que animara con su color el sendero que estaban caminando. Te deshiciste la coleta para volverla a amarrar mas fuertemente, en verdad que el camino era largo, cuando te diste cuenta se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa de Cáncer.

-Muy bien princesa- te llamo mientras detenía su andar unos pasos alejado de ti, lo miraste fijamente –la siguiente casa es la del León… si quiere seguir con su locura tendrá que salir de aquí….

-Ah eso he venido- le respondiste mientras volvías a retomar el camino, pero frenaste en el momento en que sentiste que no te podías mover -¿Cáncer?

-Dígame princesa- te respondió mientras te veía sonriendo con burla -¿acaso no puede caminar?- te pregunto mientras veías que en tu cuerpo se había formado un aro que se comenzaba a multiplicar –Esos aros señora no se pueden romper así como así- te explico –para eso, tendrá que aumentar su Cosmo para que pueda liberarse

-¿Estas loco?- le preguntaste en voz alta –Vine a pelear no a perder el tiempo

-Claro que no- te dijo mientras caminaba hacia su Templo –el tiempo ya lo perdió, la quinta llama se va a apagar y apenas va en la casa 4. Ademas yo no peleo contra mujeres

-¡Cáncer!- grietaste al darte cuenta de que te era imposible mover siquiera tus brazos -¡quítame esto…. Ahora!

-Quíteselo usted misma- te dijo mientras tomaba asiento en sus escalones –ahí me avisa cuando lo haga

-¡Ángelo!- le volviste a reclamar

-Por cierto…- te comento tranquilamente –es Fuego Fatuo, si no se lo quita en poco tiempo pues… como le digo delicadamente….- no lo veía pero sabias que se estaba burlando de ti –ah si… si no lo destruye, quemara su alma

-¡¿Qué?!- le respondiste -¡Eso si que no!... ¡Ángelo, ven aquí y quítame esto! ¡Enfréntame como un hombre! ¡Cáncer! ¡Ángelo!

-A mi no me va a meter en sus jueguitos mentales- te dijo con burla –échele ganas que le hecho porras desde la barrera- termino de decirte mientras te dejaba haciendo berrinche y medio.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

Subiste las escaleras mientras que Kanon solo se dedicaba a andar detrás de ti, por supuesto que te encontrabas aun mas cansada, pues a pesar de que con Cáncer no habías "luchado" contras su técnica mas poderosa, llamada Ondas Infernarles, si te habías cansado había sido por haber hecho explotar tu Cosmo en un solo momento, mas que por sobrevivencia, por el coraje que te había hecho pasar el guardián de cáncer, que a media prueba se había quedado dormido.

Te encontrabas tratando de concentrarte, los aros te rodeaban desde los hombros hasta los pies… sentías el ardor de ellos, pero tenias que ignorarlo, tenias que saber como salir de la pesada prueba que te había impuesto el guardián de la cuarta casa, sentiste como el dolor desapareció en un solo momento. No había nada, sentías el universo correr por todo tu ser, te sentías una con la naturaleza pero a la vez sentías que no existías, una llama se encendió dentro de ti, algo quería explotar y cuando estabas a punto de hacerlo, un sonoro ronquido te llamo la atención mandado al demonio todo aquel sentimiento.

Tu furia aumento cuando te diste cuenta de que Cáncer se encontraba dormido apoyado en una de las columnas externas de su templo, Kanon solo te vio con una profunda preocupación, pero preocupación por su compañero, de un momento a otro los aros azules que poco a poco se cerraban mas sobre tu cuerpo desaparecieron, como si una suave ráfaga de viento los hubiera extinto.

Pensaste que durante el lapso de 40 minutos que te estuviste quejando el otro se había quedado dormido.

Lo único que escuchaste después que le habías encarado era "¿ya acabo?, siga adelante, a mi déjeme dormir. Si tiene tiempo, me invita a su funeral" y sin mas… se adentro al Templo dejándote sola con un coraje de los mil demonios.

Subiste los escalones echando humo, por lo cual no te diste cuenta de que Cáncer te observo perderte en la primera curvatura de aquellos escalones que te llevaban hacia la casa de Leo, tampoco te percataste de que se encontraba molesto por no haber conseguido retenerte el resto de las horas en su Templo. Cuando ya no te vio se adentro a su Casa para esperar a que terminaras.

**.**

**.**

-¿No quiere descansar primero?- escuchaste que Aioria aun trataba de persuadirte con sus buenos modales.

-Ya párale quieres- le respondiste ya cansada -¿acaso me tienes miedo?- intentaste persuadirlo

-No caeré en su trampa princesa Athena- te dijo adornando su hermoso rostro con una sonrisa ladina, llena de confianza –Mascara de cáncer me aviso como trataría de obligarme a pelear con usted

-Mira que entrometido- susurraste mientras mantenías la vista fija en las esmeraldas del joven caballero de Leo

-Mire, mejor la invito a pasar a la parte privada de la Casa de Leo, tomamos una tacita de té o café, lo que prefiera y la acompañamos con unas galletas que le robe a Camus- te dijo mientras te empujaba hacia una parte diferente de la casa

-Se me esta acabando el tiempo- le respondiste mientras tratabas de oponer resistencia para que te llevara a ese sitio

-¿Acaso no quiere que le muestre la parte privada de Leo?- te volvió a preguntar

-No- le respondiste

-¿No sabe que todos los Templos tienen una parte privada?

-¿De verdad?- preguntaste con mucho interés y de eso Leo se había dado cuenta, pues tu curiosidad era demasiada –No lo sabia

-Claro que si- te dijo de nuevo mientras dejabas de oponer fuerza y comenzabas a caminar con tu propio paso –Tenemos una salita privada, cocina, baño, cuarto y en mi caso un cuartito de juegos

-Que padre- respondiste mientras tratabas de imaginar la parte privada del Templo del León

-Lo ve… mejor vamos a mostrarle todas las partes privadas de los templos y luego nos vamos a comer todos juntos, dejamos que Kanon haga sus deberes y…

-Saga tenia razón- le respondiste, Aioria te miro mientras detenían su paso

-¿Sobre que?- te pregunto con duda

-De algo- le respondiste mientras caminabas hacia la puerta que te llevaría hacia la parte privada de Leo

-¿Me puede decir que es ese algo?- te pregunto de nuevo, notaste que la curiosidad de Aioria estaba en aumento –Señora Athena, me dice- te ordeno

-Si tanto quieres saber- le respondiste mientras detenías tu andar, en tu rostro se formo una sonrisa traviesa, había caído en tu trampa –Saga me dijo que de entre todos los dorados eras el mas débil y por eso evitabas pelear y realizar misiones

-¡¿Qué Saga dijo que?!- escuchaste que grito Aioria, desviaste la mirada hacia Kanon que solo negó con la cabeza mientras observaste una sonrisa en su rostro, pues había entendido tu plan a la perfección -¡¿Qué va saber Saga de mi?! ¡Le podría ganar con una mano atada a mi espalda!

-¿Entonces porque te niegas a ponerme a prueba?- le preguntaste –Saga no me dejo pasar así como así, me evaluó y me dijo que tenia muchas oportunidades de pasar ilesa por todas las pruebas

-Esta bien- te respondió mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia el Templo –venga conmigo, su prueba será detener mi Colmillo Relámpago

-¿Por qué no el Plasma Relámpago?- le preguntaste mientras corrías para poder alcanzarlo –esa es la técnica mas poderosa

-¡Es mi Templo! ¡Es mi signo! ¡Son mis técnicas! ¡Yo se cual usar contra ti! ¡No me tiene que decir cual usar y cual no!- escuchaste que te decía mas que enojado, ofendido por las palabras que habías puesto en la boca de Saga

-Ya Aioria- le respondiste en voz baja mientras tratabas de soportar la risa –No te esponjes, no es para tanto.

-¡Ahora Athena!- escuchaste que te grito desde un extremo del sitio -¡Tiene que detener mi Colmillo Relámpago si quiere pasar por aquí!

-Creo que no fue una buena idea… hacerlo enojar- te susurraste a ti misma mientras sentías algo de temor naciendo desde el interior.

**.**

**.**

Habías investigado que el Plasma Relámpago de Leo era una de las técnicas mas poderosas, sino es que era la mas poderosa del repertorio del Caballero Dorado, pero ahora que sentías el Colmillo Relámpago del mismo Caballero era algo que no podía ser comparado. La fuerza con la que esta se estrellaba en tu cuerpo, la velocidad a la que salía disparada era algo que te estaba dando demasiados problemas, sin duda alguna, las técnicas de Leo eran una de las mas rápidas, ahora ya sabias por qué y también sabias que no querías enfrentarte al Plasma Relámpago de Aioria.

Se suponía que esta técnica enviaba una onda de energía en el suelo, este explotaba y servía para paralizar al enemigo, pero que saliera directamente de sus manos y se estrellara contra tu cuerpo era muy diferente.

-¿Ya tuvo suficiente Athena?- te pregunto mientras te miraba desde su lugar

-Aun no- le respondiste, tratabas de tomar aire para poder seguir intentando tomar aquellos rayos de energía en tu manos, tal y como lo habías hecho con la técnica de Mü –ya falta poquito Aioria, otro mas y lo podre detener

-Athena- te dijo mientras caminaba hacia donde te encontrabas arrodillada, en el suelo, respirando entre cortadamente –mejor deténgase y quítese esa absurda idea

-¡No!- gritaste mientras te incorporaste pero volviste caer al suelo -¡Todavía no!

-¿Por qué insiste tanto?- te pregunto cuando se arrodillo delante de ti, levantaste la mirada para encontrarte con las esmeraldas de Leo –Dígame porque insiste tanto en pasar las Doce Casas Athena

-Solo aumenta el dolor y la culpa de cada uno de los Caballeros que se tienen que enfrentar a usted- escuchaste que Kanon se había unido a los comentarios del León Dorado

-No quiero ser débil- respondiste en susurro clavando la mirada al suelo –no quiero se catalogada como una intrusa, como una inútil

-Ser una diosa….- volvió a hablar Aioria –nacer como una diosa es algo mucho mas difícil que lo que nosotros hacemos. Así que las personas que crean que no sirve para nada, que solo se encuentra perdiendo el tiempo aquí tendrán que cambiar de opinión cuando se den cuenta de lo que ha hecho

-Aja… como no- respondiste manteniendo aun la mirada en el suelo.

Sentiste de pronto un Cosmo cálido cubrir todo tu cuerpo, alzaste de nuevo la mirada y te topaste con una sorpresa, Aioria había colocado ambas manos a tu lado para comenzar a cubrirte con su propio Cosmo.

-Sera mejor que recupere un poco de fuerza para que siga adelante- fue lo único que te dijo para seguir con su tarea.

**.**

**.**

Según te había estado comentado Kanon mientras seguían subiendo las escalinatas con rumbo al Templo de Virgo, que Aioria de Leo era uno de los pocos caballeros que podía usar su Cosmo para poder minimizar el dolor y cansancio de las personas. Su Cosmo era algo curativo, pues los dolores de tu cuerpo habían cedido mucho y los raspones y heridas que en tu cuerpo se habían formado habían desaparecido.

Aunque para ser sincera aun sentías un poco de agotamiento físico. Cinco templos habías cruzado, siete templos te estaban esperando y habían pasado ya casi siete horas por lo cual únicamente te quedaban cinco llamas en todo su esplendor. Miraste el cielo que se encontraba iluminado por el sol, algo dentro de ti indicaba que el medio día ya había pasado desde hacia tiempo, aunque el tiempo… en ese momento no había palabra mas odiada que el tiempo.

¿Qué era lo que Shion quería conseguir? ¿Por qué te había impuesto un tiempo limite? ¿Qué acaso confiaba en que terminarías antes de las doce horas? Si hubieras sido criada ahí como lo habían hecho con Shaina y Marín, tal vez ya estuvieras en Acuario pero eras una simple mortal comparada con ellas.

**.**

**.**

**~ 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

Suspiraste cansada… estabas frente a la entrada del Templo de Virgo, miraste a Kanon quien te indico de nuevo con un gesto de su mano que te adentraras para después el seguirte, miraste de nuevo al interior del sexto templo… dejaste salir de nuevo un suspiro y por fin diste dos pasos mas para después regresar a donde te encontrabas.

No era que le tuvieras miedo a Shaka, claro que no… solo que si te había ido como en feria con Saga (contado que Saga se mostraba siempre amable contigo, claro; cuando lo veías que no era mucho) no querías saber como te iba a ir con Shaka, guardián que sabías de antemano no te apreciaba mucho y si lo hacia tenia que tener ese sentimiento guardado en el fondo pero muy en el fondo, casi en lo mas escondido de su corazón, porque como te hablaba no era algo muy lindo de su parte.

Después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto decidiste pasar a Virgo con paso apresurado, el silencio que reinaba en ese lugar era demasiado pesado, aunque algo dentro de ti te alertaba que el hombre que vigilaba ese lugar era muy fuerte, tal vez, el mas fuerte de todos los Dorados.

-Bienvenida a la Sexta Casa Athena- escuchaste una voz suave pero llena de poderío –Al Templo de Virgo

Te quedase callada, verlo de pie frente a ti mientras inclinaba su cabeza a modo de respeto no hacia que tus latidos disminuyeran, al contrario… sentiste que comenzabas a sudar y eso que aun no habías hecho nada.

-Hola Shaka- saludaste, aunque tu voz sonó entre nerviosa y temerosa

-Es mi deber como Caballero de Athena decirle que debe de dejar esta absurda prueba- te dijo mientras caminaba hacia ti –no gana nada mas que lastimar su cuerpo y dejar un profundo dolor en el corazón de los Caballeros que están aquí para protegerla

-Te lo dijo Cáncer y Leo- le respondiste

-No- te dijo seriamente –es algo que uno como Caballero ya lo sabe

-Shaka….- le llamaste, te diste cuenta de que tenia su atención puesta en ti a pesar de que aun mantenía los ojos cerrados -¿quieres mirarme por primera vez?

-¿Disculpe?- te pregunto, notaste sorpresa en su voz

-Por favor Shaka… abre los ojos- pediste amablemente, después de unos minutos que a ti te parecieron horas accedió a tu petición –Son bellos- le susurraste –tienes unos ojos muy hermosos Shaka

-Lo siento princesa- te respondió –pero creo que esa no es una manera de referirse a mi mirada

-¿Te parece mejor que te diga que están feos?- le respondiste sonriendo –claro que no Shaka, tus ojos azules… son en verdad hermosos. Destilan fuerza y seguridad en ti mismo. Ademas se asemejan a los de Shion y Dhoko

-¿En que forma?- te pregunto pues se notaba que habías dado en el clavo

-Parece que en ellos se esconde una gran sabiduría milenaria a pesar de que solo tienes unos años mas que yo ¿Por qué los mantienes cerrados?- le preguntaste la duda que te había estado rondado desde el momento en que habías llegado al Santuario, desde el momento en que lo viste

-De esta manera me concentro- te respondió, lo alentaste a que te explicara mas claro, sin tanto rodeo –Concentro todo mi Cosmo y lo libero en el momento en que abro mis ojos.

-Se dice que todo aquel que ve los ojos de Virgo se enfrenta a la muerte, por eso cuando pelean con él lo hacen con todas sus fuerzas, antes de que abra sus ojos y termine con todo- escuchaste a hablar a Kanon detrás de ti

-Ya veo- respondiste mientras mirabas fijo a Shaka –es una perdida tener tan hermosa mirada si ese es su significado… que la mirada de alguien signifique muerte no es nada mas que una perdida de tiempo

-Es para proteger la paz, esperanza, al mundo y a las personas que habitan en él, pero sobre todo… es para protegerla a usted- te dijo convencido aunque notaste que había un poco de irritación en su voz

-¿Qué ves en mi Shaka?- le preguntaste descolocándolo una vez mas -¿ves a la diosa Athena? ¿o ves a una niña?

-Yo…- esperaste a que su respuesta llegara –frente a mi esta una niña que aun no acepta el destino que tiene que llevar

-¿Por qué?- volviste a preguntar

-Por qué de ser así, no estaría arriesgando su vida. Tratando de pasar los Doce Templos Sagrados, poniendo a prueba la paciencia de sus custodios- te comenzó a decir, ya no había duda, habías molestado a Virgo de gran manera –Imponiendo una culpa por levantar la mano contra la diosa a la que hemos jurado proteger

-Ya veo- respondiste calmadamente mientras tratabas de recuperar tu oído, pues Shaka había elevado la voz –así que… ¿piensas que es una perdida de tiempo?

-Así es- te dijo

-¿Me vas a poner a prueba?- le preguntaste, viste que se tenso al escucharte decir esas palabras -¿o simplemente me vas a ignorar y dejarme pasar?

**.**

**.**

-Athena… le mostrare los Seis Mundos, si es un humano común y corriente caerá en uno de estos mundos y vagara eternamente- sentiste que tu sangre abandonaba tu cuerpo, no había sido buena idea llevar a Virgo hasta ese extremo –Pero si es una diosa, si al menos posee un Cosmo fuerte y poderoso lograra salir ilesa y entonces la reconoceré como una diosa… como mi diosa Athena.

Escuchaste que Shaka menciono Seim Samsara y sentiste que perdías el conocimiento, que tu alma salía de tu cuerpo y viajaba a otro sitio. "Los Seis Mundos son lo sitios a donde se es enviado de acuerdo a tus obras en este mundo. El primero es el Infierno, el océano de Fuego, estanque de sangre, montaña de agujas"

Cada una de las palabras que habías escucho de labios del rubio las habías visto tan nítidamente, incluso fuiste capaz de sentir el calor ardiente ademas del olor a sangre y ver a lo lejos aquellas montañas llenas de cuerpos muertos.

"El segundo es el infierno de la hambruna. Los que caigan en este mundo estarán en los huesos y con el estomago inflamado, siempre buscaran comida y saltaran sobre carne muerta y pasaran los días devorando y devorando". Mientas recitaba aquellas palabras fuiste capaz de ver muchas personas, todas y cada una de ellas como Shaka las había descrito, una pequeña mancha se formo a lo lejos, no supiste si fue el asco por ver parte de carne y sangre cayendo por todos lados o ver a esas personas devorar algo que no querías saber que era, pero sentías que estabas a punto de desmayarte y unas nauseas se apoderaron de ti. Seguiste cayendo.

"El tercer infierno es el de las bestias y ya sabe que aquí el fuerte devora al débil." Este mundo no te estaba causando tanto impacto como los otros pues las bestias a pesar de que se encontraban peleando entre si, devorándose al caído no era tan impactante, hasta que fijaste tu mirada en un punto, donde un pobre hombre daba vueltas en el suelo, hasta que poco a poco su cuerpo se transformo en una horrible y temible bestia. Habías visto con este tres mundo y lo único que pensabas eran en salir de ahí y abandonar ya todo.

"El cuarto mundo es el de la Asura, todo el tiempo habrá sangre y muerte. Aquellos que caigan en este mundo tendrán que estar peleando día tras día sin final" Las nauseas aumentaron acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza y unas grandes ganas de devolver todo lo que había dentro de tu estomago. El ver la sangre y la forma cruel en el que las personas se enfrentaba entre si no te había caído nada bien, menos cuando te diste cuenta de que humanos peleaban contra demonios.

"Felicidad, ira y tristeza. Siempre sacudido por las emociones ese es el inestable mundo de los humanos" Este mundo era un poco mas "ameno" que los anteriores, pero ver los rostros de las personas expresando cada una de las emociones que Shaka te había mencionado aumento tu terror, sentías que estabas al borde del pánico. Un mundo muy tétrico.

"El ultimo mundo es el cielo. Donde puedes caer siendo una bestia o un fantasma hambriento o en el infierno con un solo pensamiento. El sitio mas peligroso de todos es el cielo." Fue cuando comprendiste lo que Shaka quiso decir, a pesar de que el cielo no había nada mas que la figura de una estatua de Buda, se sentía un aura que oprimía el alma, el corazón. Te abrazaste a ti misma y te dejaste caer en el profundo abismo.

**.**

**.**

-¡¿Qué acaso la quieres matar?!- escuchaste que Kanon le reclamaba a Shaka, alzaste la mirada lentamente, te encontrabas en el frio suelo

-Fue decisión de la misma Athena- respondió Shaka seriamente, manteniéndole la mirada a Kanon

-¡Tú y Saga son iguales!- volvió a reprocharle a Virgo

-Esto es algo entre ella y sus Caballeros- te preguntaste como era que Virgo se mantenía frio ante los comentarios de Kanon.

Te incorporaste del suelo, tus brazos aun temblaban, no sabias si de miedo o de cansancio. Apenas y podían sostener tu peso, sentías tu cabeza dar vueltas o tal vez era que el piso de la casa de Virgo se movía mucho. Después de mucho tiempo te pusiste de pie y caíste al suelo, a pesar de que se escucho el sonoro golpe que te habías dado después de haber caído de sentón ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta.

Comenzaste a caminar apoyada con la pared para poder salir de ahí. Al menos habías sobrevivido y de nuevo viste las escaleras que te encaminaban al siguiente templo. La casa de Libra.

**.**

**.**

**~ 4 ~**

**.**

**.**

Subir los escalones se te dificulto aun mas después de haber visto tanto mundo loco que Shaka te había mostrado. Apoyaste la espalda en la pared de roca que se encontraba alzándose a los lados de aquella larga escalinata. Miraste hacia la casa que habías dejado atrás, tal parecía que aquellos dos Caballeros aun se mantenían hablando entre ellos dos y se habían olvidado de ti. Desviaste ahora la mirada hacia el Templo de la Balanza, aun faltaban un largo camino, dejaste salir otro suspiro mas y sin darte cuenta miraste la Torre de Fuego.

Solo te faltaban a lo mucho como 4 horas y media para que el tiempo limite llegara a su fin, ya te habías dado por vencida, pues aun te faltaban la mitad de las casas para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraba Shion, el Salón del Patriarca.

Continuaste ascendiendo poco a poco, en una de esas tu pie resbalo y caíste al suelo, en verdad, que de todos los que habías enfrentado Shaka había sido el que mas se lo había tomado en serio, aunque Saga no se quedaba atrás. Comenzaste a gatear en las escaleras, poco a poco ibas subiendo, pues sentías que si te volvías a parar te caerías o por fin terminarías por sacar todo lo que habías cenado la noche anterior y hasta lo que no habías comido.

-¡Hija!- escuchaste que grito Dhoko cuando te vio llegar al final de la subida. Apenas y te podías poner en pie -¡Hija mía!- corrió hasta ti

-Ya llegue Dhoko- le dijiste cuando volviste a perder el equilibrio

-Te tengo pequeña- te susurro cuando te detuvo entre sus brazos para llevarte al interior de la casa

-Ya casi Dhoko- le susurraste

-No cielo- te llamo cariñosamente –conmigo no vas a ponerte a prueba

-Dhoko- le susurraste –pareces mi padre

-Eso es lo que voy a hacer para ti- te dijo sonriente mientras te llevaba a una habitación, te recostó en una suave cama

-Pero si tienes mas o menos mi edad- le volviste a responder mientras lo seguías con la mirada –tal vez un año mas que yo

-Más de 200 años- te dijo mientras se acercaba a ti con una vasija y paños limpios

-Si como no- le respondiste mientras cerrabas los ojos –me estas vacilando Dhoko

-Descanse y damos la prueba por terminada- te dijo mientras sentías como colocaba un paño húmedo en tu frente y con otro comenzaba a limpiar tu rostro

-Pero aun no…- te trataste de incorporar pero el mareo de nuevo te invadió

-Enfrentar a Saga ya habla de mucho, pero soportar la técnica de Shaka, el Seim Samsara…. Es de valientes- te dijo mientras volvía a colocar el paño sobre la frente

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sueños….. Sabias que eran sueños pero eran demasiado reales, escuchabas gritos y explosiones, pero no sabias exactamente de donde provenían. Te encontrabas ataviada con un solo vestido, miraste de nuevo tu ropa, pero no era un vestido, era un camisón de seda blanco que te llegaba apenas unos centímetros más arriba de la rodilla, conocías el lugar donde te encontrabas, ese lugar era con el que habías soñado antes de llegar al Santuario.

En el sueño estabas atada a una roca, pero ahora te encontrabas libre, caminado descalza sobre el suelo que se encontraba caliente, las lagunas de fuego se encontraban a tus lados.

Corriste hasta donde se alzaba una gran puerta, la abriste de par en par y frente a ti se encontraba aquella persona con la que habías soñado antes. ¿Cómo lo conociste? La bata roja adornada con una estola color azul rey que se paseaba entre su cuello y sus brazos aun se mantenía ahí, en su cintura seguía aquella cinturilla de tela negra. Era alto, demasiado alto, mucho mas que tu, te acercaste… efectivamente apenas y le llegabas a sus hombros.

-Observa bien princesa Athena- escuchaste que te dijo –ahí esta aquellos que dieron su vida por ti- trataste de ver pero frente a ti se encontraba solo una oscuridad que te impedía ver mas allá de tus manos

Este hombre… lo encaraste pero no pudiste distinguir su rostro, había algo que impedía que lo vieras, que lo pudieras reconocer. La palabra que habías entendido… muerte. Alguien había muerto por tu culpa, abriste los ojos, claro.. Aquellos que estaban dispuestos a morir por ti eran aquellos que se jactaban de ser los mas poderosos… los Caballeros Dorados y ahora se encontraban muertos y la culpa era tuya y de nadie mas.

Sentiste que las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por tu rostro, poco a poco miraste hacia atrás, la oscuridad cedió y frente a ti se encontraban no solo los cuerpos de los Caballeros Dorados apilados uno sobre otro, el de Shion y lo mas impactante… el de tus amigos y familia… en tus ojos se reflejo terror, impotencia, angustia, dolor.

-Ay Athena…- volviste a escuchar la voz de aquella persona a tus espaldas, sentiste sus manos sobre tus hombros –si tan solo fueras mas fuerte, sin tan solo dejaras de fingir que eres una diosa… eso no hubiera pasado

-No es verdad- susurraste entre sollozos

-Claro que es verdad… si están muertos es por tu culpa

-¡No!

-Es tu culpa Athena… es tu culpa "-"…únicamente tu culpa, sus muertes pesaran sobre tu conciencia y las llevaras hasta el día en que seas consumida por la locura

Te sentiste ahogar entre aquellas palabras, el seguía riendo aun mas fuerte mientras que tus sollozos aumentaban mas y mas, el miedo, la culpa… tu cuerpo se encontraba a punto de estallar.

**.**

**.**

-¡Athena! ¡Athena!- escuchaste la voz de alguien familiar para ti, abriste los ojos topándote con una mirada violeta –¿estas bien "-"?

-Shion- susurraste mientras lo enfocabas bien -¡Shion!- en el momento en que lo reconociste te incorporaste de la cama y lo abrázate escondiéndote en su pecho

-Tranquila Athena- te susurro mientras acariciaba tus largos cabellos los cuales se encontraba alborotados –solo fue una pesadilla, solo eso

-Shion…. Es mi culpa- volviste a susurrar mientras te aferrabas mas a él

-Calma hija, calma- trato de tranquilizarte, trataba con toda la paciencia del mundo que dejaras de llorar

Si esa había sido una pesadilla, había sido demasiado real. Te removiste entre el pecho de Shion, miraste por el balcón…. Lo conocías, era la habitación que habías estado habitando desde hacia meses… los recuerdos de haber cruzado las casas de los Dorados… el ultimo había sido el de Libra, lugar donde te habías dado por vencida... no, el cansancio te había ganado.

-No pude Shion- le susurraste mientras te acurrucabas mas en él

-Eso no importa princesa- te comento mientras cedías de nuevo al cansancio, esperado y rogando que no volvieras a tener una pesadilla como esa. Al fin y al cabo, no habías podido demostrar que en verdad eras digna de ser llamada Athena.


	9. Despedida

Abriste los ojos lentamente, poco a poco los rayos del sol que se colaban entre las cortinas que se mantenían cerradas, parpadeaste varias veces hasta que te acostumbraste a la claridad de aquel día. Dejaste salir un sonoro suspiro, lo que logro que un dolor naciera en tu cuerpo, sin saber de donde se había originado. Te incorporaste poco a poco, miraste que te encontrabas vestida con un fino camisón de seda blanco y largo. Masajeaste tu cuello el cual se encontraba adolorido, mientras quitabas las tensiones de tu cuello sentiste algo rasposo en tu cuello, poco a poco fuiste palpando lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela. Palpaste tu cuerpo, donde poco a poco te diste cuenta de que había una presión extra, levantaste un poco el escote de aquel camisón dándote cuenta de que tu pecho se encontraba totalmente vendado al igual que tus brazos y manos… otro sonoro suspiro volvió a salir de tus labios, de verdad te había ido peor de lo que habías imaginado.

Miraste alrededor de ese cuarto, faltaba algo, un objeto que siempre veías al levantare por las mañanas y era lo ultimo que veías al dormir… el dichoso Cetro de Nike.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Caminabas con la ayuda de las paredes, de vez en cuando aun sentías el efecto del Seim Samsara de Virgo, las ganas de devolver lo que habías comido el día anterior aun estaba palpable. ¿Cuánto habías estado durmiendo? ¿En que momento habías abandonado la hospitalidad de Dhoko para estar en tu habitación? Pero la pregunta mas importante que te habías hecho era ¿Quién se había encargado de cambiarte de ropas y vendado el cuerpo?

Escuchaste la voz de Shion resonar por aquellos pasillos, así que tu reacción fue la de seguir el origen de aquella llamada de atención. Alisaste tus cabellos lo mas que pudiste, te habías acordado de que no habías cepillado el cabello. Tomaste un poco de aire que provoco que tu cuerpo sintiera una ligera punzada de dolor.

-La actitud que tomaron ustedes 6 es vergonzosa- escuchaste que Shion les estaba llamado la atención, sabias exactamente a quienes se referia –espero que el castigo que les impuse hayan aprendido lo mejor para que no vuelvan a tropezar

-Si señor- escuchaste que resonó la voz de los jóvenes

-Ahora, quiero que me den los reportes….- escuchaste que la voz del Patriarca ceso -¿Qué es lo que te llama la atención… Leo?

-Athena- menciono, pues te habías quedado callada, mirando a los jóvenes que se encontraban de pie

-Hola- susurraste mientras les sonreías

-Debería de estar descansando princesa- te dijo Shion mientras se acercaba a ti

-Ya me canse de estar acostada, me duele la espalda- mencionaste, viste la mirada de dolor del Patriarca y las de culpa de los guardianes de las primeras casas –siempre me pasa eso… si me quedo acostada mas tiempo de lo normal pues me comienza a doler- trataste de arreglar el mal comentario que habías hecho -¿Qué hora es?- preguntaste

-Casi las tres de la tarde- te menciono el patriarca mientras te llevaba a tomar asiento en la silla que estabas segura le pertenecía a él

-Valla, dormí mucho- le comentaste

-Casi cuatro días- te respondió, abriste los ojos llenos de sorpresa –debido al agotamiento su cuerpo demando mas descanso de lo necesario

-Y todavía tengo sueño- le susurraste -¿Por qué los andas regañando? ¿Ahora que hicieron?- preguntaste tratando de desviar el tema

-Solo aplico una sanción por haber levantado la mano en contra de su persona- te respondió, de nuevo habías metido las cuatro patas

-Shion- le comentaste –fue mi culpa…. No la de ellos. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo?

-De cualquier manera- te comento mientras posaba la mano sobre tu cabeza –no es momento de que hable de eso, descanse.

-Shion… si hay alguien a quien tienes que castigar es a mi. No a ellos- volviste a asegurar –míralos como están, parecen gatitos asustados- escuchaste que uno de ellos ahogo una risa

-Cáncer- le llamo la atención de nuevo Shion –no escuche nada que ameritara que te burles, si mal no recuerdo, quemaste los brazos de la señora Athena

-Shion- volviste a llamar al ver la mirada clavada en el suelo de Ángelo.

Escuchaste de las reparaciones que se encontraban realizando en el Santuario, tu imaginación se libero, tratando de ver como era que se la pasaban arreglando pedazos de columnas cada dos por tres días. Sonreíste ante esa idea. Tu mirada viajo de repente a un lugar en especial, a unos metros alejado de ti, se encontraba aquella vitrina que encerraba el Cetro de Nike, te incorporaste, al fin y al cabo nadie te prestaba atención, la mayoría de ellos en cuanto se encontraban con tu mirada la desviaban o simplemente miraban el suelo.

Cuando estuviste frente a esa vitrina, miraste el reflejo que se dibujaba frente a ti, tenias algunas marcas moradas, pero de eso ya estabas acostumbrada, las vendas solo hacían que tu estado se viera peor de lo que te sentías. Poco a poco quitaste las vendas de tus manos y brazos, dejándolas caer al suelo para seguir de inmediato por la del cuelo y parte de tu pecho. Las marcas no eran tan fuertes pero aun se encontraban ahí.

-¿Qué esta haciendo princesa?- escuchaste que te llamo Shion

-Una prueba mas- respondiste mientras abrías la vitrina

Tomaste aire y miraste fijamente aquel cetro, la prueba indiscutible… la tomaste con una de tus manos, tratando de sacarla de ahí, se movió un poco con el esfuerzo que estabas haciendo, tu Cosmo se comenzó a encender. Una gran corriente eléctrica rodeo tu cuerpo y te lanzo hacia atrás, alejándote de aquel báculo.

-¡Señorita!- de un momento a otro te encontrabas en el regazo de Dhoko -¿se encuentra bien? ¿Señorita "-"? ¿Athena?

-¿Por qué?- susurraste después de unos minutos de silencio, en el cual lo único que veías era aquella vitrina que Aioria había apresurado en cerrar -¿Por qué no pude tomarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo?

-Debe de descansar- te dijo mientras te ponía de pie –haga lo que el Patriarca le ha ordenado

Unas doncellas se acercaron a ti colocándote una manta, te dirigieron de nuevo hacia tu habitación donde te recostaron en la suave cama, tu mirada se encontraba perdida… todo, habías sufrido de todo ¿para que?

No habías sido capaz de tomar el dichoso Centro con tus manos, al contrario, al encender tu Cosmo este te había rechazado, si eras Athena y esa cosa te pertenecía; entonces, ¿Por qué demonios te rechazaba? ¿Por qué no te aceptaba?

Era verdad que el dolor de tu cuerpo aumento mas, claro, pero lo que en este momento mas te dolía era tu orgullo. No habías acabado con la prueba que te habías impuesto, te habías desmayado y para terminar de empeorar, cuando trataste de tomar aquella cosa esta te había mandado literalmente a volar.

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

_Shion, Patriarca del Santuario._

_Hola Shion… espero que cuando estés leyendo esto no te molestes, no es bueno que te estés enojando por todo, recuerda que si haces corajes a cada momento te vas a hacer viejito mas rápido._

_Bueno, seamos sinceros, no sabia de que manera comenzar a escribirte esta carta de despedida. Así es Shion, después de estar convaleciente por más de 10 días me he decidido que es hora de irme. Así es Shion, no puedo estar en un sitio en el que solo ocupo un lugar que no me corresponde, es de humanos cometer errores, así que no te culpes, lo mas seguro es que las cuentas te salieron mal y la verdadera diosa es otra chica muy diferente a mi o tal vez puede ser un chavo. _

_Bueno Shion, el punto es que cuando leas esta carta lo mas seguro es que ya este en un avión con rumbo a mi "-" querido, aunque para ser sinceros, tendré que pagar muy caro el haber utilizado la tarjeta de crédito que mi mamá me había dado en caso de emergencias, solo espero que el crédito me alcance._

_Sé que tienes serios problemas de administración, no te enojes, vi las hojas en donde llevabas las cuentas y pues, para que otra boca mas este ahí no es bueno, te admiro por la forma en la que llevas a cabo la administración del Santuario, yo apenas puedo con las cosas de la escuela. Pero en fin… no pude demostrar ser digna de ser una diosa, a pesar de que me enfrente a 6 Caballeros Dorados no pude tomar entre mis manos la varita mágica que puede cambiar el destino del mundo, si tu mismo fuiste testigo fiel que me arrojo al suelo claro, primero me dio una descarga que ahí te encargo. Ahora puedo decirte que me quería enfrentar a ellos para poder despertar mi Cosmo por completo y tomar con orgullo la varita del destino, pero no pude. _

_Ahora Shion, te pido que no me busques mas y que tampoco me vuelvas a traer al Santuario. Pues Athena no soy y tampoco me siento capaz de poder llevar el destino del mundo sobre mis hombros. Lo siento, soy cobarde. Estoy segura Shion que podrás algún día encontrar a la Athena real, aquella que será capaz de morir por todos, pero esa no soy yo._

_Por favor dile a los chicos que me perdonen, no era mi intención hacerles pasar malos momentos y mucho menos imponerles castigos por mi culpa. En especial a Milo, Camus y Mü… las personas que literalmente me secuestraron pero que los llegue a apreciar como amigos. Gracias a todos. _

_Atte.- "-" o como me decían Athena._

-¿La buscamos?- pregunto Cáncer mientras miraba fijamente al Patriarca después de que este había terminando de leer la carta en voz alta

-Las ordenes de Athena fueron claras- comento Shion mientras veía a todos y cada uno de los dorados reunidos en la sala –no la vamos a buscar

-Pero…

-Ya lo dije Dhoko- ordeno Shion –no vamos a ir a buscarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miraste desde la ventanilla, poco a poco las minutos estaban avanzado, la carta que le habías dejado a Shion, no era una buena forma de despedida, pero sabias que si lo hacías de frente era tan capaz de encerrarte en una torre o en una prisión, dependiendo de la idea de Shion.

Escuchaste que la orden de abordar se había dado, miraste a todas las direcciones, no había señal alguna de que alguien te estaba siguiendo, poco a poco avanzaste en la fila, aunque seguías mirando a todas direcciones, tal vez podría pasar lo mismo que cuando estabas en tu país natal… otro secuestro.

Te acomodaste en el asiento del avión, no era primera clase pero al menos podrías viajar a tu hogar. Miraste ahora por la ventanilla del avión, te colocaste tus audífonos y trataste de relajarte. Los extrañarías, sobre todo a Shion y a Dhoko, personas que se habían comportado como unos padres para ti.

Cerraste los ojos en el momento en que el avión comenzó a ascender.

**.**

**.**

Estiraste tu cuerpo, después de 10 horas de vuelo de estar en la misma posición era algo que te había cansado. Después de casi 4 meses, te encontrabas de nuevo en tu tierra, de nuevo en ese país que te vio nacer y que efectivamente no era Grecia.

Ver las palabras en tu idioma natal, aquellas personas que hablaban palabras que entendías a la perfección. Era un alivio. Tomaste un taxi que te llevo directo hacia tu hogar, sin escalas, directo.

Pagaste con aquel dinero que habías estado escondiendo y que de hecho aun lo tenías porque en Grecia no era aceptada tu moneda nacional. Por supuesto, cuando tocaste la puerta conocida de años atrás, la persona que te abrió no esperaba verte ahí, con aquella mochila que habías llevado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- te pregunto tu madre mientras te abría la puerta y te dejaba entrar

-Estoy aquí… mamá- susurraste mientras tratabas que las lagrimas de tus ojos no resbalaran

-Se supone que tendrías que estar en Alemania, estudiando de intercambio

-¿Qué?- esa afirmación se llevo tu sentimentalismo

-Claro, no pudiste quédate ahí…- comenzó a declarar tu madre

Lo que debió de ser una reunión emotiva, se había convertido en una llamada de atención, hablar sobre tu futuro no muy lejano y mas cuando tu padre llego y también te comenzó a ilustrar con que esas cosas eran fáciles para los jóvenes, pero que un día te ibas a arrepentir de haber despreciado aquella oportunidad.

**.**

**.**

Miraste el techo de tu recamara, no había nada mas que un techo color blanco, desvistas la mirada hacia la ventana, la cual se encontraba asegurada con unos finos barrotes de acero. Suspiraste, mañana en la mañana comenzarías de nuevo la escuela que habías dejado, al menos había pasado mes y medio desde el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar.

Te despertaste aun con mucho sueño, el cambio de hora te había afectado. Te arreglaste y tomaste la mochila que siempre llevabas a la escuela. Tomaste el autobús y comenzaste a recorrer aquellas calles tan conocidas para ti.

Cuando llegaste a tu nuevo salón de clases (claro, después de haber ido a dirección y argumentar que te habías atrasado por estar en un viaje) tomaste asiento en la ultima silla, con la miradas conocidas y algunos desconocidos.

**.**

**.**

**~ 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

-De verdad que te extrañe "-"

-Gracias Joha- le respondiste –yo también las extrañe mucho

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora "-"? ¿vas a seguir trabando en el mismo lugar?

-No- respondiste –ya lleve mis papeles y una solicitud al "Doctors Hospital"

-¿"Doctors Hospital"?- te pregunto Leonel –no manches, cuando te pregunte que si ibas a ir a tu trabajo anterior no quise decir que te fueras a otro lugar

-Envidioso- le interrumpió Johanna mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza –es muy buena, la más inteligente y creo que será una gran doctora

-Doctora- pensaste –esa si era una buena carrera, un trabajo que me ayudara a salvar la vida de cientos de personas

-¿Qué piensas "-"?- te pregunto Joha sacándote de tus pensamientos

-Nada- le respondiste

-Oye Joha- escuchaste que la llamo Leonel

-¿Qué?- escuchaste que le respondió de mala gana

-¿Me podrías dejar a solas con "-"? Necesito hablar con ella de algo

-¿De que?- le pregunto, tu mejor te adelantaste unos pasos

Miraste el cielo que se encontraba despejado, pero el clima frio se estaba comenzaba a sentir. Recordaste que en Grecia, cuando habías llegado estaban comenzando la temporada de invierno, ahora tenias que volver a soportar las bajas temperaturas. Escuchaste aquella voz… "Athena"

Apenas era un susurro que había acariciado tu piel. Pero esa voz, esa voz la conocías… de entre todos con los que habías convivido… escuchar la voz de Aioros.

-oye…. ¿Qué haces?- te pregunto Leonel mientras se acercaba a ti

-Nada- respondiste mientras olvidabas aquel susurro -¿Joha?

-Se fue- te dijo mientras sonreía

-La corriste que es otra cosa- le contestaste mientras continuabas con tu camino

-Oye "-" había algo que quería decirte- te comento mientras caminaba a tu lado

-Dime- animaste

-"Athena"- escuchaste de nuevo, pero esta vez el susurro provino de la voz de Shura, de eso estabas segura

-¿Me estas escuchando? ¿"- "?

-¿escuchaste eso?- le preguntaste

-¿Escuchar que?- tu negaste con la cabeza y lo invitaste a seguir –Bueno, lo iba a ser de una manera mas…

-Leonel- lo cortaste –lo mas rápido que puedas, me acaba de llegar un mensaje al celular, me tengo que presentar en el hospital para firmar el contrato- afirmaste feliz mientras comenzabas a caminar

-¡Quiero que seas mi novia!- te declaro mientras detenías tu andar.

Sonreíste sonrojada, retomaste el camino que te llevaría a tu futuro trabajo mientras que Leonel se colocaba a tu lado.

De eso se trataba tu mundo, un mundo en el que comenzar a trabajar como una doctora de verdad se tenia que comprometer con su carrera. Una elección difícil y muy sacrificada, las horas de desvelo se iban a comenzar a ver recompensadas al igual que los exámenes que habías calificado con excelentes calificaciones, un titulo de medico con excelencia académica te había abierto las puertas a uno de los hospitales mas prestigiosos y ahora con la maestría en puerta… una gran oportunidad de tener un consultorio propio.

Los días pasaron realmente rápido y pronto, muy pronto llegaron los primeros exámenes. La relación que habías tomado con Leonel era algo difícil para ti. Sabias que te gustaba, sabias también que estabas enamorada de él, lo único que no sabias era el porque, después de un mes de novios aun no dejabas que te besara, cada intento que él hacia era evadido por ti, siempre desviando el rostro para que no te tocara. Sabias que de un momento a otro terminaría fastidiado pero no podías evitarlo, era una reacción que hacia tu cuerpo.

**.**

**.**

-Doctora "-" rápido, necesito que venga conmigo- escuchaste que te llamaban, dejaste de pensar en Leonel y sus "problemas de pareja" para prestar atención

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaste mientras te levantabas de tu asiento y salías de ahí colocándote la bata blanca la cual traía bordado tu nombre con elegantes letras

-Llego un paciente que no puede respirar- te comento una enfermera –no podemos estabilizarlo, esta a punto de un paro

-Yo me encargo

Entraste a la pequeña sala de urgencias donde se encontraba aquel hombre, se veía pálido y el respirador artificial se encontraba realizando todo el trabajo. Te acercaste y revisaste sus signos vitales. Se encontraba débil, te pasaste trabajando mas de 30 minutos, sin poder encontrar una manera de estabilizarlo, habías tratado por todos tus medios. Hacia mucho que no lo usabas, hasta habías llegado a pensar horas atrás que había sido todo una ilusión, pero no perdías nada. Tenias una vida que salvar y si esa era la solución lo harías… mientras comenzabas a revisarlo nuevamente comenzaste a liberar tu Cosmo, esa energía que te habían enseñado a utilizar mientras estuviste meses atrás en el Santuario.

Poco a poco los signos vitales de la persona comenzaron a regularizarte y la Bronquitis Aguda comenzó a ceder, después de un gran trabajo, de varias felicitaciones y de que tu jefe, el doctor que se entraba a cargo de ti mencionara el hecho de salvar a una persona casi ya en el mundo de la muerte te hiso elevar el autoestima hasta el cielo.

-Hola "-" ¿Cómo te fue?- te pregunto Leonel quien esperaba por ti en la salida del hospital

-Bien- respondiste mientras sentías que los nervios se apoderaban de ti

-Escuche de su hazaña en la Sala de Emergencia- escuchaste que una voz interrumpió el encuentro con tu novio –una de las mejores hazañas que los novatos han hecho hasta ahora

-Doctor García- saludaste mientras acudías a su llamado -¿ha pasado algo?

-Nada de eso- te dijo mientras colocaba su mano encima de tu cabeza

_-Bien hecho pequeña princesa- te menciono Shion cuando le habías recitado cada casa en orden con el nombre de cada guardián_

_-Yo todo lo se Shion- le respondiste, notaste que la mirada de Shion era de orgullo hacia tu persona mientras acariciaba tu cabeza -¿Qué sigue?- le preguntaste ansiosa_

_-Las 88 constelaciones- tu animo decayó, Shion sonrió ante tu gesto_

-Aun falta mucho para que pueda llegar a ser como usted- le respondiste después de haber recordado aquel vago recuerdo

-Eso es muestra de sabiduría- te comento mientras se retiraba del lugar –una cosa mas doctora ".-", debería de cortar su cabello, tenerlo largo podría afectarle en los procesos de cirugía- te comento mientras se retiraba

-Eso si que no- murmuraste mientras mantenías tu sonrisa –no cuando llevo 10 años de mi vida dejándolo crecer

-Pues deberías de hacerle caso amor- te dijo Leonel quien se había acercado a ti y jugaba con tu cabello trenzado sencillamente –el cabello largo ya no esta de moda

-No es moda- le respondiste –a mi siempre me ha gustado tenerlo largo

-Pero corto también se te vería bien- siguió tratando de persuadirte

-Camina Leonel- le comentaste mientras comenzabas a caminar

Ibas discutiendo sobre el porque no cortar tus largos cabellos que te llegaban por debajo de tu atractivo posterior. No, claro que no lo cortarías, antes muerta que dejar que alguien tocara tu larga melena

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué pasa Shion?- pregunto Dhoko en el momento en que entro al despacho

-No seas irrespetuoso- le comento cansado, sabia de antemano que Libra jamas haría caso a sus reclamos –se toca antes de entrar… ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué hacer?- le pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la silla que se encontraba frente al escritorio de su compañero

-Quien iba a decir que solo unos meses bastaría para sentir el hueco que dejo…

-¿Athena?- le interrumpió, Shion asintió –es una niña que sencillamente se gano tu cariño- le respondió –correccion… nuestro cariño

-Pero se fue- respondió mientras tomaba asiento en su silla, después de haberse cansado de estar de pie mirando el Santuario desde la ventana –ya casi dos meses desde que nos dejo

-Dos largos meses- respondió Dhoko –y los pobres niños de Géminis y Virgo siguen castigados

-Fueron muy duros- respondió mientras comenzaba a mirar las hojas en su escritorio –Saga casi la fríe con su Explosión de Galaxia y Shaka casi la manda un infierno

-Recordemos que Athena tiene agallas- ya no hablaron, dejaron que el silencio invadiera la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del bolígrafo de Shion que se deslizaba entre las hojas –¿si la traemos otra vez?

-Ella dijo claramente que no

-Pero Shion… podemos mandar a Milo, es experto en secuestro

-Dhoko- el Patriarca miro fijamente a su compañero –fingiré que no escuche eso

-La consientes demasiado- respondió Libra, el ex caballero de Aries dejo de escribir para mirar fijamente a su compañero

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que escuchaste, la consientes demasiado

-Yo no era la persona que la sacaba a escondidas de sus aposentos cuando le había prohibido salir

-¿Yo?- pregunto nerviosamente –claro que no, no tienes pruebas

-Dhoko, si había alguien que la consentía en exceso ese eras tu

-No te consta- respondió ofendido –ademas, siempre te la pasabas exigiéndole que se aprendiera todos los libros

-Lo único que quería era que se convirtiera en una verdadera diosa- se defendió Shion –no que se convirtiera en una vaga como tu discípulo

-¡¿Qué tienes en contra de Shiryu?!

-Es un vago que no hace nada mas que perder el tiempo

-¿Y que me dices de Mü?- el Patriarca abrió los ojos de sorpresa –al pobre le arruinaste la infancia, lo obligaste a madurar

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

-Maestro, Patriarca- interrumpió una voz

-¡¿Qué?!- respondieron ambos al recién llegado que dio dos pasos hacia atrás

-Solo vine a dejar el reporte que me pidió- comento Shaka –Antiguo maestro, es necesaria de su presencia en el Coliseo

-Esto todavía no acaba Shion- amenazo Libra mientras salía de ahi


	10. Cara a Cara

**Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado una muy Feliz Navidad y que hayan comido a reventar y también espero que Santa les haya traído todo lo que pidieron y no un carbón como a mi. Así que tuve que tomar el dinero que había guardado y salir en busca de mis juegos para mi PS3. **

**Pasando a lo otro, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de la historia. Espero que les guste mucho. Ahí me dejan un review como regalo de navidad**

**.**

**.**

**~ 1 ~**

Miraste por enésima vez tu armario, no había nada que pudieras ponerte para esa noche especial. ¿De cuando acá las reuniones de la secundaria eran de gala? ¿Qué no podrían haberlo hecho en el plantel en lugar de un salón de lujo?

Devolviste la mirada hacia la cama en donde descansaba un vestido de color azul rey de tirantes, al menos era largo. Suspiraste y después de pensarlo dos veces te lo pusiste.

Miraste tu reflejo en el espejo, satisfecha con lo que veías, al menos haber estado fuera de tu hogar expuesta a tanto ejercicio te había hecho bajar los kilos extras que tenias. Ahora si, lucir un vestido como esos era digno de ti…apenas caminaste para colocarte unas sandalias te diste cuenta de un detalle… el vestido tenia una abertura que llegaba casi hasta tu muslo, apenas y podías caminar sin que se abriera.

-Hija… ya llego Leonel- te llamo tu madre mientras cerrabas la abertura con la mano

-Ya voy- respondiste -¿a este quien lo invito?- susurraste para ti, pues se supone que ibas a ir sola por obvias razones (Leonel no era de tu generación, apenas lo habías conocido en la universidad) como se había enterado, ya después averiguarías. Te colocaste unos zapatos del mismo color, la altura del tacón apenas era de 4 cms.

-Te ves hermosa "-"

-Supongo que gracias- le respondiste con un humor que apenas te soportabas –oye mamá, ¿de donde sacaste este vestido?

-Se lo pedí a la vecina- te respondió quitada de la pena mientras terminaba de arreglar tu cabello el cual lo llevabas elegantemente recogido, alguno que otro mechón salía de tu peinado –Te ves hermosa

-Si, lo que sea- respondiste cansada -¿a que viniste?- le preguntaste a Leonel mientras salían a la calle.

-Para ir contigo- te respondió mientras te tomaba de la mano –la invitación era para parejas y no podía dejar que mi novia fuera sola

-Pero no eres de mi generación- le respondiste mientras esperaban a que llegara un taxi –no conoces a nadie

-Te conozco a ti- te dijo sonriente

-Como quieras- le respondiste

**.**

**.**

El carro de alquiler paso de inmediato, mientras tanto Leonel te iba platicando de lo que había hecho él cuando estaba en sus años de secundaria, no te sorprendió escuchar que había tenido un poco mas de 7 novias en ese periodo, era atractivo, alto, delgado para nada musculoso, pero tenia un encanto que deslumbraba, aunque también era algo arrogante, pues el que dijera que las chicas se peleaban por él no te había parecido nada gracioso. La platica ceso en el momento en que le llamaste por Milo y después por Aioria, recordando que estos dos eran los dos chicos mas coquetos que habías conocido en el Santuario. Después de eso tuviste que dar una explicación demás de 20 minutos, sobre ellos, los cuales habías conocido cuando estuviste de "intercambio" ya no te acordabas en donde. Leonel te exigió que siguieras hablando de ellos, "deja de molestar ya Saga"… los colores de tu rostro te abandonaron, ahora te habías acordado del mayor de los gemelos, y ahí otra tanda de explicación.

-Como que te juntaste con puros hombres- te dijo algo molesto por las vagas explicaciones

-Siempre he tenido mayor entendimiento con los chicos que con las chicas- le respondiste mientras caminabas hacia la entrada de aquel elegante salón

-Espero que eso cambie- te dijo mientras te tomaba de nuevo de la mano –no me gustaría que estuvieras hablado con chicos a mis espaldas

-¿De cuando acá eres celoso?- le preguntaste mientras entregabas la invitación y los dejaban pasar.

Te colocaste una pequeña plaquita en el tirante derecho de tu vestido y firmaste la hoja en la que confirmabas tu asistencia. La miraste lentamente buscando tu nombre, aunque la verdad, aun recordabas el numero que te correspondía, solo buscabas a tus amigos con los que tanto te habías llevado. Todos estaban ahí. Te adelantes unos pasos, el sonido de la música de inmediato llego a tus oídos, barriste el lugar con la mirada, todos los presentes se encontraban élegamente vestidos, las chicas habían utilizado su mejor gala de la noche, suspiraste y agradeciste mentalmente a tu madre el que hubiera pedido ese vestido prestado, ahora sabias que haber acudido en mezclilla te hubiera convertido en el centro de las miradas. Te percataste de que habían algunas mantas que colgaban, indicando el lugar y grupo al que pertenecías, viajaste al que estaba marcado con la letra E, el grupo especial…. El Coro de la Secundaria.

-¿"-"? ¿eres tu?- te pregunto una voz que te llamo a tus espaldas, pues estabas muy ocupada buscando donde sentarte

-¿Mario?- le preguntaste al chico que se encontraba frente a ti, unos centímetros mas bajo que tú, no había crecido mucho -¿Mario Moreno?

-De verdad eres tú- te respondió mientras te abrazaba –has cambiado mucho

-Tú no has crecido. Sigues igual de bajito que siempre- le respondiste

-No cambias "-", tenia la ilusión de que habías madurado pero sigues igual que siempre, la misma chica torpe- sonreíste hasta que el insulto salió a flote, eso amplio la sonrisa de tu antiguo amigo –ven, tienes que saludar a los demás- te dijo mientras te tomaba de la mano y te jalaba hacia otro lugar.

Leonel se quedo unos pasos atrás de ti, lo buscaste con la mirada, se veía que no la estaba pasando nada bien y eso que apenas habían llegado. Durante el trayecto muchas personas te saludaron agitando su mano o sonriéndote, recordabas sus rostros vagamente, apenas habías intercambiando con ellos algunas palabras, pero lo que mas te hizo sentir especial, es que después de mas de 8 años aun se acordaban de ti. Mario te platico que tus antiguos compañeros estaban en una esquina en especial, pero al nombrar a Renné tu mundo paro. Ese nombre, ese chico… tú primer amor.

-Miren chicos a quien traje- anuncio Mario mientras se detenida en el grupito

-¿Eres "-"?- pregunto un antiguo chico rubio -¿De verdad eres tu?- te volvió a preguntar mientras asentías –Que cambiazo, mira que linda estas, ya no estas gordita

-Eso no se le dice a las mujeres Adrián- le respondiste mientras sentías arder tu Cosmo

-Es que es la verdad, mírate- te dijo mientras hacia que dieras una vuelta en tu mismo lugar –estas hecha toda una bella mujer

-Ahora que lo veo- le comentaste mientras lo veías bien -¿Cuándo fue que creciste? Eras mas bajo que yo, ahora me pasas y eso que traigo tacones

-Lo vez, la gente cambia- te dijo mientras sonreías, miraste a todos los chicos, David, Israel, Isidro… los chicos que se convirtieron en tus amigos, pero no estaba el que Mario había mencionado, te sentiste aliviada

-Hay que darle la razón a Andy- escuchaste una voz a tu lado, alguien había posado su brazo sobre tus hombros, desviaste la mirada hacia Leonel que estaba hecho una furia

-¿Tú crees?- preguntaste mientras ocultabas perfectamente tus nervios, sentías que te ibas a desmayar en cualquier momento, era él –Renné, me asfixias

-Claro. No cambias "-"

-El que no cambia eres tú. ¿Qué confiancitas son estas?- le preguntaste mientras te deshacías de su agarre, pero ahora había encerrado su brazo en tu recién adquirida cintura

-La que da los años- te respondió

A tu lado se encontraba aquel chico por el cual habías estado suspirando tus años de secundaria. Seguía igual que siempre, alto y de un buen cuerpo, sus ojos aun destilaban aquella seguridad de si mismo, aun mantenía ese perfil arrogante y su ya porte "soy el mejor de todos"

La platica se desarrollo de lo mejor, tomaste asiento a lado de ellos mientras que Leonel se había quedado callado, no era por nada pero cada vez que lo veías le indicabas con la mirada de que le habías advertido que no se colara al evento contigo. Comieron entre risas y platicas, hacías todo lo que podías para poder incluir en ellas a tu novio, pero cada intento era frustrado por todos los presentes de la mesa, pues los recuerdos que ellos traían a la conversación descalificaban a Leonel para poder participar en ellos.

-¿quieres bailar?- te pregunto cuando la mesa se encontraba medio vacía

-Sabes que no se bailar Leonel- le respondiste de manera cansada, pues en tu vida habías podido bailar en pareja

-Estoy aburrido- te comento a modo de acusación

-Te dije que no vinieras- le respondiste a modo de susurro para que nadie te escuchara –tu solo tomaste la decisión de acompañarme

-Y aun así parece que vienes sola- te respondió acusadoramente –no me has prestado atención en toda la noche, solo con ellos ¿Qué no tuviste amigas?

-Claro que si- le respondiste mientras mirabas la mesa donde la mayoría de tus ex amigas estaban sentadas con sus parejas –pero ellas están allá y a mi me toco sentarme aquí

-Te sentaron aquí, que fue otra cosa- te volvió a acusar

-Vamos a bailar- te dijo Renné que se encontraba de pie a tu lado –a menos que tu novio no te deje ir conmigo- le miro en forma desafiante

-No sabe bailar- le comento Leonel muy molesto mientras te tomaba fuertemente de tu mano, no esperabas ese gesto de celos por parte de él

-Dime algo que no sepa- escuchaste que le respondió –anda "-" vamos a bailar

-Pero….

No pudiste responder negativamente pues te jalo de tu lugar, te soltaste de la mano de Leonel y te paraste en medio de la pista de baile con Renné, este te comenzó a balancear de lado a lado, muy sutilmente, solo rogabas no pisarlo. El tiempo paso así como tres canciones mas en completo silencio, tu mirada siempre se enfoco en el piso procurando no pisarlo.

-Cambiaste- rompió el silencio –lo único que sigue igual son tus cabellos, siempre largos y bonitos

-Tu sigues igual- le respondiste, él te sonrió

-Claro que no- te dijo para detener los movimientos –ven, vamos a fuera

-Pero…

-Déjalo, no se va a ir- te dijo, pues no querías hacer enojar más a Leonel.

Llegaron a la parte de atrás del salón, en ese sitio había algunas parejitas demostrándose todo su amor, bajaste la mirada al piso, después te percataste de que Renné te llevaba aun tomada de la mano, estabas segura de que te encontrabas roja de pena. Se detuvieron en un punto en el cual se encontraban únicamente los dos solos. Te solto de la mano mientras se alejaba unos pasos de ti, te miro de pies a cabeza

-En verdad que has cambiado- te repitió una vez mas –ahora eres todo una belleza, ya no estas gorda y ya sabes hablar de cosas interesantes

-Muy gracioso- le respondiste mientras tratabas de no reír

-Ademas… te has convertido en algo mas que una humana- te dijo seriamente, sin un atisbo de broma o burla en su voz, lo miraste mientras sentías que tu cuerpo se tensaba

-Disculpa- le respondiste -¿Qué quisiste decir?

-Sabes a que me refiero…. Diosa Athena- te comento mientras una sonrisa que lograste deducir, se formaba en su rostro -¿acaso crees que no lo sabia?

-Renné…. Que…- no sabias que decir, en tu mente había una duda que expusiste cuando te armaste de valor -¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Mi señor- te respondió –quiero decir…. Su hermano el dios Apolo

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntaste mientras retrocedías unos pasos, en dado caso de que tuvieras que escapar de ahí -¿Apolo? ¿El dios del sol?

-¿No creías que serias la única diosa reencarnada? ¿o si?- te pregunto de manera burlesca –solo he venido para darte un mensaje de mi señor- lo miraste retadoramente mientras se acercaba a ti –deja a los Caballeros del Santuario, renuncia por completo a tu divinidad, entrega el control de la tierra a él, quita la bendición que tienes sobre esas personas y mi señor Apolo salvara tu vida

-Eres un estúpido- le respondiste mientras tu Cosmo se elevaba sin darte cuenta

-No soy tan estúpido como para pelear contra un dios, aunque apenas sepa utilizar su Cosmo

-No te vuelvas a acercar a mi- le respondiste mientras regresabas al interior de aquella fiesta, solo irías por Leonel y saldrían de ahí

-Atacaremos el Santuario y acabaremos con la vida de todos los que estén ahí, si no quieres perder la vida y juras lealtad a Apolo podrás seguir viviendo, sino…

-Haz lo que quieras- le respondiste –al fin y al cabo eso no me interesa

-Por supuesto- susurro sin que fueras capaz de escucharlo

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

Miraste el calendario que se encontraba en tu escritorio, ese día cumplías exactamente tres meses y medio que habías dejado el Santuario y dos semanas atrás te habías encontrado con el chico de secundaria que había sido tu primer amor para darte cuenta de que servía a Apolo. ¿Hasta cuando dejarían de pasarte esas cosas raras? Miraste entre todos los papeles que había sobre el escritorio, uno de ellos era la orden de compra de un auto deportivo descapotable, tu sueño estaba a una firma para que descontaran tu enganche y tenerlo en un par de días.

Recordaste el Santuario de nuevo, Shion hacia todo lo posible por tratar de llevar las cuentas con el poco dinero que recibía del gobierno griego y otros mas, muy pocos, solo los que conocían de la exigencia de los caballeros de la orden de Athena y tu a punto de dar un enganche de 124 mil…

Abriste el Google, de inmediato te pusiste a buscar aquel pueblo que habías cruzado aquel día junto con tus tres guardianes, pero no recordabas el nombre, te la pasaste todo el día buscando pueblo por pueblo hasta que diste con Rodorio, acomodaste la información en el mapa y salió el lugar exacto.

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué te pasa "-"? ¿no te sientes bien?- te pregunto Armando quien se encontraba sentado contigo

-Nada, solo tengo muchas ganas de vomitar- le dijiste mientras alejabas el plato de comida, Leonel que se encontraba a tu lado puso una mano sobre tu hombro

-¿Acaso no estarás…?- insinuó Raquel quien estaba sentada frente a ti

-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritaste pero te arrepentiste en ese momento –solo me siento mal, algo me cayo pesado

Después de eso te retiraste a tu consultorio para poder estar mas tranquilidad sin la necesidad de tener que soportar los comentarios burlones de tus compañeros. Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando para dar por terminado tu horario de trabajo. Apenas hacías poco mas que dar una que otra consulta ademas de acudir a Urgencias cada 30 a 40 minutos, tu reputación de ser una gran medico muy prometedora iba en aumento, lo que nadie sabia era que ademas de aplicar tus dotes de medicina era que aplicabas también parte de tu Cosmo. Y eso era lo que te dejaba agotada, aplicar tu Cosmo todos los días a cada momento

**.**

**.**

Acomodaste los cabellos que se habían colocado frente a tu rostro, desviaste la mirada hacia las personas que se encontraban reunidas en aquel lugar, los gritos de tus compañeras y de sus novios llegaba hasta tus oídos, te acercaste a ellos, en ese sitio también se encontraba Leonel quien se reia de las ocurrencias de Elizandro el novio de tu amiga Johanna.

-Lindo lugar "—", aunque para ser sincera nunca pensé que saldrías con nosotros

-No siempre se puede visitar el planetario del Alfa, es una buena experiencia

-¿Cómo la de simular que estabas embarazada?- te pregunto a modo de broma, lo que consiguió molestarte un poco

-Claro que no, solo me sentía mal. El tener nauseas no es un síntoma exclusivo de la maternidad- le respondiste mientras mirabas hacia el techo en donde se encontraban las estrellas brillando, pero las que mas brillaban eran las de las constelaciones.

-¿Las conoces?- te pregunto Leonel mientras colocaba su brazo sobre tus hombros, una sonrisa apareció sin que te dieras cuenta en tus labios y comenzaste a señalar las que tenias frente a tus ojos

-Esa es Escorpión y su estrella guardiana Antares- desviaste la mirada unos centímetros mas –esa es la virgen de Virgo y su estrella guardiana Spica, la otra es Capricornio y su estrella Nashira- te separaste un poco y miraste a otro lado –esa es Tauro y su estrella Aldebarán esa es Aries y Amal…

-Ya parale- te ordeno Myriam mientras te jalaba hacia otro lado -¿de cuando aca eres una experta en las estrellas "-"?

-Pues desde…- cesaste tus pensamiento, claro que te habías vuelto experta con esas constelaciones. Shion te había enseñado cada una de las 88

Seguiste estando en aquel lugar durante unas horas mas, en ese periodo seguías ilustrando a todos los presentes sobre las 12 constelaciones que habían en el cielo alrededor del sol, sobre sus estrellas principales y sobre la historia de cada una de ellas. Algunos de tus amigos se encontraban ya hartos de tus explicaciones pero tu seguías muy feliz, ademas muchos niños se habían reunido a tu alrededor ademas de personas adultas y de tu edad, cada uno de ellos poniendo atención a tus palabras, los niños te preguntaban acerca de las historias y tu muy sonriente las contabas bajo el brillo artificial creado por aquel planetario.

**.**

**.**

-Te robaste toda la atención "-"

-¿Estas enojado Leonel?- le preguntaste mientras te colocabas el cinturón de seguridad y lo mirabas fijamente pues el tono de voz que uso era serio y muy molesto -¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a conducir?- le preguntaste para desviar la atencion

-Cuando estés lista- te respondió mientras ponía en marca su Chevy rojo 2006

-Estoy lista- le susurraste mientras mirabas hacia el frente. El silencio se hizo presente mientras las calles pasaban a su alrededor, silencio roto por el mismo Leonel

–El examen para la maestría se acerca ¿lo vas a hacer?

-Claro que si- le respondiste mientras mirabas hacia la ventana –no he desperdiciado 6 años por nada, ya el otro año es de servicio y pienso hacer el examen de la maestría para antes de salir

-Aun no terminas la carrera- te dijo mientras se detenía en un rojo

-Tengo la recomendación de mi jefe- le respondiste muy segura –no será necesario que haga el servicio de un año si llego a sacar un puntaje perfecto en el examen

-¿Has pensado en el matrimonio?- te pregunto, cosa que te sorprendió

-No- respondiste de inmediato –aun soy muy joven. No quiero tener una responsabilidad de ese tamaño. Ademas…. Nadie me asegura que tu y yo lleguemos tan lejos

-Nadie lo sabe- te respondió mientras continuaban su camino -¿Qué revelaron los análisis que te hiciste?

-No tengo ninguna clase de infección ni nada por el estilo- le respondiste para continuar con todo el camino en un absoluto silencio

**.**

**.**

Las horas pasaban, los días corrían, las semanas transcurrían y fue así que llego el tercer mes que cumpliste después de que habías abandonado el Santuario, dentro de ti; tus pensamientos se dirigían siempre hacia ellos, los momentos libres siempre los dedicabas a ellos.

Una orden de ultimátum en el cual te avisaban que solo contabas con 72 horas para confirmar la compra del auto deportivo, ahora el descuento iba por un 18% ademas de los primeros 5 años de tenencia gratis y seguro total. Pero por mas que querías firmar algo dentro de ti te lo impedía.

Suspiraste y dejaste de nuevo la orden tirada en el escritorio. El reloj marcaba las 3 de la mañana, la afluencia en el turno nocturno no era mucha, ademas del cansancio en extremo que tu cuerpo llevaba en ese momento hacia que la tentación de dormir unas horas fuera fuerte. Te recargaste sobre la cómoda y acojinada silla revestida de piel negra y dejaste que el fresco viento que anunciaba la entrada del otoño te refrescara un poco.

Abriste los ojos lentamente, parecía que te habías quedado dormida toda la guardia así que te pusiste de pie de inmediato, desviaste la mirada hacia el reloj y este marcaba las 3:15 de la madrugada, se te hizo extraño, tomaste tu bata y caminaste directo a los pasillos del hospital, pero este se encontraba en completo silencio, lo único que resonaban eran tus propios pasos. Caminaste por varios pasillos pero te diste cuenta de que no había nadie ni siquiera la enfermera de guardia o los mismos guardias del lugar.

Los nervios se apoderaron de ti, sentías una fuerte presión en tu pecho…. Ya lo sabias

**.**

**.**

**~ 3 ~**

**.**

**.**

-Es un sueño- te susurraste mientras seguías caminando por aquellos pasillos que ya conocías de memoria -¿Disculpa?- llamaste a una persona que se encontraba de pie en medio del pasillo –¿Qué hago hablándole a las personas de mi sueño?- te preguntaste mientras caminas hacia la persona que aun permanecía estática, mostrándote su espalda

-De verdad que eres muy confianzuda… princesa- escuchaste que hablo, te detuviste a unos cuantos pasos

-¿Disculpa?- preguntaste mientas a ti acudía la misma duda de siempre, ¿Por qué diablos siempre te hacías la desentendida cuando te hablaban de esa manera?

-De verdad, es un honor conocerte por fin… hermana mía- te dijo mientras lo veías por primera vez

Lo primero que viste fue su altura, demasiado alto, mas alto que tu. ¿De cuando aca todas las personas que conocías eran mas altos que tu? Sus ropas no te sorprendieron en lo absoluto, jeans y una camisa deportiva del equipo del Barcelona. Sus cabellos eran cortos y de un hermoso color chocolate que brillaba gracias a la luz blanca del hospital. Pero sus ojos, esos ojos no parecían normales, esa mirada era un color oro fundido, de verdad, parecían dos llamas de oro fundido.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntaste sorprendida al ver danzar aquellas llamas de oro en su mirada

-Sabes quien soy- te aseguro mientras caminaba la distancia que habías dejado entre ambos –Lo sabes mejor que nadie mi dulce Athena- te susurro mientras posaba su mano en tu mejilla –soy yo… tu amado hermano…

-Apolo- susurraste mientras el seguía acariciando tu rostro

-Tan hermosa Athena- te comento –Eres tan hermosa

-Déjame en paz- le ordenaste mientras alejabas su mano de ti de un solo empujón –no te atrevas a tocarme

-¿Eres tonta?- te pregunto mientras camina por el pasillo que habías recorrido antes -¿o es que vivir con humanos te hizo estúpida?

-Es algo que no te importa- le respondiste mientras comenzabas a seguirlo –ademas, yo siempre te he mostrado mi rostro, mientras que tú… solo te has estado escondiendo en los sueños que he tenido

-¿Sueños?- te comento mientras entraba a una habitación –No Athena… no son sueños, yo los llamaría… premoniciones

-¿De que?- le respondiste, te diste cuenta de donde se encontraban. La habitación de un pequeño que había quedado en coma hacia no mas de unas semanas

-De la destrucción del mundo Athena- te comento mientras acariciaba los cabellos del pequeño que se mantenía con el respirador

-¿Destrucción?- repetiste mientras mantenías la mirada fija en el niño

-Así es Athena- te dijo mientras tomaba la carpeta de los estudios del pequeño y la veía por encima –los humanos han desperdiciado el mundo que nosotros los dioses les hemos dado.

Toda su vida se la pasan viviendo en guerras, destruyendo la naturaleza y los habitantes que hay. Viven solo para satisfacer su avaricia y sus propios deseos, viven solo para su lujuria y se regocijan en el dolor del prójimo. Esconden su hipocresía en actos de "caridad" pero solo lo hacen por apariencia…

-De ser así… ¿a ti en que te afecta Apolo?- le preguntaste

-Athena- te susurro mientras dejaba aquellos papeles sobre el niño -¿no me digas que…?

-Yo pienso igual que tu- le dijiste mientras caminabas por una parte aparte de él para poderte acercarte –Las personas de hoy en día piensan solo en ellos y en nadie mas

-Me alegra pensar querida Athena, que nuestros pensamientos van en el mismo hilo…

-Pero también se que el día en que mueran van a ser juzgados por sus actos

-Claro, te doy toda la razón amada hermana- te comento mientras se dirigía hacia las maquinas que mantenían con vida al niño –pero de eso ya se ocupara el señor del Inframundo, mientras tanto…- tomo el enchufe

-Deja que sigan con su vida- le comentaste mientras le apartabas la mano de ahí

-¿Athena?

-Soy un medico que esta a cargo esta noche de salvar tantas vidas como pueda y en segundo lugar…. Soy un intento de diosa Apolo, no eres el único capaz de decidir que hacer y que no

-¿Serias capaz de entregar tu vida por asesinos y violadores? ¿por secuestradores y estafadores? ¿por aquellos que esclavizan y explotan la tierra que los dioses les dieron?

-Exageras Apolo- le respondiste porque sabias bien, muy dentro de ti que no lo harías, jamás lo harías

-No Athena, claro que no- te dijo mientras caminaba hacia fuera de esa habitación –pero tu respuesta me lo dejo en claro. Que la diosa de la tierra, la diosa del amor tiene el corazón tan duro que no seria capaz de perdonar a esa calaña de personas

-¿Tú lo harías?- preguntaste mientras lo mirabas desde la cama de aquel niño, un testigo mudo de su encuentro

-No- te respondió sinceramente, demasiado sincero para tu gusto

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

-El Control de la tierra Athena- te dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar de nuevo en los pasillos

-¿Qué control Apolo?- le preguntaste mientras caminabas detrás de él –Ya te mande a decir con tu perro que yo renuncia a ser Athena

-¿Hablas de Renné?- te dijo mientras reías –lo se, pero no me convenció tu respuesta. Necesito hechos Athena, algo que de verdad me digas que no vas a oponerte a mi

-¿A cambio de que?- le preguntaste

-La prueba de Athena…

-A no, eso si que no- le respondiste mientras agitabas las manos frente a ti de manera de manera negativa –ya me enfrente a media docena y créeme, aun siento los efectos del Seim Samsara de Shaka

-¿Qué estas pensando Athena?- te pregunto pues tu respuesta lo había dejado descolocado –No Athena. Entrégame el Cetro de Nike- rodaste los ojos, el dichoso cetro que tantos dolores de cabeza te causaba

-¿Tanto jaleo por esa endemoniada cosa?- preguntaste –si la tuviera con mucho gusto te la daba, serviría también que me quito de esa responsabilidad que me pusieron a la fuerza. Pero no lo tengo Apolo

-¿Me estas diciendo que no tienes contigo el cetro?- te pregunto algo molesto, caminaste unos pasos hacia atrás por seguridad propia –El cetro siempre permanece a lado de la diosa Athena, no te creo nada

-Claro que si- le respondiste –la susodicha varita del destino se negó a reconocerme como la diosa así que no la pude tomar, esta en el Santuario

-¿El Santuario de Athena?- te pregunto sorprendido

-No, el santuario de tu abuelita- le respondiste irónicamente, logrando que Apolo frunciera el seño –Claro que el de Athena ¿Cuántos santuarios conoces?

-El Santuario de Athena esta prohibido para mi, nadie que no tenga la bendición de ella puede atravesarlo- te comento mientras se acercaba a ti –así que necesito dos cosas de ti

-Mientras no sea dinero, porque estoy en banca rota- le respondiste tratando de seguir con ese valor que te habías auto infundido

-Entrégame el cetro de Nike, aquel que lo tenga tendrá sin duda alguna la victoria- te aseguro mientras posaba sus manos en tus hombros –pero sobre todo, quita la bendición de los hombres que protegen el Santuario, el mundo y Athena

-Apolo, Apolo, Apolo…- le susurraste mientras tomabas entre tus manos las del dios del sol –a mi no me metas en tus problemas, si quieres a Nike ve tu mismo por él, quieres partiles la cara a los Dorados, ve… solo que te aseguro que no podrás, son muy… fuertes

-Athena… ¿me estas dando la espalda?- te pregunto mientras observabas danzar las llamas doradas de sus ojos

-Piensa lo que quieras- le respondiste

-Athena. No te conviene ponerte en mi contra

-Suelta, me estas lastimando- ordenaste al sentir la mano de él cerrarse fuertemente sobre tu muñeca –que me sueltes Apolo

-Athena, iras al Santuario y me entregaras tu misma a Nike, después de eso te sentaras en una silla y esperaras a gobernar junto a mi

-¡Suéltame!- gritaste, Apolo lo hizo pero en el efecto termino arrojándote al suelo frio

-Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer Athena- te dijo muy molesto –no te conviene luchar contra mi, toma una decisión Athena

**.**

**.**

Despertaste agitada, tu frente se encontraba perlada de sudor, miraste de nuevo hacia el reloj que se encontraba en tu consultorio. La hora que se encontraba marcada… 3:15 de la madrugada. Tu respiración se encontraba agitada, un dolor punzante te distrajo de tus pensamientos…. Tu muñeca izquierda se encontraba casi morada, los dedos largos y finos de Apolo se habían quedado marcados en ella.

Corriste hacia el pasillo donde se había desarrollado la platica y entraste al cuarto del niño. Habías escuchado del accidente que lo había dejado en ese estado. Colocaste tu mano lastimada sobre la frente del niño y comenzaste a emanar tu Cosmo. Poco a poco el cuerpo del pequeño comenzó a teñirse con una luz dorada, cuando terminaste esperaste a que se despertara, pero no lo hizo, siguió durmiendo.

Los rayos del sol te despertaron de tu sueño. Caminaste de nuevo por los pasillos, el reloj marcaba las 10:43 de la mañana, estabas a punto de terminar tu guardia. Cuando pasaste por el pasillo para ver al niño viste a una mujer llorando, sostenida por los brazos de un hombre. Tu corazón se estrujo al pensar que tal vez ese niño… corriste hacia el interior de la habitación, en ella había un doctor y algunas enfermeras.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaste, esperando recibir un regaño de los peores, por haber dejado a un niño solo

-Anoche estuviste aquí- te dijo aquel hombre –no se que hiciste o que cosas moviste aquí, pero sin duda… eres una gran promesa

-¿No entiendo?- preguntaste

-El niño acaba de salir de coma- te dijo.

Saliste caminando de aquella habitación. La mujer y el hombre te abrazaron y te dieron las gracias por haber salvado a su único hijo. Miraste la grabación y te diste cuenta de que estabas ahí, moviendo los aparatos y aplicando algunas medicinas. No habías hecho eso y te preguntaste como es que se grabo esas acciones, pero eso no te importo.

Saliste del hospital y tomaste el metro para de ahí ir directo a tu casa. Preparaste todo y saliste de nuevo a la calle.

-Buenos tardes señorita- te saludo una mujer -¿en que puedo ayudarle?

-Un boleto, el mas directo que tenga para mi viaje

-¿Destino?

-Atenas, Grecia


	11. Una calida bienvenida

**Hola a todos! Que tengan un muy feliz año nuevo, que la pasen de lo mejor y que su vida este llena de bendiciones y paz en este nuevo año que comienza. Así que aquí les traigo el capitulo siguiente, no es muy largo pero la fiesta me llama, disfruten de la pequeña continuación y nos leemos el que sigue. Recuerden dejarme sus comentarios para saber si les gusta y que desean que pase **

**~ 1 ~**

**.**

**.**

Sentiste un ligero pero constante movimiento en tu hombro derecho, poco a poco abriste los ojos, miraste a la azafata que te sonreía y te avisaba que en menos de 10 minutos llegarías por fin a tu destino final, la capital de Atenas. Te removiste entre tu asiento y estiraste tu brazos y cuerpo tratando de desentumirte, miraste por la ventana, apenas el sol estaba haciendo aparición en aquella tierra.

Miraste tu reloj, este marcaban las 3 pero no sabias si eran de la madrugada o de la tarde, total, el horario de aquel lugar no correspondía a donde antes te encontrabas.

Bajaste del avión en cuanto aterrizo. Acomodaste la mochila que llevabas cruzada en tu pecho y la maleta de ruedas color negra. Comenzaste a caminar y tomaste un taxi el cual habías pagado en el mismo momento en que habías comprado el boleto. Te llevo a un hotel, mucho mejor que el que habías pisado la primera vez que habías llegado a ese lugar. Dejaste tirada la mochila en la cama y te dirigiste hacia la ventana, corriste la cortina y miraste a lo lejos… nada. Frunciste el seño, no te acordabas en donde demonios se encontraba el Santuario.

**.**

**.**

Te sentaste en la orilla de una fuente, tres días y ni rastro de donde se encontraba el dichoso Santuario. Tapaste le sol con una de tus manos y miraste hacia todos lados, pero no había rastro de que camino tomar para llegar al dichoso pueblo. Rodorio… pensabas y pensabas donde se encontraba aquel pueblito. Suspiraste y comenzaste a caminar rumbo al hotel.

¿Dónde estaba ese pueblo? ¿Por qué habrías tenido que llegar la primera vez totalmente desmayada? Todo era culpa de ellos. Claro, comenzaste a correr hasta llegar a una tienda.

-Disculpe- llamaste a la mujer del hotel que manejaba perfectamente el ingles -¿Sabe donde se encuentra Rodorio?

-¿Rodorio?- te pregunto, tu asentiste -¿Tiene familia ahí?

-Pues… si- respondiste.

Al poco tiempo te encontrabas sentada en una carreta jalada por un par de caballos, sentada a lado de un hombre de unos años mayor, se encontraban callados, tu griego no era muy bueno y pues tu ingles era muy fluido. Hablaron del clima y de alguna que otra cosa. Cuando llegaron a su destino bajaste de ahí y diste las gracias. Te colgaste la mochila y comenzaste a jalar la maleta en la que no llevabas muchas cosas.

Aquel pueblo lo conociste de inmediato, poco a poco las casas desgastadas y los pequeños puestos se comenzaron a hacer familiares. Caminaste lentamente por aquellas transitadas calles en las cuales las personas ni te reconocían y pues para ser sincera tu tampoco. Te detuviste en un puesto a comprar una pieza de pan, suerte que habías podido cambiar un par de dólares por unos euros. Sentiste un ligero tirón de tu blusa, miraste hacia abajo y te encontraste con un par de ojos chocolates, poco a poco te diste cuenta de quien era.

-Hola pequeño- le dijiste mientras te colocabas a su altura -¿te acuerdas de mi?- le preguntaste haciendo algo de mímica, el niño pareció entenderte pues asintió, le ofreciste el pan que habías comprado y tomaste otro, el niño lo acepto y lo comió.

Lo dejaste de nuevo con su madre y después de ahí continuaste caminando. Encontraste el camino por el cual antes habías pasado y miraste el reloj, ahora con la hora nacional de Grecia. Apenas marcaban no mas de la una de la tarde. Caminaste mientras jalabas la maleta y acomodabas el tirante de la mochila en tu hombro y dabas una mordida al pedazo de pan.

-Maldito camino, no recordaba que fuera tan largo- susurraste para ti mientras mirabas al frente, demasiado camino. Pero poco a poco podías ir viendo mas cerca aquellas estructuras antiguas.

Te encontrabas a unos metros de cruzar aquel abismo que te habían negado hacia unos meses atrás, ¿Cómo demonios ibas a cruzarlos estando sola?

-Hola chicos- saludaste a los guardias que se encontraban sentados degustando la hora de su comida -¿Cómo están?- preguntaste. Tensaste el cuerpo cuando se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia a ti.

-Señora- te saludaron mientras se inclinaban hacia a ti

-¿puedo pasar?- preguntaste mientras ellos asentían de manera solemne –sigan comiendo, yo conozco el camino. Gracias.

Continuaste caminando hasta llegar a la verdadera entrada de aquel lugar. Te detuviste en el borde de la montaña que daba acceso a todo el lugar. Los recuerdos que mantenías de aquel lugar no le hacían justicia alguna. Aquellas torres de concreto labradas hermosamente a pesar de que muchas de ellas se encontraban destrozadas. Los puentes y arcos que se asomaban a lo lejos, aquel coliseo en el que resonaban los puños y gritos de guerra, los soldados y candidatos a caballero se encontraban caminando de un lado a otro. Desviaste la mirada hacia tu lado derecho, ahí se encontraban aquellas casas… aquellos Templos, custodiados por los doce caballeros dorados. Y mas arriba se encontraba aquel hombre que había sido un gran amigo, un mentor… el Patriarca del Santuario… Shion.

-Venga conmigo señora Athena- te llamo una voz que se encontraba arrodillada frente a ti –la llevare al inicio de la vereda de las Doce Casas

-Pero no voy a pelear con ellos- le respondiste mientras te agachabas para quedar a la altura de aquel hombre, de aquel soldado –solo quiero ver al Patriarca

-Tiene que pasar por ese lugar para llegar con el Patriarca- te informo el soldado que agacho aun mas la cabeza para no verte

-¿No conoces el camino directo al Salón Patriarcal?- volviste a preguntar, casi te encontrabas acostada en el suelo para ver el rostro de aquel hombre que parecía no querer alzar la mirada

-No mi señora- te respondió –ese camino solo es conocido por los Santos Dorados

-Ya veo- respondiste mientras te ponías de pie y sacudías tus manos para quitar el exceso de polvo en ellas –bueno, ¿nos vamos?- preguntaste

El soldado asintió y te comenzó a llevar por el camino. Te dejo en una parte desolada, en ese sitio no había nada, solo el inicio de las escaleras, las escaleras que te llevaban a la primera casa.

El secreto… pisar el primer escalón, los demás…. Serian mas sencillos de subir

**.**

**.**

**~ 2 ~**

**.**

**.**

-Ok- te dijiste a ti misma mientras comenzabas a tomar la ultima curva, la que te llevaría directo al patio de la casa de Aries –creo que acabo de tener un Deja vú y eso no me gusto.

Tus latidos se aceleraron, en unos segundos mas estarías en las puertas del Primer templo. Te recargaste en la pared de roca solida y suspiraste. Colocaste tu mochila sobre tu hombro. Retomaste de nuevo el camino, lo que tenia que tronar lo haría ya, entre mas rápido, mejor.

Te detuviste en seco cuando frente a ti, custodiando la entrada de aquel lugar se encontraba un joven, ataviado con ropas sencillas, sus cabellos lilas se encontraban amarrados en una coleta baja, levanto su mano derecha colocándola sobre su pecho, inclino su cabeza a modo de saludo. Dejaste la maleta en pleno patio, tiraste la mochila en el suelo y corriste hacia el joven que te esperaba con una sonrisa

-Bienvenida princesa….

-¡Mü!- gritaste en el momento en que te lanzaste a abrazarlo -¡Te extrañe tanto Mü!

-Bienvenida "-" es bueno tenerte de regreso- te susurro mientras te devolvía aquel abrazo

-Gracias- le respondiste para alejarte de él. Te sonreía cálidamente, como solo él podía hacerlo –gracias- le volviste a responder para volver a abrazarlo

**.**

**.**

Aldebarán te alzo por los aires en cuanto te vio correr por el patio del Toro Dorado, al igual que Mü se encontraba vestido de manera sencilla, con su traje de entrenamiento. Fuiste recibida por ambos gemelos a los cuales abrazaste al mismo tiempo, Ángelo te revolvió todos tus cabellos, pero ni eso hizo que te pusieras de mal humor, extrañabas el humor pesado del Cangrejo de Oro. Subiste corriendo hacia la quinta Casa, donde Aioria te alzo por los aires muy sonriente, se encontraba igual de despreocupado. Durante el camino ibas caminando alegremente con los 6 jóvenes que te seguían el paso, la ropa de Mü era nativa de Jamir, Ángelo te conto de que se rumoraba de que en las calles de Rodorio después de las dos de la mañana había un alma en pena que vagaba por ahí, junto con Aioria te pusiste de acuerdo para poder verla. Le robaste la estola roja a Mü para colocártela como cinturón mientras que Aldebarán reía ante tus comentarios.

-Bienvenida a Virgo, mi diosa Athena- te saludo Shaka mientras se arrodillaba frente a ti. Te agachaste a su altura y le sonreíste

-También a ti te extrañe mi Shakita- le respondiste mientras le pellizcabas las mejillas, Ángelo y Aioria no soportaron la risa y soltaron la carcajada

-Señorita Athena- te llamo mientras le seguías estirando las mejillas

-Sabes… eres como la blusa que una no quiere usar y que no le gusta, pero de cualquier manera tiene que tenerla

-¡Te dijo garra vieja!- se burlo Ángelo mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Aioria, parecía que esos dos se iban a morir de risa

-Pero eres mi Shakita, mi caballero favorito- le dijiste mientras le dejabas las mejillas en paz y ambos se ponían de pie

-Bienvenida- te volvió a decir mientras te miraba fijamente

-¡Que chulada de ojos Shaka!- le dijiste mientras le abrazabas –Ya sin bromas, también te extrañe Shaka- le confesaste. No te respondió pero al menos correspondió el abrazo

Cuando llegaste al templo de la Balanza no encontraste a Dhoko, cruzaste aquella casa sin pena ni gloria, continuando hablando con los caballeros y tratando de hartar a Shaka, habías olvidado que siempre que lo podías hacer enojar lo hacías, aunque de verdad nunca lo habías visto enojado.

-¡Milo!- gritaste cuando lo viste y saltaste corriendo a sus brazos que te esperaban abiertos -¡Te extrañe tanto!

-Yo también- re respondió mientras terminaban de dar vueltas y te dejaba en el suelo –La presencia femenina hacia falta en este lugar

-A mi me hacia falta tener a mi segundo secuestrador- le respondiste mientras mirabas atrás de ti -¿verdad Mü?

-Señorita, ya le pedimos disculpas por el incidente- te respondió el lemuriano

-¿Qué no es de Mü?- te pregunto Milo al ver tu cinturón

-Está confiscado- le respondiste mientras continuabas con tu camino

Aioros te recibido con una reverencia al igual que Shura, ambos seguían igual de serios y respetuosos contigo, a pesar de todo los habías extrañado tanto como a los otros. Poco a poco sentías que el vacío que habías estado sintiendo en tu corazón estaba siendo llenado con la presencia de ellos. Verlos vestidos con ropas comunes y no con sus armaduras te llenaba de paz, no hubiera sido lo mismo abrazarles junto con el trozo de metal. Camus te recibido con una reverencia y un abrazo que te hizo girar tanto como el de Milo. Ver de nuevo a aquel chico que parecía mas frio que el hielo te hizo sentir relajada. Sobre todo la pelea entre él y Milo, ya que el escorpión lo acusaba de haberle copiado el recibimiento. Te estabas comenzando a sentirte cómoda.

-¡Afrodita!- gritaste de nuevo mientras abrazabas al ultimo guardián

-Athena- te llamo Aioros pero no hiciste caso te acercaste al resto de los caballeros mientras te mantenías abrazada de la cintura del pez dorado

-Ustedes crecieron con él ¿y le temen a su veneno?- preguntaste mientras los demás observaban –Por si lo preguntan, si… soy inmune al veneno de piscis al igual que ustedes, pero en comparación… yo si puedo permanecer todo el tiempo con mi guardián a diferencia de ustedes

-Nosotros también- te respondió Aioria mientras se acercaba a ti y te golpeaba la nariz con su dedo –desde hace mucho Athena, así que si querías sorprendernos, no lo lograste

-Tienes suerte de que se me este saliendo el alma por subir tanta escalera leoncillo de segunda- le respondiste

-Tarada

-Idiota

-Enana

-Ok, ya sacaste boleto- le respondiste mientras te acercabas para poder ahorcarlo

-Vallamos al Templo-te dijo piscis mientras cambiaba la dirección de tu andar

-Te salvaste gato- le respondiste mientras te guiaba Afrodita

-Andando, el Patriarca la espera- te dijo comento

**.**

**.**

Cada paso te acercaba mas al Salón del Patriarca, tus latidos aumentaban al igual que tu respiración. Tocaste la puerta del gran salón. Se escucho un adelante, pero tu mano se quedo estancada, no podía moverse, no deseaba moverse. Alguien poso la mano sobre tu hombro, era Camus, quien te sonreía al igual que el resto de los demás, suspiraste y abriste la puerta decidida. Total, si ellos te recibieron gustosos, no veías por qué tenia que ser diferente con el Patriarca.

-Señorita Athena- escuchaste que te llamo Shion mientras caminabas hacia el a paso lento –Bienvenida de nuevo a su hogar

-Shion- susurraste.

Corriste hacia él quien te recibió con los brazos abiertos, sentías tanta calidez, volviste a sentir aquella protección que solo él te podía dar, la seguridad de que ahora si nada te podía pasar.

Cuando te diste cuenta estabas derramando lagrimas, si había alguien a quien habías extrañado ese era Shion. Ahí estaba ahora, con su misma juventud, con sus mismos ojos que parecían tener toda la experiencia del mundo. Abrazándote y acariciando tus largos cabellos, susurrándote palabras en un idioma extraño y ajeno para ti.

-¿Acaso para mi no hay abrazo?- escuchaste una voz familiar, te separaste del regazo de Shion para encontrarte con un joven mas, uno de cabellos chocolates y mirada protectora

-¡Dhoko!- saliste disparada hacia él.

-Mi pequeña niña- te susurro cuando te aprisione en su pecho –tanto te eche de menos mi niña, mi princesa

-Yo también- le susurraste mientras tus lágrimas no cesaban

-Muy bien chicos….- llamo la atención el caballero de Libra mientras te mantenías en su regazo –hoya vamos a celebrar que nuestra diosa Athena a regresado a casa

-¡Si!- escuchaste que respondieron las mas escandalosos mientras que Shion solo sonreía y Dhoko te estrechaba mas fuerte entre sus brazos.

**.**

**.**

Regresaste de nuevo a aquella habitación que habías ocupado tiempo atrás, todo seguía igual que siempre. Miraste encima de la cama, ahí se encontraban tus maletas que habías dejado en la casa de Aries, lo mas seguro era que Mü las había dejado ahí. Te bañaste y cambiaste tus ropas y de inmediato saliste hacia el despacho de Shion, lo que tenias que decirle no podía esperar mas.

Tocaste la puerta y de inmediato escuchaste la autorización de Shion para entrar. Tomaste asiento mientras veías como se entretenía leyendo un papel para después firmarlo, seguido de otro y de otro mas.

-¿Pasa algo "-"?

-Nada- respondiste mientras te miraba fijamente –bueno si, pasa algo y es de suma importancia que lo sepas Shion

-Dime- te respondió para dejar los papeles a un lado y ponerte toda la atención del mundo

-Tuve un encuentro con Apolo en el hospital donde trabajo- respondiste de golpe

-¿Cómo?- te pregunto alarmado. No te quedo de otra que contarle desde los sueños que habías tenido y la platica que había tenido con él -¿y que fue lo que le pidió señorita "-"?

-El cetro de Nike- le respondiste seriamente –si se lo entrego podre salvar mi vida

-Pero no puede hacerlo- te respondió –no puede entregarlo a nadie ese cetro es de usted, de nadie mas

-Pero no puedo sostenerlo Shion- respondiste cansada

-De cualquier manera, entregarle el control de la tierra a Apolo es condenarla a la muerte segura, nadie podría salvarse

-Shion…. Tengo que entregar el cetro- comentaste mientras él te veía horrorizado por las palabras que habían salido de tus labios –tienes que ayudarme

-Lo siento, pero no puedo- te dijo fríamente, algo que te había dolido pero no lo ibas a demostrar –es una lastima que solo haya venido a eso, a entregar el cetro

-Shion, es algo que ya pensé muy bien y no hay marcha atrás. Te necesito conmigo

-¿Qué ordena la diosa Athena?- te pregunto en cuanto te pusiste de pie


	12. El dia que Athena bajo (Anexo 1)

**Bueno, pues ahora ando con las ideas secas. Y como esto lo tenia ahí guardado pues mejor lo publico ahora y le doy una pausa a la historia. Es una historia dentro de la historia que estoy escribiendo. La manera en la que yo creo que se crearon las armaduras. Sin mas, los dejo leer.**

**~ Prologo ~**

_Hacia mucho tiempo, cuando la tierra era joven y buena y noble. Cuando en el cielo azul se mostraba el sol, tan bondadoso y cálido. Cuando el manto de la noche era adornado con estrellas y la luna iluminaba el claro con aquella pálida luz. Los dioses vieron que era bueno, que era hermoso y les encanto. Hicieron los animales que habitarían allí, crearon las aves que los deleitarían con varias tonadas de canciones dichosas para sus oídos. Pero aun faltaba algo, aquellos a quienes les heredarían la tierra sagrada que habían re-creado._

_Así que Zeus, después de recomponer la tierra que habían creado los Titanes mando a crear en arcilla a los humanos. Poco a poco fueron esparcidos alrededor del mundo. La única condición que les habían impuesto a los humanos era la adoración. Ellos, como seres creados por dioses, tenían que adorar y elevar oraciones a ellos, quienes los habían creado. Así que cada vez que tuvieran un problema, que cosecharan en abundancia, que se sintieran feliz deberían de elevar adoraciones a ellos. Por esa razón, los humanos comenzaron a crear templos y casas de oraciones para ellos. _

_Los guerreros entrenados en la guerra adoraban a Ares, el conocimiento de la medicina era de parte de Asclepio, Zeus les brindaba protección y Poseidón era el encargado de calmar los mares para poder pescar, incluso Hades tenia sus plegarias, pues las joyas y cosechas provenían de debajo de la tierra; que era donde se encontraban sus dominios._

**.**

**~ 1 ~**

**.**

-Es tan estúpido- comento una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios que bien podían ser confundidos con los mismos rayos del sol, sus ojos parecían dos pedazos del cielo. Su piel era como la porcelana y su figura era delicada -¿No lo crees así Deméter? Digo…. ¿Quién en su sano juicio trataría de escapar de uno de nuestros jabalines?- comento burlonamente mientras estallaba en risas

-Pues es aburrido- comento cansadamente la joven diosa de la fertilidad, esta se distraía agitando el vino que se encontraba en su copa. Sus cabellos rubios cenizos caían en cascada sobre sus hombros. Era bella, aunque no tanto como la joven con quien mantenían la platica –Afrodita debemos de hacer otra cosa, algo mas… interesante- miro a la joven diosa del amor con sus ojos color escarlata brillante

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres?- pregunto la rubia a su compañera –ya me canse de las fiestas que hace Dionisio

-¿Quieres bajar a la tierra?- pregunto Deméter –será divertido ver a los humanos comportarse delate de nosotras

-Saben bien nuestro padre y tu hermano no ve con buenos ojos que bajemos a la tierra, no debemos de interactuar con criaturas tan insignificantes

-Ya llego la hija favorita- susurro Afrodita a Deméter quien solo atino a reirce a carcajada melodiosa -¿Qué quieres Athena?

-Solo vine a buscarlas, la cena ya esta servida- comento la joven diosa

Después de dar aviso se retiro de inmediato. El vestido que llevaba puesto era de un hermoso blanco que resplandecía como la luz de la luna. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso color chocolate que destilaban seguridad e inteligencia. Sus cabellos chocolate claro y largos caían como cascada sobre su espalda y hombros, llenos de brillo y sedosidad a simple vista. Su figura era alta, era delicada y esbelta. Poseía una gran belleza la cual la hacia competir con la diosa del amor. Digna diosa de la sabiduría, de la artesanía y de la estrategia de la guerra. Cualidades otorgadas por su padre Zeus, el padre de todo. La hija favorita de él y eso ella lo sabia, y lo sabia muy bien.

**.**

**.**

-¿De verdad?- pregunto Hestia, pues no creía las palabras de la joven diosa

-Nunca mentiría con ese tipo de cosas- respondió Athena –esas dos siempre suelen escapar ala tierra de los humanos

-Así son esas dos- respondió la diosa del hogar domestico –si esto sigue así la familia del Olimpo será destruida por sus estupideces

-Lo se- respondió Athena –de verdad que no se porque demonios se mezclan con los humanos, son seres bajos, que se arrastran entre el fango y su inmundicia

-Vamos niña, no seas tan duros con ellos- comento Hestia –continua caminando, estoy siendo llamada para ayudar a una mujer

-Déjala. Si su destino es el de fracasar pues que así sea- comento Athena a su compañera.

Hestia se alejo con una sonrisa mientras que Athena continúo caminado en los jardines del Olimpo. Athena siempre se mantenía alejada del contacto de los humanos, simplemente porque no le gustaba mezclarse con ellos, si le rezaban o pedían de su ayuda, simplemente mandaba a sus doncellas que servían en su templo para que acudieran a su llamado. Aunque a pesar de todo, siempre le gustaba jugarle bromas a los humanos, al igual que los demás dioses, bromas en las cuales les echaba a perder alguna pintura, hacer quedar mal a los capitanes y generales cuando explicaban alguna estrategia de guerra, eso siempre la hacia reír, no sabia que bromas gastaban los demás dioses, pero ella se conformaba solo con eso, con dejarlos en ridículo, recordándoles que eran solo humanos.

-¡Hey Athena!- le llamo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos plateados, de hermoso cuerpo y bello rostro -¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Nada- respondió la joven -¿Por qué el interés Eros?

-¿quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto una mujer mas joven que ella, muy bella y delicada

-Hebe, si nuestro padre se entera de que estás haciendo otras cosas en lugar de estudiar se va a molestar mucho- respondió la diosa de la guerra

-No seas aburrida, ven con nosotros- la llamo Eros. Ambos dioses la tomaron de la mano y la llevaron a una fuente apartada de los jardines.

En esa fuente, como en otras. Los dioses vertían algo de agua y este se transformaba en un espejo el cual reflejaba las vidas de los humanos. Poco a poco apareció un reflejo, Athena dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio, ignoro los comentarios del dios del amor y de la diosa encargada de servir a los dioses. Este reflejo llamo la atención de Athena, en él había una mujer que se encontraba recolectando algunas verduras de su huerto, detrás de ella había unos niños de no mas d años, ambos se veían que tenían ropas sucias y desgatadas al igual que la mujer. Athena veía cuidadosamente la imagen, la mujer hacia lo que podía para rescatar algo que valiera la pena, apenas tenían algunas en su canasta la cual llevo a venderlas. Después de unas horas la mujer las vendió consiguiendo unas cuantas monedas, las cuales le fueron robadas por un grupo de hombres que ademas la golpearon. Esa noche sus pequeños quedaron sin probar alimento y ella herida por aquellos sujetos.

Athena salió de ahí, caminando calmadamente mientras que Eros y Hebe reían estruendosamente. Regreso a su estudio y comenzó a sumergirse en sus tan anhelados libros. Pero no podía concentrarse, la mirada y las suplicas de aquella mujer resonaban constantemente en su cabeza. Otros días mas pasaron, cuando por azares del destino escucho una platica entre Hera y Afrodita, ambas riendo porque un hombre había encontrado a su mujer en la cama con su hermano, termino en tragedia pues ambos hombres murieron dejando a la mujer sola y ciega, ellas lo habían tomado a la ligera, pero Athena se había horrorizado ante aquellas palabras de las diosas, hombres perseguidos por ejércitos enteros, familias que habían perdido sus cosechas otras mas que les habían robado

-¿Qué te pasa Athena?- llamo una voz cantarina a la diosa de la guerra la cual se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el cielo

-Nada Niké, solo pensaba- le respondió a la joven de cortos cabellos rojos como el fuego y de pequeña estatura, tomo asiento a lado de Athena quien se mantenía bajo la sombra de un gran árbol

-Te conozco Athena, somos amigas desde hace muchos siglos, a ti te pasa algo, cuéntame, ¿Qué te atormenta?- insistió la pequeña divinidad, Athena soltó un suspiro y decidió hablar con su única y verdadera amiga

Athena dejo salir todas sus dudas, todos sus pesares, los cuales tenían que ver con el mundo de los humanos mas que su vida como deidad, Niké la escucho tranquilamente mientras que Athena hablaba sin parar

-Te estas interesando por los humanos- respondió la diosa de la victoria –no es malo Athena, es bueno que te comiences a comportar como una verdadera diosa, el preocuparse por ellos no es malo, es todo lo contrario

-Pero solo son humanos- respondió Athena mientras que Niké la animaba a seguir con su explicación –veras, no me parece justo que mis hermanos y tios se la pasen burlándose de las desgracias que ellos mismos les provocan a los humanos

-¿Y tu no has hecho igual?- le pregunto astutamente Niké

-Si, pero lo mio es diferente. Yo solo lo hago para que recuerden que no pueden ser mas poderosos que un dios, pero nunca les he hecho mas daño que el de romper con su orgullo

-En eso tienes razón, pero también te has divertido a costa de ellos- le respondió seriamente Niké –si no quieres ser como ellos Athena entonces toma tu papel como diosa y cuídalos- termino de hablar Niké para seguir con su camino.

**.**

~ 2 ~

**.**

Llevaba días meditando las palabras que le había hecho sonar Niké, sabia que también había hecho mal, pero no tanto como los demás dioses que se la pasaban provocando desgracias a los demás. Salió de sus aposentos y observo como Ares y Afrodita se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una de las fuentes, suspiro, lo mas seguro era que se encontraban gastando otra broma, para variar.

-Athena, ve con nosotros- la llamo Ares, ella paso de largo pero aun así este la tomo de la muñeca y la acerco

-No seas amargada hermanita- le comento Afrodita quien la animaba a mirar

-La función esta a punto de comenzar- le dijo Ares.

Era de noche, pues el manto nocturno ya se encontraba en el cielo. Un hombre corría con todas sus fuerzas mientras entre sus manos llevaba una canasta hecha de paja, venia siendo perseguido por un monstruo cuyo cuerpo era de cabra, cuartos traseros de una serpiente y tres cabezas, una de un macho cabrío, la segunda de una serpiente y la tercera de un león… todo un ejemplar de una Quimera. El hombre dejo la canasta dentro de las raíces de un árbol y se encaro hacia la criatura, peleo con mucha valentía contra aquel monstruo, tenia todas las de ganar en el momento en que corto la cabeza de la serpiente, Ares y Afrodita estaban molestos mientras que Athena sonreía. Pero entonces Ares logro quitarle todas las fuerzas a ese hombre el cual cayo de inmediato ante la embestida de aquel ser. Un llanto se escucho, dentro de aquella canasta se encontraba un pequeño bebé, estos gritos llamaron la atención de la criatura.

Camino hacia donde se encontraba la fuente de aquel ruido y de un jalón saco aquella canasta, el hombre saco fuerzas de su flaqueza y lucho de nuevo para salvar a ese bebé que sin duda alguna Athena podía decir que era su hijo. La quimera asesino al hombre destrozando su cuerpo en pedazos, cuando hubo terminado devoro al bebé. Ares y Afrodita solo se burlaban del hombre, pero Athena había callado.

-¿Viste como quiso enfrentarse a la Quimera?- pregunto Ares a su amante mientras ambos estallaban en risas

-Lo se, que hombre tan estúpido- respondió ella –pudo haber dejado que se comiera al pequeño bastardo y él haber escapado

-Era su hijo, no lo iba a dejar solo- susurro Athena, pero nadie la escucho

-Que hombre tan iluso- respondió Ares –lo bueno que lo despoje de su Cosmo interno, de no ser así hubiera matado a la Quimera

-¿Cómo pudiste Ares?- llamo Athena, las carcajadas disminuyeron su sonido

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto

-¡¿Cómo has podido hacer eso?! ¡¿No te da vergüenza?!- estallo Athena

-¿Estas llorando Athena?- pregunto burlonamente Ares -¿Estas llorando por esas insignificantes vidas?

-¡Eres un maldito Ares!

Athena estallo en furia y se fue encima del dios de la guerra violenta, Ares no pudo defenderse de la ira de la diosa Athena, esta lo golpeaba tan fuerte como podía mientras que Afrodita gritaba horrorizada. Ambos dioses de la guerra, solo que en esta ocasión Athena no dejaba que Ares respondiera a sus golpes. Hefesto tomo a Ares del suelo en cuanto Cratos tomo entre sus brazos a Athena quien forcejaba para seguir golpeando a Ares. Ambos fueron llevados a donde se encontraba Zeus esperando por ellos.

-Pueden retirarse- ordeno Zeus a los dos dioses que habían llevado a los señores de la guerra. Miro a ambos jóvenes mientras aun destilaban odio entre si -¿alguno de ustedes me puede explicar porque estaban peleando en el jardín?- pregunto con voz calma que helo la sangre de ambos hermanos

-Athena se me lanzo encima padre, sin explicación alguna- Ares fue el primero que respondió mostrando todos y cada uno de los golpes que la joven le había dado –es una salvaje padre, no merece estar con nosotros

-Athena… ¿Qué me puedes decir ante esto?

-Que pude haber librado al Olimpo de un idiota como este- respondió serena mientras mantenía la mirada de su padre -¿Por qué no le dices la causa Ares? ¿o prefieres que sea yo la que lo diga?- Ares se tenso al escuchar la amenaza de ella

-No hice nada padre, le juro que estaba tranquilo con Afrodita. Entonces ella llego y comenzó a golpearme….

-Asesino a un hombre mortal utilizando a una Quimera y no conforme con eso hizo que la Quimera devorara a un pequeño bebé- comento Athena

-No es verdad padre- se limito a decir Ares

-Ares, sabes que esta prohibido meterse en la vida de los humanos. Ellos nos deben respeto y adoración, ayudarlos es nuestro deber. No hacerles la vida mas dura. Que no se vuelva a repetir

-Así se hará padre- respondió Ares realizando una reverencia

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto indignada Athena -¿Es todo lo que vas a decirle?

-¿Qué quieres que haga hija?- pregunto Zeus calmadamente –son solo humanos

-Era una vida que apenas comenzaba a vivir

-No diré mas Athena- llamo Zeus –si sigues inmiscuyéndote mas con ellos tendré que castigarte. Por ahora, retírate.

Athena salió de ahí junto con Ares quien solo se dedicaba a mirarla de manera burlona. Camino hacia sus aposentos y desato toda su ira. Si su padre no hacia nada por ayudar a los humanos ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. Haría lo que le había dicho Niké, tomaría su lugar como diosa de la sabiduría y ayudaría a los humanos. Mas aun cuando a sus manos llego una carta. Una guerra estaba a punto de comenzar, una guerra donde Ares y otros dioses mas estaban interviniendo, pues criaturas estaban por ser convocadas.

**.**

**~ 3 ~**

**.**

-Debes de hacerlo Athena- escucha que la animaba Cratos, el dios de la fuerza

-Si padre se entera….

-¿No estas cansada de todo esto?- le pregunto el joven a la mujer que se encontraba –de todos los hermanos que tengo, tu eres a la que mas amo, pues te mantenías al margen.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué yo Cratos?- pregunto Athena mientras miraba fijamente a su hermano quien mantenía sus manos entre las de él

-Porque de todos, algo me dice, que serás una de las diosas mas amadas, aun mas amada que nuestro padre. Athena, tienes que estar ahí

-Nunca lo he hecho

-Para todo hay una primera vez y créeme… yo estaré ahí cuando lo hagas.

Athena no lo pensó mas y dejo que la noche cayera en el Campo del Olimpo, se escondió entre las sombras y camino hasta llegar a un salón muy especial. El Salón Terrestre, ahí se encontraban muchas figuras de barro y en medio un circulo trazado con finas líneas de oro. Athena reunió su Cosmo y poco a poco la habitación se fue iluminando hasta que un gran resplandor lleno el lugar, para cuando la luz natural de las velas ilumino de nuevo el sitio, Athena ya no estaba ahí. Zeus sintió un fuerte pesar en su corazón y despertó de su sueño, sentía que algo no estaba bien, que algo le había sido arrebatado pero no hizo mucho caso, volvió a dormir y espero a que la luz del sol del nuevo día llegara para poder buscar lo que sabia, le habían arrebatado.

**.**

**.**

Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos, pues las voces de hombres resonaban a su alrededor, ademas de los sonidos del metal chocando uno con otro no hacían mas que aumentar su dolor de cabeza. Se quiso mover un poco pero en ese momento se dio cuenta… se encontraba amarrada junto a un gran tronco de un árbol, parpadeo varias veces mientras sus ojos recibían los rayos del sol. Se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en un campamento.

-Veo que la señorita acaba de despertar- escucho la voz un soldado

-Desátame ahora mismo- ordeno Athena

-Eso es imposible, hasta que venga…- el hombre ceso de hablar pues el relinchar de un caballo le llamo la atención –mire, esta de suerte, mi señor acaba de llegar

Bajo del caballo negro y se encamino hacia donde ella se encontraba. Lo miro atentamente, era un hombre fuerte y alto. Vestia apenas un ligero faldellín con un pecto de bronce algo dañado. Su rostro era serio pero aun así era muy bello, sus ojos eran como dos posos negros sin fondo alguno, su piel era morena y sus cabellos cortos oscuros se dejaron a la vista al ser despojado de su casco, en su cintura descansaba una espada que sin duda alguna había estado utilizando

-¿Cuándo despertó?- pregunto de inmediato mientras veía fijamente a la mujer

-Acaba de hacerlo general- comento aquel soldado

-Desátala y llévala de inmediato a mi tienda- dicho esto el joven se retiro de ahí

Athena fue levantada a la fuerza, ya había escuchado de la rudeza de los hombres, pero nunca se espero que fuera tanta, así que cuando le volvieron amarrar las manos y la llevaron a jalones a la tienda de aquel hombre no dijo nada, total, venia a ayudar y no a provocar una guerra.

-Así que…- la llamo aquel joven quien secaba su rostro después de haberlo lavado con agua -¿Qué estabas haciendo en el campo del norte?- ella no respondió, solo lo miro desafiante, ningún hombre mortal la intimidaría –te estoy haciendo una pregunta mujer

-Me perdi- respondió sencillamente, observo que aquel hombre la miraba atentamente, como si quisiera saber algo

-Perteneces a la realeza- afirmo mientras que Athena permanecía callada -¿eres alguna doncella de los enemigos?- ella negó -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Dime tu nombre señor de la guerra y yo te dire el mio- respondió desafiante

-Te degollaría si no fueras mujer- le respondió furioso –pero si tanto quieres saber, soy Koren, rey de las tierras de Átrax y General de las armada de la misma ciudad

-Ya veo- respondió sencillamente, un rey entre hombres

-Deberías de mostrar mas respeto mujer- comento arrogantemente –ahora dime tu nombre pues el mio ya lo sabes

-Mi reino se encuentra en el Olimpo, yo soy la diosa de la Guerra y la Defensa, aquella que otorga la Sabiduría…. Mi nombre es Athena

El hombre después de escuchar aquello comenzó a reír tanto, mientras que la ira de Athena aumentaba a cada momento, después de eso, unos soldados mas entraron a la Tienda de Koren, después de escuchar lo que su rey les conto ellos también comenzaron a reírse. Eso hizo que la paciencia de Athena se agotara.

Un fuerte viento se comenzó a presentar, los caballos comenzaron a inquietarse al igual que los hombres que se encontraban fuera del campamento, pero aquellos que se encontraban en la tienda del rey cesaron sus risas, el primero en percatarse de que algo extraño pasaba fue el mismo Koren. Cuando desvió la mirada hacia la joven, esta se encontraba rodeada de un halo de luz blanca brillante y sus cabellos danzaban al son del viento.

-Una diosa, es la diosa verdadera- susurro mientras los otros dos hombres se arrodillaban ante ella

-¿Desea su majestad seguirse burlando de mis palabras?

**.**

**.**

Athena no dio mas explicación que la de haber bajado con los humanos para poder ayudarles en la guerra que estaban librando. En el momento en que estuvieron hablando, Koren jamás deshizo las amarras de las muñecas de Athena, pues era por la causa de sus semejantes que la guerra había estallado.

Jamas los dioses entenderían el sufrimiento de los humanos, jamas entenderían por qué ellos ya no daban sus oraciones y plegaria, eran los rebeldes, los que habían decidido luchar para acabar de derrocar a los dioses. Así fue como Athena se convirtió en un prisionero de guerra, cuya suerte seria destinada a los demás hombres, el resto de los Generales, los otros reyes que se habían alzado a luchar. Así fue como Athena permaneció encerrada dentro de una tienda, donde todos los soldados sabían que se encontraba, amarrada a una estaca que se encontraba clavada en el suelo, claro que ella podía deshacer aquello pero de nada serviría.

Tenia que ganarse la confianza de aquellos hombres para poder luchar a lado de ellos y darle en el orgullo a Ares.

27 dias transcurrieron para poder conocer a todos y cada uno de los reyes que la iban a juzgar, cada uno de ellos había ingresado a la carpa para verla mas de cerca. Ella solo miraba sus rostros, observando la hermosura y la profundidad de sus miradas.

Descubrió que Calisto rey de Kalapodi era muy seguro de si mismo. Moses rey de Bricinia era muy tranquilo y que Óbelos gobernante de Feres destilaba mas sabiduría que el resto de los demás. Los gobernantes de Naxos, los reyes Quinn y Phoebe tenían gran parecido no solo físico, sino también emocional. Leander rey de Cime era inquieto y Soterios futuro rey de Metone era algo creido. Un contraste muy fuerte entre Ío rey de Eketla; pues este destilzaba traquilidad y serenidad, sin contar que fue el único que se arrodillo antes ella y le sonrió sinceramente. Zarek rey de Delio era el mas alto de todos y se veía que era de corazón noble. Brontë era un joven jovial y su reino se encontraba en Ereso, por ultimo recibió la visita de Adonis este ultimo era el que poseía el rostro mas hermoso de todos, gobernate de Corincos.

**.**

**.**

Fue llevada a la tienda principal del rey Koren, quien la esperaba junto a los otros reyes. La colocaron en medio de todos ellos, quienes la volvieron a evaluar con la mirada, a pesar de que se encontraba sucia y mirada cansada, aun se podía sentir en ella el aura de deidad.

-Soy Athena, diosa de la guerra- se presento antes de que alguno de ellos dijera palabra alguna

-Eso ya lo sabemos mujer- comento burlonamente Soterios mientras sonreía –de no ser así, no habríamos dejado a nuestras tropas y venido hasta acá

-¿Qué esta haciendo aquí mi lady? ¿Qué asuntos la trajeron a nuestro mundo mortal?- pregunto educadamente Ío

-Ya le había dicho a Koren lo que me trajo a este lugar- todos los presentes la miraban –he venido a ayudar en la guerra que han iniciado mis hermanos en su contra…

-¿Y que te hace pensar que queremos tu ayuda?- pregunto Quinn o Phoebe, a decir verdad Athena no pudo distinguirlos del todo bien

-Por que los están matando, muy pronto ya no tendrán mas soldados que les ayuden en este guerra- aseguro

-¿Y como estas tan segura de eso?- pregunto Moses -¿Qué nos asegura que no nos estas engañando?

-Les estoy diciendo la verdad- respondió Athena mientras los demás callaban

Un largo silencio se hizo presente, un silencio que incomodo a la diosa de la guerra.

-Deberíamos dejar que nos ayude- rompió el silencio Zarek, obteniendo la mirada de todos los presentes –no me miren así, saben que su ayuda seria muy beneficiosa para todos

-¿Qué nos ayude o que nos robe la información?- comento sarcásticamente Soterios mientras los demás lo escuchaban –yo digo que la matemos para mostrarles a los dioses que ellos también pueden morir

-Los dioses son inmortales Soterios- le recrimino Ío- ademas, sea o no un dios, es una mujer y te detendría antes de que cometieras una bajeza de esa calaña

-Ío tiene razón- intervino Brontë – no puedes asesinar a quien quieras Soterios, ademas Zarek también tiene razón, ella es la diosa de la guerra, podríamos preparar mejores estrategias y así alcanzar la victoria

-¿Sera de fiar?- pregunto Leander –ademas, ¿Qué es lo que ganas Athena con ayudarnos?- esa pregunta la tomo por sorpresa

-Solo estoy cansada- respondió la joven

-¿Cansada de que?- pregunto Adonis -¿de que se cansa un dios?

-De ver como los demás han estado jugando con la vida de las personas a las que supuestamente tenemos que ayudar. Cansada de ver como la vida de las personas que no se pueden defender son arrebatas- suspiro y bajo la mirada la suelo al recordar sucesos que había sido obligada a ver –cansada de que eso provoque la risa de los míos y no se pongan en el lugar de ustedes

-Eso me basta para mi- rompió Óbelos el silencio que se había formado –no veo mentira en sus ojos, yo creo que dice la verdad

-La decisión es tuya Koren- comento Sibyl al escuchar el punto de vista de cada uno de los monarcas –Tu la encontraste, tu decides…. ¿La ejecutamos como una advertencia a los demás dioses de que no pueden tenernos siempre dominados o la usamos de aliada y llevamos esta batalla a la cima de la victoria?- Koren miro a todos sus compañeros de armas, después de un tiempo de pensar llego a una decisión

-Esta bien, seras nuestra aliada- Athena sonrió para su interior, el primer paso estaba dado, pero no lo que seguía –pero no podrás utilizar tus bendiciones de diosa

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Athena temiéndose lo peor

-Iras al campo de batalla y lucharas como uno de nosotros, a golpe de espada y lanza, te protegerás con tu escudo.

-Espero que sepa montar un caballo señora de la guerra- comento burlo Soterios

-Si así quieren que lo haga, lo hare

-Eso espero ver- comento Calisto –Solo le recuerdo que no es muy bienvenida por los soldados

-No me importa- respondió Athena

-Entonces….- Sibyl deshizo las amarras de cuerda –bienvenida a la guerra Athena


End file.
